Warp And Weft
by Maid Of Many Names
Summary: Fate is not yet done with the Bhaalspawn. Avress finds herself confronting her past and embroiled in events that will shape the future.
1. Part 1 to 5

Title: Warp and Weft

Author: Maid Of Many Names

Rating: R (violence and sexual situations)

Disclaimer: All characters other than Avress belong to Black Isle and BioWare.

Part 1

Huddled uncomfortably under her cloak, Avress moved awkwardly through the rain-drenched forest. Had it not been for her elven infravision, she would have been stumbling blindly through briars and undergrowth. The weather had turned foul not long after darkness locked the land. Her dress was damp and her cloak sodden. It had taken two days to make her way to the sacred grove Ellesime had told her of. Alone and uneasy, she'd had far too long to ponder the reasons for her departure from the elven city.

Avress had spent nearly six months in Suldanesselar. Amicably, her companions had gone their own ways. Minsc and Jaheira had gone off to roam the wilds. Willing to be blown wherever the wind took her, Imoen had happily set off. Viconia had left quickly. The dark elf had not shared her plans. Keldorn had returned to his wife and children. They had all formed tentative plans to meet after a year but Avress wondered if they would be given the chance. For a time, Avress had thought she might call the beautiful and peaceful elven city home. After she had retrieved her soul, she had been more than willing to settle down. As the days wore on, it became painfully clear the peaceful life was not to be hers.

There was a restlessness within that would not go away. Perhaps she might have been able to ignore it. Avress sighed. She would have done all she could to ignore it, had it not been for recent developments. The whispers of war and destruction, had finally closed the gates of the city to her. Ellesime might have been fond of Avress, but she was also a Queen. The city, so recently recovered from its internal strife, could not afford another bloodbath. Avress understood perhaps better than most the risk she posed to the city. With gifts of well-wishing, she was sent forth. Ellesime had advised Avress to request the aid of the elven gods. It was advice she had taken.

If Avress was to be honest, her leaving had not been as painful as it might have been. Raised as a human and by humans, Avress had sometimes found it awkward in elven society. Gorion had raised her with love and care. He had done his best to educate her on elven customs and language. There were some things, however, he could not teach her. In many ways she was more of an outsider than Minsc. The very fact that she was an elf seemed to make her differences all the more obvious. The constant reminders of exactly who and what she was, had been another difficulty. The uneasy glances thrown her way spoke too clearly of how hard it was for the elves to forget the havoc Irenicus caused. Her very presence reminded the elves of the many deaths Irenicus had been responsible for. Avress had found herself somewhat relieved when Ellesime had suggested this journey.

Strangely prophetic, the weather surged and thundered about her. Trees thinned and finally opened up as Avress moved forward. At the edge of the clearing were the objects of her search. Pure white in the moonlight, and made slick by the rain, the carved faces seemed to glow with power. Taking a deep breath, Avress moved forward. Did she really wish to hear what the gods might say? There had been much struggling and pain in her life. She'd barely retrieved her soul from Irenicus, and again she was being thrust into danger. Disgust flared at her self-pitying thoughts. As much darkness as there had been in her life, there had been more than equal light. The joy of close friends and the revelation that Imoen was her sister, were just small fragments of that light. Calming herself, Avress paused before speaking the words of the supplication Ellesime had taught her.

The ancient elven words were clumsy on her tongue but her voice was clear. The sound of stone grinding on stone startled her, and her words trailed off. With eyes burning with an unnatural light, the great face regarded her. The carefully carved lips began to move. Booming in her mind and in her ears, the words wrapped around her.

"The wheels of prophecy e're turn,

Gorion's ward hath come.

Crossroads of past, present and future,

The one foreseen, the one foretold.

That which hast past is ne'er truly gone.

History repeats though mortals choose not to see.

War and bloodshed be not new to the Realms,

A god that once was may yet be once again.

Armies march and cities burn,

The rivers froth with tainted blood.

The corpses of those born not innocent,

Feed the inferno of boiling hate.

Bhaal's Servant deceives,

Five led down a false path,

A hidden traitor lurks in they midst.

The Servant of Bhaal knows death and destruction,

The face of an ally, the mask of a foe.

The Children of Bhaal bring death to the land,

They slaughter each other and feed their father.

Death and destruction walk together,

A river of tainted blood doth not cleanse.

The storm approaches, we speak no more."

Cold and dispassionate, the words of the gods echoed in her ears. The terrible things they had spoken of filled her with dread. It was as if she could feel the tugging of fate, wrapping around her in an invisible prison. Deep in the pit of her soul where the Slayer lurked, Avress could feel its urgency and impatience. Rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to ward against the feeling, she returned her attention to her surroundings. The forest had gone very silent. The storm raged but there was a stillness that wasn't natural. Avress felt her skin tingle with the sensation of immanent danger.

Instinct firing, Avress readied herself. Pulling at the strange crackling energy that lived inside of her and granted her sorcery, Avress spoke the words to invoke protection. Magic washed over her in waves of power and ecstasy. Her will wrapped around and directed the almost physical presence of magic. Snapping and hissing, a ring of fire sprung up around her. As soon as she was able, Avress began another spell. This time rock surged up from the ground to encase her in a flexible skin that would protect her from harm. Avress barely had time to invoke a protection that would shield her from spells before a dark cloaked figure moved into the clearing.

"So, I have found you at last! It was an effort to track you down, Avress, in these woods. Too many old wards for my liking... but here you are."

The cold voice seemed to both chide and insult. Avress felt her pride prickle. Caution also stirred. There was something that bothered her about the woman before her. Malice and evil fairly radiated from her, but that wasn't it. Wary of the woman, Avress forced her anger down.

"So you have found me. What do you want?"

"All that you need to know is that I've been given the pleasure of ending your life. I may yet mount your head on the wall with all the other Bhaalspawn I've killed... I haven't decided."

The threat fell from the woman's lips easily and with practiced malice. The threat was not the mouthings of a fool. Avress regarded the woman before her. Was she a bounty hunter? There were many such bounty hunters that would either hunt Bhaalspawn for money or for sport. In recent months, news had come to the elven city of the many Bhaalspawn who had been hunted down and then slaughtered. Something told Avress that this woman was a different kind of threat. Certainly, she wasn't the average bounty hunter. There was a dark aura around her that Avress recognized all too well. The human woman was a Bhaalspawn. Worse, the woman's confidant nature suggested that she expected to win this confrontation. Avress strongly wished she had the company of her friends. If the woman knew who she was, but still expected to win... then she was a force to be reckoned with.

"You can try if you like. I'm not an ordinary Bhaalspawn," Avress replied coldly, returning the threat.

"I know. Neither am I. Not all of us have been wandering Faerun like witless cattle, like you and your pathetic Imoen and so many others of Bhaal's blood. Some of us have greater aspirations. The time of Alaundo's prophecy has come, Avress. These rhyming ghosts, should have told you that much. Great things are afoot... and your contribution will be your death. It has already been decided. I am Illasera the Quick, Child Of Bhaal, and I have been chosen to perform this deed. You cannot resist us."

Glowing balls of red energy arched towards her. Avress watched as they hit her protections and were nullified. Again drawing on the magic inside of her, Avress sent a streaking arrow of acid towards Illasera. The arrow hit but the woman seemed unfazed. In response, defenses snapped up around her. A mage duel wasn't something that Avress was unfamiliar with. There had been many mages that she had met on her travels and she had learned to be prepared. She had also triumphed against several mages in the arenas at Ust Natha. Swiftly, Avress released her spell trigger onto Illasera. The woman cried out in frustration as her protections were dismantled.

Avress followed the spell trigger with a lightening bolt. To her surprise, the woman seemed to almost disregard the damage she'd taken. Energy suddenly struck Avress' shields and she was thrown to the ground with its force. Her senses swam as her protections were removed. Before she could react, an arrow of flame slammed into her with force. Unable to hold back a scream of pain, Avress reached for the dagger at her hip. With all her strength, she threw it at the human woman. Unfortunately, the dagger wasn't meant for throwing and pain had thrown her aim off. It was only luck that the dagger lodged in Illasera's thigh. While the woman was distracted, Avress pulled herself up and began chanting another spell. She pushed the words from her mouth. Desperately, she hoped that the spell would be complete before the woman could recover. This time, a wave of pure cold shot from Avress' fingers. Horror crossed the woman's face as she tried to duck. The cone of icy death was too fast. Instead of enveloping her body from the head to her waist, Illasera had ducked just enough for the spell to hit her in the face.

Panting, Avress stumbled towards her attacker. Her abdomen ached fiercely with the pain from her burns. She had healing potions in her pack but there wasn't time. After how easily Illasera had shrugged off her earlier damage, Avress didn't trust that she was dead. Drawing her final dagger, Avress kicked the woman over onto her back. Her face was frozen into an ugly contraction of fear and panic. Clearly she was dead.

With fingers shaking with adrenaline and pain, Avress finally reached for the potion bottle that was stowed in her pack. Drinking down the strong blue concoction, she let out a moan as the pain lessened. Giddy with the lessening of pain, Avress realized she had been hurt more than she had previously thought. The woman had been a very competent mage indeed. She had been lucky not to be wounded more severely.

Grimly, Avress began the task of searching the woman's body. Apart from a dagger and a ring of protection, Illasera had nothing. Of more concern, was the strange numbness that was beginning to invade her. Her fingers had been strangely deadened as Avress fumbled with the woman's clothing, but she had ignored it as the aftereffects of the battle. The sensation began to change and grow into a peculiar tingling. Avress looked at her slender fingers and gasped as a flash of light blinded her. Her body was enveloped by the blinding luminescence. The world about her faded into a blur and with a strange pulling sensation at the pit of her stomach, she was thrown to the ground.

Avress didn't need to look up to know where she was. Locked away within her the Slayer was rejoicing. Along her senses, the atmosphere of this place clung and caressed. It welcomed her like a lover. Shuddering, she stood. Being confronted by the serene face of the radiant creature before her was unexpected. Such a being was truly out of place in hell. Wonder washed over her as she stared. Avress was certain she'd never seen something so beautiful.

"I greet you god-child, you who are of divine blood. I have awaited you."

"And just who... are you?" Avress asked tentatively.

"I have existed since the first strand of fate was woven, a servant of the paths and the gods. I have watched your own path most carefully. Our own servant, who was the mortal Alaundo, spoke the truths that became prophecy. It tells of your coming and of all others who are the progeny of Bhaal. I am here to aid you, god-child."

"Aid me? How?"

The last time she had been in this realm, she had been met with demons. They had played a double role. The demons had tested her character and she had persevered. If she hadn't... Avress knew she would be dead or irrevocably changed. Somehow, Avress felt that the being in front of her would perform similar duties. As awed as she was by what had to be a Solar, Avress could not abandon her caution.

"I cannot interfere. I can only prepare you god-child... aid in your education. You are most unready to assume your destiny."

"What do you mean by that?" Avress asked, uncertain if she had been given a painful truth or an insult.

"I mean only that you are unready for the possibilities that await you. Your mortal mind does not readily comprehend the power in your blood. You must be ready. It is your presence that determines the outcome of the prophecy. When the time comes you will be ready... I will make certain."

"What do you know of my power... this destiny you speak of?"

Memories of the dreams and the strange abilities that she had developed, plagued her. They had grown with time and then when her soul was stolen... she had become the Slayer. Part of her welcomed the darkness and that bothered her deeply. The Solar's words suggested that she would not be able to avoid further exploration of what the taint brought her. Avress believed that power alone did not corrupt. Good things could be born of great power. Corruption only began with the abuse of the responsibilities power gave. Knowledge, in the form of what the Solar could tell her, would hold the keys to what she faced. For that reason she had pressed the Solar.

"Power comes with knowledge, god-child," the Solar spoke, and Avress shivered at the similarity of the Solar's words to her thoughts. "It shall come to you in time, as your destiny unfolds. I shall see you soon. Until then, hold your heart close and know you are not alone."

The Solar was engulfed in light and disappeared. Frowning, Avress pondered what the Solar had meant. It was clear that even if the Solar did know the answers to her questions, it was prohibited from telling her. The implications of what she had been told, by both the Solar and Illisera, would take great consideration. Most of all the Solar's final words in particular echoed in her mind. What had the Solar meant when she'd said she wasn't alone? As that thought passed through her mind, something lurched. Hazy and indistinct, a form rose from the darkness from a column of flame.

"So, you have finally arrived. I have been waiting for you."

"Sarevok! How is it that you are here? I killed you," Avress cried.

"You did indeed... although that was no fault of mine. It was you that summoned me then, even if the words were my own," Sarevok growled, making Avress shiver. "I have done nothing but attempt to reform myself since. As you recall, it is your will that shapes our father's realm... I am nothing, but the shadow you see before you."

"That doesn't explain why you are here," Avress replied.

"I wish to make a deal, naturally. I have little to loose, dear sister... and plenty to gain. As do you. I have waited in your home a considerable time to parlay with you."

Her brother's words sent tingles of unease worming through her mind. Since when did Sarevok care to parlay with her? The remembered pain of Gorion's death ached anew. After their second meeting, Avress had hoped she had seen the last of her sibling. How cruel was fate to bring him before her now. The many emotions that Sarevok inspired churned her stomach. She had loved Gorion as a father and as an orphan, family had been doubly precious. Having Gorion ripped from her had been agonizing. It had been a double blow to find out that the one that had killed him was a 'brother' of sorts. Not that she cared to admit that. Angrily, Avress forced her attention back to what Sarevok had said.

"My home?" Avress asked.

"You... you do not know where you are? Ha ha! What a bitter irony this is! You who stumble about nearly blind to your true power continue to survive while I, Sarevok, am reduced to this. Bah! Very well, Avress... I shall tell you. You know we are in the abyss but this part was once our father's realm, sister. It is shaped by the taint within you. I assume you formed it to protect you from the power of this plane. Rather ingenious, dear sister. I came here knowing you'd eventually come and then we could discuss my... deal."

"What kind of deal? What do you want and why should I agree, brother?" Avress bit out, angry at his presumption.

"What do you think I want? I wish to exist... I wish to be alive again. You can do that. The smallest fragment of your soul, my sister... given freely with the taint of our father within it, would recreate my flesh. Sarevok would live again!"

Avress paled. Did he even know what he was asking of her? Memories of Irenicus were crowding through her mind. Involuntarily she shivered. The blurred image of Sarevok scowled at the reaction. Indignation sparked as Avress noticed. Berating herself for showing weakness, she straightened her spine. It did little to make her more commanding but it was better than nothing. It were times like these, she wished that elves were made taller, as Sarevok fairly towered over her. Avress refused to be intimidated.

"You didn't say why I should agree."

"There is the knowledge of how to leave this plane of yours. That is one thing I can give you although I did not know that when I came here," Sarevok replied, clearly amused. "No, what I offer is knowledge. I know where you destiny lies, Avress. I know where you must go to find it. Search about on your own and it will be too late."

"Is there no other way of restoring you?" Avress ground out.

He was telling the truth. Deep down to her bones, Avress knew it. He wouldn't have come here if he didn't have something she required. Sarevok knew he had her in a bind. How easily he had manipulated her into this. Irenicus had torn her soul from her body. It had been a rape beyond the physical. Avress felt sickened at the thought of something so similar, if consensual. Returning Sarevok to life was not a welcome thought, either. Unfortunately, the Solar had been all too clear about the urgency of the situation. The bloodshed the prophecy had spoken of had alarmed her. If she was instrumental in how the prophecy ended, then she could not stand by and watch the slaughter. Neither she nor the Realms could afford it.

"There is no other way, Avress, unless you have another Bhaalspawn about that I am unaware of. It is your spark or nothing. Choose."

"So be it."

A ghostly hand reached out towards her. Avress had to stiffen herself against the instinctive flinch, as his fingers brushed her flesh. Icy and cold his fingers reached into her. Within she felt something stir and... bend. The beginnings of panic fluttered and she almost pulled away but she knew it was too late. A strange feeling of lightness made her clench her eyes closed. Slowly, the sensation passed. Her eyes opened and rested on the now solid form of her brother. A triumphant smile lit his face with glee.

"I... live! Flesh and blood and bone! Ha ha! I swore I would scratch and crawl my way back into the world and I have done it! Thank you dear sister... no gift could please me more."

"I don't feel any different," Avress found herself saying softly.

"Did I not tell you it was only an insignificant part? The first thing I shall tell you of is how this plane works. It exists because you will it to exist. It will take you where you need to be, or perhaps where you believe you need be. How to do so, I suspect lies beyond that portal," Sarevok said and pointed to a glowing portal that flared and then opened. "There are others but I know little of them. Enter that room and face your challenge."

"What is the challenge?" Avress asked, forcing herself to pay attention.

"I know not of its nature, sister. I know it will be difficult. You may not want to do it alone. You can summon those companions you require through the statues behind me. Once you complete the challenge, you will be free."

"Free in a way, perhaps," Avress replied, thinking of the prophecy.

"Ahh yes, the time of the prophecy is upon us. I unearthed the prophecy from an uncooperative sect of Cyric. The Sword Coast will run red with blood, yes, but it is the city Saradush where you must go. It is where the first step of the prophecy unfolds."

"Are you still a Child Of Bhaal?"

"No. The taint left me as I died. Some might still consider me a Bhaalspawn but it is solely a matter of... history," Sarevok said.

"I've heard enough," Avress replied tightly, reminded of just what that history was.

"Before you go, I have one more thing to ask of you, Avress. Take me with you."

"What!"

Amazement shattered her. She had understood his desire to live, but this was preposterous. Avress found herself staring. Sarevok's hard features remained blank and imposing. She could not read his face and abandoned the attempt. The cutting refusal her mind supplied was ready to be flung at him, but her throat closed around it. Amid her shock, Avress once again felt the tugging of fate. The Solar's words echoed in her mind. It had said she was not alone. Was this what it meant? He had killed Gorion! Even if Avress overlooked that, how could she trust him?

"How could I trust you? I am amazed you would ask this of all things," Avress finally answered.

"I do this for no selfless reason. There is power in your wake, sister. I am sure I am not the first to tell you this. Besides you defeated me. You have earned my... respect. Think of it, Avress. Brother and sister, side by side!"

"Side by side with my foster-father's murderer," Avress bit out.

"Do not bring up old woes, dear sister. We are even in that respect. I may have killed Gorion, but you killed the companions I considered my family. Then you killed me... twice. I am a warrior of no small ability, Avress. You might find me of use. I will take an oath to follow you, my sister, if that will satisfy. Here... in this place, such an oath would have power, like a geas. I could not betray you."

Avress was stung by Sarevok's words. She hadn't considered that her brother would care for his companions. Uncomfortably, Avress began to accept they had both lost something from their clash. They had dealt each other painful blows. She had even killed him twice. There was no fondness between them and yet, he asked her this. There were thousands of reasons not to agree. The matter of trust, or the lack of it, between them was just one of them. Offering to take an oath was even more surprising. A geas was not a light matter. Such a geas would make him unable to oppose her in any form. Such a black hearted perversion of free will sickened her. Even without her experience with geas through Yoshimo, she found them repulsive. Why, oh why, did Sarevok ask her to take him with her! Avress believed him when he had spoken of power. That was something she knew he wanted but it couldn't be only that. Again fate pulled at her. Here, right then, she would make a decision that would have bearing on things to come.

"No oath. Whatever my decision... no oath," Avress replied, trying to force her thoughts to come to some kind of conclusion.

"You... would not require an oath?" Sarevok asked and his face was strangely unguarded. "An... odd choice, sister. I would have required it of you. If I had even let you live."

It surprised her that he had even considered letting her live. Avress wasn't sure she was ready to think on the ramifications. It bothered her that Sarevok might have been far more merciful that she would have been. At the time she had truly hated him. To her younger self, Sarevok had been epitome of everything evil and wrong with the world. She hadn't really thought of him as a real person. After long months of suffering and seeing far more of the world, Avress wasn't able to see her sibling in quite the same way. He was, after all, just a man. Nor could she summon the hate and fury she'd once associated with him. What her opinion on Sarevok was, she wasn't sure. She did know it wasn't as simplistic as it had once been. Then there was the simple fact that the Sarevok that stood before her wasn't the same Sarevok she had fought at Baldur's Gate. Death could not help but change a person. Avress winced at the headache that was beginning to form. She'd had too many shocks for one day. She was not able to easily clear the tangled past she shared with Sarevok.

"I would not demand your oath, but could you abide by my decisions and leadership? We were enemies once... it is no small request," Avress forced herself to speak.

"You are right. I consider myself a leader of men, and have never accepted a master well. I would rather see us as partners but I could defer to you, Avress. You have won my respect," Sarevok said carefully.

She had been so sure he would have refused. It was no secret that he was proud. Arrogance radiated from him. Submitting to her will, even with a geas would not have been easy for him. Avress had hoped he would refuse to accept her leadership. If he had, then she could have easily made her decision. Frowning, Avress wondered why it was such a hard decision. Even if he had changed, how could she accept Sarevok as an ally? He had killed Gorion, nearly killed both Imoen and herself and caused great bloodshed. Despite those reasons, and to her great frustration, she couldn't dismiss his request.

Ever present was the tugging of fate. Sarevok had crossed her path and it wasn't simply by chance. The Solar had virtually handed him to her on a plate! She had granted his desire to live... but could she grant him forgiveness? Could she find her peace with Gorion's death? The scars of her foster-father's death haunted her even now. The part of her that held Bhaal's essence raged and wished to inflict that rage on Sarevok. Avress shuddered. She had done so much to control that part of her. The problem was that she was angry at Sarevok too. Avress forced herself to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure she could forgive him. But if she didn't take the chance, could she ever find out if she could find peace with what had happened? Could she prove to herself she wouldn't fall to the taint like he had?

"Very well. I accept you offer," Avress spoke, surprising herself. She hadn't realized she had made a decision. For a horrible moment, she wished she hadn't spoken.

"You accept!" Sarevok replied, clearly shocked.

"If you ever do betray me, by deed or omission, I will ensure that you die as painfully as I can manage. There will be no coming back," Avress spoke, meaning every word.

"I would not expect less of you."

Avress pried her stiff fingers from the hilt of her dagger. The tension in her body lessened but did not vanish entirely. If she had been forced to, she would have sent a fireball at her wayward brother within seconds. With tension dispelled, the seriousness of her decision hit her hard. She had accepted Gorion's killer as a companion. Slightly sickened, Avress forced herself to clear away her emotions. It was done. Gorion would not resent her trying to heal the wound of his death. Too bad her motives weren't quite so clear. Scowling at the frustration of questions that would not be easily answered, Avress turned her attention to more immediate things. She spared a glance at the strange sculptures behind Sarevok. They were all at once impressive and disturbing. If the... pocket plane, was truly a reflection of her own mind, Avress wondered why the surroundings weren't a little less forbidding and a little more comfortable. According to Sarevok, the strange sculptures or statues would call forth her companions.

Jaheira's advice, Keldorn's resolve and Minsc's clumsy but well meaning friendship would be most welcome. As would the fast companionship and trust Avress had in her sister, Imoen. Even Viconia's pointed remarks would be nice. Avress would also appreciate their company as a buffer between herself and Sarevok. But did she have the right to call them to face the danger of what she would face? Twice already she had involved loved ones in struggles that were not theirs. Two of those friends had died for it. Those deaths weighed heavily on her heart.

All of her friends had lives of their own. Could she in good conscience call them forth? Keldorn was still resolving matters with his wife. The Harpers probably had sent Jaheira on another mission. Minsc was happy adventuring with Boo. Wherever Viconia had gone she was probably content. Imoen... Imoen deserved any measure of peace she could find. Avress struggled within herself. There was no doubt that she would need help in the days to come. The Realms would not leave her at peace. What the Solar and the Elven gods had said, indicated she would be central to what was unfolding.

"Will you not call for your companions, sister?" Sarevok asked, breaking the silence.

"I do not know," Avress hedged.

"I would have thought you would have summoned such fast friends immediately," Sarevok taunted.

"It is because they are such fast friends that I hesitate," Avress snapped.

"Ahh, compassion. Why am I not surprised? Do you think they will remain untouched by the bloodshed if you do not call upon them? Your reputation proceeds you, dear sister. It is well known who your companions are and many would use them against you."

Avress looked away. It took all her will not to snap at him. He had a point. Their deeds had not gone unnoticed and they had done nothing to hide their identities. Her companions would be easy targets alone. Imoen was particularly vulnerable as a Child of Bhaal. The urge to protect her sibling rose. While she did not truly know who was older, she had considered Imoen her younger sister, since she had known of their kinship. To steady herself, Avress took a deep breath.

"You're right," Avress admitted. "I just do not enjoy seeing them suffer because of me."

Discomforted, and not wishing to speak further with her brother, Avress moved toward the statues. Her attention was fully on the sculptures but the jungle of metal armor drew her attention. Avress was suddenly and painfully aware that she was not three feet from Sarevok. The last time she had been so close, was to drive her dagger into his chest. Unwillingly their eyes met and for a tense second, they hovered somewhere between the memory and habit of violence. To her surprise, a strange expression crossed Sarevok's face. He broke away and moved away a few paces. Licking her lips nervously, Avress forced herself to look back at the statues. The sooner she called her companions, the better.

Part 2

The forms of the statues were vaguely humanoid, and twisted in what seemed to be expressions torment. As she moved closer, she felt a tell-tale tingle in the air. Magic hummed and following its urgings, Avress pressed her hands against the smooth polished stone. Senses she never knew she had, exploded. Images, words and emotion whipped through her mind. The faces of companions, friends and those whose lives she had brushed finally resolved. Gritting her teeth, Avress focused on one particular face; that of her sister. A strange pop echoed in her ears and in a familiar flash of light, Imoen appeared beside her. Avress pulled her hands away.

"Avress! I knew- Sarevok! What are you doing here! Get away from us!" Imoen snarled and Avress felt the kiss of magic in the air.

"No, Imoen! He... he's an ally now," Avress hurried to speak and then found that words failed her.

"He's what? Sarevok! You're taking him with us? So he can betray us? Stab us in the back? Why would you do this?"

Eyes wide and showing the fierceness that her easygoing personality hid, Imoen was ready to attack. Avress knew very well what kind of destruction her sister was capable of when she set her mind on it. Not wishing for violence to erupt, she quickly moved between her siblings. She never would have believed the day when she would defend Sarevok from Imoen. Guilt and shame bubbled up at the thought. How could she explain this to Imoen? It was clear that she better do it quickly.

"Please, Imoen? Let me try to explain?"

"He killed Gorion. He nearly killed us," Imoen replied in a subdued voice and tears welled up in her eyes.

Taking her sister's hand, Avress pulled her aside. Sarevok had said nothing, but she did not trust that he would remain silent for long. His sharp tongue might be all that was needed to incite Imoen to violence. Already, it was clear he was somewhat pleased by Imoen's strong reaction to his presence. Since Irenicus' tortures, her sister had never been the same. Her good nature was still present, but it was scarred with distrust and fear. It was doubtful that Imoen would recover fully from what had happened. Then again, Avress wasn't sure she would either. For now, Avress hoped that she could appease Imoen's concerns. Once they were a good distance from Sarevok, Avress gathered her thoughts.

"I don't know if you will understand, Imoen. I don't think I understand. It's just..."

"It's about Gorion, isn't it?" Imoen spoke up.

"Partly," Avress sighed.

"Gorion's death... it's never healed, but that's Sarevok! You know, big, bad and wears ugly armor!" Imoen repeated.

"Well, I think he's finally ditched the armor," Avress replied with a smirk that quickly faded. "The fates keep throwing him back at us. He's here for a reason. Imoen, what is happening will send the Realms up in flames."

"I suppose that's why we're back in the abyss?" Imoen smiled, looking about and then her face grew serious. "I've heard all sorts of rumors. Then there's..."

"What is it?" Avress asked, worriedly.

"I knew I'd see you again soon. Before we were supposed to meet up, I mean. Something strange has started to happen. I've been having... odd dreams. The dreams, the feelings... they're hard to describe. I think they're Bhaalspawn dreams, Avress," Imoen said softly.

"Oh, Imoen."

Their embrace was almost frantic. Tears welled up in Avress' eyes but she blinked them back. It had been foolish to think that Imoen wouldn't be affected by the taint. As silly as it had been, Avress never had the heart to think otherwise. Dark dreams had haunted her since she could remember. Bloodlust and murder had been her companions, even as a child. Instead of fading, they had grown stronger over the years. Maybe it was the same for Imoen. Or perhaps it was what Irenicus had done to them. Not for the last time, she cursed the elven mage.

"It's starting again, isn't it? Aren't we ever going to be left alone?" Imoen asked sadly.

"Maybe at the end of this we can find peace. Until then, we must walk the path that fate has set," Avress replied, thinking of what the Solar had told her.

"So it seems," Imoen replied with a dark look back at Sarevok. "What is happening?"

"I'll tell you what I know, but first I must summon the others."

Sending a quelling glare to her looming brother, Avress returned to what she could only call a fate spirit. Imoen stood away from Sarevok and was glaring daggers at him. Assured that there would be no violence from Imoen, Avress looked towards Sarevok. His silence had been unexpected. The Sarevok she once knew would have reveled in further taunting Imoen. Again, Avress was struck at how much her brother had changed. Perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised. They had all endured their trials. None of them were the same.

This time, she was ready for the flood of sensations the fate spirit caused. The power was almost intoxicating in its complexity. Luckily, it was easier to focus this time and Avress did so, focusing on Jaheira's face. In a flash of light the half-elven druid appeared. Her expression was one first of confusion and then pleasure as she recognized Avress.

"So, we are to adventure again, Avress. It is good to see you, although I wonder how we have made our way once more to this place. But what is this! Sarevok! By the sacred oaks of Silvanus, is there no end to you? Must your foulness be stamped out only to return ever more?"

"It was I who returned him to life, Jaheira," Avress replied.

"Then Sarevok lives again. Humpf. A foul act that spits on everything that is natural and that I have ever taught you! I know you have your reasons, Avress, and you must walk your own path, but I... I will never agree with this."

"I am sorry, Jaheira but you are right- I do have my reasons. He will be traveling with us," Avress spoke.

"Bring him if you wish. It is your mistake to make. I refuse to acknowledge his existence."

With that, the druid turned her back. Jaheira had been both mentor and friend to Avress. She valued the druid's opinion. It did hurt that Jaheira disapproved but Avress had known not to expect a warm reception for Sarevok. Biting her lip, she began the process of calling Minsc. The addled ranger wouldn't be pleased with Sarevok's presence either. Avress had decided to call her oldest companions first, knowing they would be the least pleased. This was a decision she couldn't hide from.

"Where have you brought me, Boo? I'm duly impressed by your show of great powers, but a little warning would have been nice. No matter! Where evil treads, Minsc treads louder!"

"Hello, Minsc," Avress said with a fond smile.

"Ooo! Look who you have found, Boo, with your unerring sense of hamster direction. It is our good friend Avress! A reunion of heroes! Eh, but what is this! Sarevok is not a hero! He is like bad penny, this one. An armored, deep-voiced penny of most sinister evil!"

"He's with us now, Minsc," Avress replied, repressing a smile at the ranger's assessment of her brother.

"Well, Boo thinks that maybe you have lost your mind but... we don't judge," Minsc replied and engulfed Avress in a warm embrace. "All that is evil will quiver before us like so much rancid jelly!"

Surprised that the ranger hadn't said or done something more, Avress returned the embrace. Minsc, for all his shortcomings, had a heart of gold. Releasing him to let him greet the others, Avress focused on the next person she would summon. There were yet two companions that were yet unsummoned. Avress could either summon Viconia or Keldorn. Keldorn had not been present at the confrontation at Baldur's Gate, but Avress anticipated he too would have choice words with her. Sarevok wasn't the kind of person that paladins generally approved of. For a time she and Viconia had traveled together at Baldur's Gate but she hadn't joined them in the final confrontation. What Viconia's reaction would be, she didn't know. The drow was a perplexing mystery made up of conflicting possibilities. For a time the paladin and cleric had been at each other's throats. Uneasy peace had settled after Ust Natha. The drow city had held revelations for all of them. Avress laid her hand on the stone and concentrated on Keldorn.

"So it has come to this," Keldorn spoke somewhat sadly. "I have heard the cries raised up against the Bhaalspawn across the land and I thought of you. I am pleased to see you unharmed. Have you a need for an old paladin?"

"Of course, Keldorn. Your presence is much appreciated. May I ask what the Order has to say?"

"The Order bids its members to be wary, Avress. It calls you dangerous, a threat to the stability of the land. And it is right. Whether you serve good or evil, the order is correct in its judgement."

Subdued, Avress thought back on her dealings with the Order. It hurt to find out that they considered her a menace to society. She had worked with them during her time in Atkathla. Their pronouncement might sting but as Keldorn has said, their opinion was not incorrect. Even the gods had told her that destruction would surround her. Keldorn's words bothered her in another way too. For a long time she had persevered against the taint in her blood. The urges and the demands of the Slayer within had been either ignored or sublimated. Avress had accepted she was neither good nor evil, but she wondered what how the future might change that. Her resolve would be tested, she was certain of that. Avress was also wise enough to know that she was not invulnerable to what might be flung her way.

"And what about you? Do you see me as dangerously unstable?" Avress asked, hiding her hurt in the smooth tone to her words.

"I am willing to stand by your side. It is my hope that you will continue to battle against the dark forces, which rage in your soul. You have done much that is worthy, Avress," Keldorn replied with honesty. "Now, will you introduce me to this new friend?"

"That is my brother, Sarevok. He requested to travel with us and I have accepted."

The surprise in the paladin's eyes was expected. Avress had told Keldorn of their previous battles. Keldorn had also fought against Sarevok the second time. The elder man assessed the younger with an intense look. Again, Avress wondered how she could ask these people accept Sarevok's presence. Before she could break the stalemate, Keldorn extended his hand to Sarevok. Her astonishment was second only to the look of amazement on Sarevok's face.

"I am Keldorn, paladin of the Most Noble Order Of The Radiant Heart. I have met you on the battlefield but have never been formally introduced."

"I am Sarevok and I too remember our previous meeting," Sarevok replied, cautiously.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance on more peaceful terms," Keldorn spoke.

"As am I."

Avress was surprised at the stiff formality of their conversation. She was not surprised at Keldorn as much as she was her brother. Sarevok had not wasted civilities on her. It had been easy to think of him as lacking manners and subtlety, but Avress realized that was most certainly not the case. To reach the Iron Throne, he would have had to display a great understanding of both. It was said that forewarned was forearmed but Avress did not feel secure in her knowledge.

"I assume that you had something to do with Sarevok's good health, Avress?" Keldorn asked.

"It was in exchange for the knowledge of this place," Avress explained.

"Then we shall see what will become of this new development," Keldorn replied and moved to greet the others.

Viconia lost none of her poise as she appeared. Noble in her bearing and exotically beautiful, she surveyed the pocked plane and then tilted her head in eloquent pride. Avress admired Viconia's ability to remain unruffled by most things. It was something Avress had only varying success with. The degree of control the drow exhibited was truly astonishing. The others had been momentarily startled to find themselves in the Abyss. The lovely drow priestess took in the group of familiar faces, and the looming Sarevok with out batting an ebony eyelid. With a lazy smile she turned her attention to Avress.

"The abbil calls and I come. Shall I play the part of a slavish dog? Is that what you think to make of me by this summoning?"

"I summoned you because I need your help," Avress smiled.

"My help? Ah, it must be because the drow are so renowned for their sense of loyalty. So be it," Viconia replied with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too, Viconia,"

"Yes, well there is much to be gained from associating with you," the drow grumbled. "And who is this most attractively defined male?"

Viconia favored Sarevok with a provocative look, to which he glowered. Avress found herself turning red. Was Viconia flirting with Sarevok? The giggle from behind Minsc, suggested that Imoen had not missed the drow's comment. She had not considered it before, but Avress realized that Viconia was probably correct in her assessment. Unfortunately, it boded ill as Viconia was not gentle in her attentions. Avress just hoped that they wouldn't kill each other.

"That's Sarevok. He'll be coming with us," Avress said.

"Hmm, so that's the one that caused all the fuss. I wouldn't have expected it from the looks of him. I thought he was simply decoration."

"Decoration! I will give you decoration, drow!" Sarevok's temper exploded.

"Enough! Sarevok, she wants a reaction. Viconia, don't provoke him. There is much to discuss and we cannot afford to argue amongst ourselves," Avress interjected.

"Argument will only aid the enemies that have brought us here. We need to hear why Avress has summoned us and what we are planning to do," Jaheria added.

Grateful for Jaheira's interruption, Avress began to relate the events of the last few hours. Her friends seemed both concerned and puzzled by what she had experienced. The words of both the Solar and the stone spirits were still fresh in her mind. The strange woman who had ambushed her had told her yet more. Perhaps unwittingly, she had revealed more than she should have. Then again she probably expected to easily win their encounter. Strangely, her loose tongue gave Avress the key to understanding some of what the spirits and the Solar had said. What little she did understand made her wish she knew more.

"What concerns me is the Five," Keldorn spoke up. "These other Bhaalspawn will do all they can to harm you, Avress."

"Four with Illasera dead," Avress added.

"It seems strange that she would throw herself so easily upon your dagger, abbil. There is something more to that encounter," Viconia mused.

"For once I agree with the drow," Jaheira replied unwillingly. "We must think carefully about our next move."

"Agreed, but I wonder if we have much choice. This place will send us where we need to be, not where we want," Avress said.

"There is the matter of your challenge, sister," Sarevok reminded.

"What is this challenge? If you know so much, tell us," Imoen snapped.

"I know nothing more than I have already said. Our sister's mind shapes this place and it will be her mind that shapes the challenges."

"Considering the last challenges we faced in this place, we should rest," Avress interrupted.

"Boo could do with some rest. He is very tired from bringing Minsc to this place."

The weariness she had been ignoring seemed to press down upon her. Avress had spent a great deal of energy in her duel with Illasera. She was tired and her burns had not been fully healed. If they were to fight tomorrow, she also needed to dress for it. Foolishly she had not thought she would need her protections. The gown that had been given to her in Suldanesselar was not appropriate for battle. Even if it had been, it was ruined from Illasera's flame arrow.

"Let us camp here and worry about fate later," Avress ordered.

Ease born of practice made the tasks of setting camp quickly completed. Imoen, Jaheira and Viconia soon began the process of memorizing their spells. Unable to sleep without satisfying her curiosity, Avress moved off into the shadows. The large circular room was almost as she remembered it. There were some changes and she wondered at them. Did they represent changes in her mind or simply that she had her soul? The room, for all its grotesque architecture, gave her a sense of safety and rightness. Above her the windswept sky glowed a strange shade of green. It made her think of some of Haer'Dalis' tales of the Planes.

"You should not wander by yourself, sister," a deep voice rumbled behind her.

"If what you say about this place is true, there should be no danger," Avress replied.

"Ah, but are there not dark and frightening things in all of our minds?"

"Very well, follow if you wish," Avress replied tightly.

Sarevok followed her like a well-trained hound. Avress wondered why he had joined her but found her head ached at the thought of having to puzzle it out. Instead, she focused her attention about her. There was little to see in the strange pocket plane. There were several blocked doorways. The unblocked doorway radiated menace and Avress kept far away from it. Completing a circuit of the room, she paused just outside the cluster of her friends. Something prickled along her awareness. There was something there, in the shadows. She could almost sense it. Whatever it was, it wasn't malevolent. Avress wasn't sure how she could sense it, or why she knew it wasn't dangerous, but she trusted what she felt. Whatever it was would keep until morning.

"You feel it. I had thought my senses playing tricks on me," Sarevok spoke.

"I don't know what it is but it's harmless," Avress replied.

"For now. You trust too much."

"Maybe you trust too little," Avress finally replied to her watchful guardian. "Go back to the others and tell them to set a watch."

This time Sarevok did not argue. Instead, he mocked a half bow and left wordlessly. In the shadow of the large centerpiece, Avress pulled out her backpack. The worn leather creaked as she opened it. Quickly she pulled out the items she needed. The green dress that she had been wearing was folded and placed back into her backpack. Avress had hopes that it might be mended. The deep blue robes she donned were familiar to her flesh. They had been made especially for her in Suldanesselar. The black leggings were soft and flexible elven leather that molded to her frame, as was the under tunic. The long blue linen over-tunic was belted at her waist and slit to the thigh for ease of movement. In place of the comfortable half boots she had worn with the dress, she slid on her knee boots. As well made as the robes were, they were without enchantment. Avress had found out that enchanted robes did not last long. Somehow her sorcery reacted badly with the magic woven into the flimsy materials and eventually disintegrated them. Only enchanted items made of more durable material seemed unaffected.

At her belt she fixed a wand of frost and two healing potions. On one finger she wore the Ring of Gaxx. She had taken it from the corpse of a lich. It was possibly the most powerful item she owned. On her other hand she wore a ring bearing an enchantment that would protect her from being held or entangled. The bracers at her wrists had a strong protective enchantment. Her second most powerful item, was the Amulet of Power she had been given by Aran Linvale. That item she was already wearing. Her daggers had, like her robes, been made at her request in Suldanesselar. They had a strong enchantment to make them sharp and almost unbreakable. Finally she re-pinned her hair securely to her head.

Dressed for battle, Avress felt more herself than she had in a long time. As much as she had wanted the peaceful life, she was most at home as an adventurer. With a sigh, Avress returned to her friends. They too had prepared for battle. Imoen was wearing her Cloak of Reflection and had her staff close by. Viconia wore a Girdle of strength and was fiddling with the Fail of Ages, while pointedly looking at Sarevok. He had obviously replaced Keldorn as the object of her attentions. The paladin was praying and Avress could almost see the halo of holy light about him. At the edge of the group Sarevok was silent and still. Jaheira was busy buckling the last straps on her elven chain mail. Several sets of eyes found her as she moved into their circle. Not until she had stretched out her roll, did they say anything.

"Interesting attire, Avress. I hope we won't be treated with a repeat of when we bought your last set of robes," Imoen asked with a sly smile.

"No, I finally gave up," Avress replied with an embarrassed smile.

Jaheira chuckled but Minsc blushed. The last set of robes she had bought with Imoen, had been the set that was disintegrated. They had done so with impeccable timing when they were trying to kill a group of mercenaries in Baldur's Gate. Avress wasn't sure who had been most embarrassed; herself, Minsc or the mercenaries. A cloak of protection she had bought some time afterwards had been destroyed in the same way. Avress had to admit defeat.

"What is this incident that it puts a blush to the ranger's cheeks?" Viconia asked.

With great enjoyment, Imoen told the story. Avress smiled at the companionable teasing. She had missed her friends in the months they were apart. When conversation died down, Avress wrapped herself in her blankets, her hand close to her wand. Keldorn had the first watch but she would be second. Until then she would rest. It seemed as if she had only slept for a few moments before Keldorn shook her awake. Avress hated taking second or third watch. She always felt groggy upon waking. To wake herself, Avress paced around her companions. Finally she settled back down and drank in the faces of her friends and even that of her brother, wondering about what the future might hold.

He could feel her eyes on him. His watch wasn't until much later but he couldn't seem to sleep. Instead he pretended to be locked in slumber and focused his awareness on his sister. Sarevok knew that she was trying to ignore him but she couldn't help herself. He had great satisfaction in knowing that his presence would continue to bother her. It was a petty revenge, but it gave him some peace of mind. That peace was doubly welcome when his world had been turned upside down.

As a Child of Bhaal, he had reached for godhood itself. That would forever be denied him now. Instead he would watch his sister, the very sibling that had defeated him, take his place. The thought was galling. He doubted Avress even knew what was at stake. Sarevok wondered if she would care if he told her. She seemed appallingly ill-named. For now he would hold his council. She would have to piece it together for herself.

He had surprised himself when he had asked her to take him with her. The reasons he'd given were true. There was power to be found in his sister's wake. Of course, there would have been other opportunities, other avenues of power he could have pursued. They certainly would not be as trying as tagging along with his pointy-eared scrap of a sister... and her irritating companions. Nevertheless, he had joined her and had even offered an oath as binding as any magical geas. What had possessed him? Sarevok wondered if it was the same thing that had made him wish to offer her mercy at their first encounter. That and the time it belonged to was over and he'd do well to remember that. He sighed, pushing away his frustration and wished for sleep to come to him. He wanted Avress to be stewing about her decision, not him.

Whatever was in the future, Sarevok swore to himself that he would not find himself thrust back into the abyss. The horrors he had seen there would haunt him living or dead. The energy he had expended to remain in his sister's pocket plane, was well expended. If Avress was simply the clearest rout to both life and regaining the power he'd lost with death, then so be it.

Part 3

The small group had woken well rested and eager to begin their travels. Avress had been glad that whatever presence she had felt before had not disturbed their rest. She had greeted the morning with apprehension and impatience. If this challenge stood between her and returning to the Realms, she wished to have done with it. She was also cautious. It would not be easy. With a final check that everyone was ready, they warily began to approach the open doorway. Taking a deep breath, Avress passed under the archway.

Circular and empty, the room seemed strangely charged. Avress could feel rage, hate and desperation pouring off the walls in waves. As soon as they had entered the barrier had reformed, blocking any escape. It certainly wasn't a room she liked being trapped in. The appearance of a man from thin air was almost not unexpected. The man was pudgy and the lines of his face were lost in puppy fat. Only his eyes betrayed his benign appearance. His gray eyes were filled with a fanatic light that chilled Avress to the bone. The furtive glances he made about the room made Avress uneasy.

"You're... you're one of us. You're one of the Bhaalspawn. I'm Gavid but names don't matter in this place. You needn't worry about me. I'm dead. I'm a nobody. I grew up in a small farming village. I didn't even know what I was until they found me. But I knew I was different. You can hear the screams at night, can't you? You can feel the blood of the murdered, how it flows around you... It's not terrifying. It's inviting. It calls to you. And if you give into it, if you offer yourself up to it, everything becomes clear. One murdered, two, a thousand, it all becomes a part of you. I murdered three of the local girls until I was driven out. And then I went to the city. Murder was easier there, and I felt the call every night. You can taste life you know... and it is divine."

His words made Avress' skin tingle. As he spoke she could feel exactly what he spoke of. Memories of the nights she had spent sweating and tossing in her bed locked into dreams of blood and slaughter, clung and gibbered. Those dreams had been her sweetest temptation. They had been the sup the taint had thrived upon. The milk paleness of Imoen's face told Avress that she too felt the call of the dreams. Sarevok seemed frozen like a statue, his features tight with the effort to repress whatever emotions he was experiencing. Her other companions seemed somewhat disconcerted. With effort, Avress pushed aside the memories of dark craving. She was stronger than the taint. It might call, but she would not answer.

"But, you resist it, don't you?" Gavid continued, his voice amazed. "Why would you do that? I can feel you've murdered many and yet you resist all the good that only the Bhaalspawn can appreciate. Afterall... the only thing we need fear is retribution."

Gavid slumped as if struck dead and then vanished. Avress felt his words sink in and she nodded to her friends. Fluidly, the group readied themselves. Excitement pulsed in her veins as her companions drew their weapons. The feeling of danger rose to a climax, and kobolds appeared yipping from the three arches ahead of them. Keldorn neatly slipped in front of the spell casters, as did Minsc and Sarevok. Smoothly they moved forward to meet the creatures. The meaty sounds of death echoed through the room. The warriors were easily a match for the kobolds but waves of the beasts kept coming. Mixed with the kobolds were dopplegangers. These monsters were more difficult to deal with, but Avress was pleased to see they too were quickly cut down.

The urge to join in the struggle and send a fireball into the kobold's midst was strong but she resisted. Avress held up her hand to Imoen, to pause any forthcoming offensive spell. Kobolds would be the least of their worries. They would save their offensive magic for later. Viconia and Jaheira readied their weapons but did not move forward. The few creatures that made it past the warriors were quickly dispatched. The flaming arrows they loosed were of more concern. They hissed through the air, seeking flesh to pierce and burn. Avress and Imoen were kept busy avoiding the arrows as did Jaheira and Viconia who used their shields to protect themselves. The familiar patterns of battle made Avress smile. The wave of kobolds and dopplegangers abruptly ended, but before they could catch their breath the arches again spawned more creatures. This time Avress signaled for her small group to begin casting spells.

"Keldorn! Take the left!" Avress called out pointing to the left most arch.

Obeying her order, the three fighters backed away to guard that side. The men had barely moved out of range when Imoen's fireball hit. The gnolls and ogre mages howled as they were incinerated. More enemies were phased into being to replace them. Avress sent a fireball of her own into their ranks. Gesturing for Imoen to focus on that side, Avress turned where the warriors were battling. They were slaughtering with efficiency but had taken some hard hits. Anticipating her order, Viconia moved toward them.

"Avress! Sahuagin!" Jaheira warned.

"I've got them," Avress replied.

Lightning crackled from her fingertips and arched towards the advancing sahuagin and the ogre mages. Satisfaction blazed through her, as Avress watched the lightning branch off and consume all of the creatures. Magic missiles from both herself and Imoen, along with Jaheria's accurate work with her sling finished off the few that still stood. When the last sahuagin was killed, something far more sinister appeared.

Groups of three drow fighters appeared from the furthest portal and the one that Keldorn and the others guarded. Avress was more concerned with the priestesses that immerged from the other. In eerie silence, they advanced, eyes gleaming with battle lust. Chanting her spell, Avress focused on the closest female. In a wave of frost and piercing cold, her spell plowed through the drow ranks. One of the priestesses went down and the rest had their spells interrupted. Imoen's wilting spell was hit almost at the same time. Spell after spell was launched their way but they kept coming. Avress both hated and envied their resistance to magic.

Jaheira had given up her sling in exchange for her staff. It was the staff she had received from the Tree Of Life. She was fighting off three drow fighters but was struggling. The wounds she'd sustained killing the two before were slowing her down. At one point she had tried to cast an entangle spell to halt the oncoming drow but had been hit hard with three crossbow bolts. As many as they took down, still more poured form the arches. One of the priestesses had called down fire from the sky on Keldorn, but the powers of his sword saved him from the worst burns. Avress launched a wilting spell as quickly as she could in response, and watched several drow fall. To her left Keldorn and Minsc were fighting back to back. Sarevok was spattered with blood and plowing his way through the drow that massed two deep around him. It wouldn't take much for them to be overwhelmed.

"Cover me, Imoen!"

Frantically, Avress began chanting a spell. Her chanting increased with volume as she struggled to keep her concentration as a bolt form a crossbow barely missed her head. Earlier, she had been struck on her forearm and lost the spell she'd been casting. She could not afford to repeat the experience. Loosing the spell she was casting might cost lives. Imoen was doing her best to distract the drow but they weren't fooled. The spike of fear at how close death might really be, seemed to push the words out of her mouth. With an exhilarating flush of sorcery, the world lurched and became gray.

Around her, the bodies of friend and enemy alike were paused motionless. They were a violent tableau but not one Avress could stop to admire. Taking a deep breath, Avress began another spell. This was another wilting spell, which she focused on the drow fighters that were massed against Keldorn and his fellow warriors. Once she had released that spell, Avress felt slightly dizzy. She was pushing her magic into being with frantic haste. That always took a physical toll but yet at the same time it was ecstasy. Her whole body thrummed with magic and power. Unable to stop, she began a chain lightning spell. This she aimed at the drow Jaheira fought.

Two sets of magic missiles pelted the remaining priestesses but Avress wasn't sure how effective they would be. Her next spell summoned a hoard of creatures that would hopefully distract their enemies. While they were distracted, Avress hoped that Jaheira and Viconia could heal some of the damage the party had sustained. Her final spell wrapped her in ghostly armor. Just as that spell finished, color and motion flooded back into the world. Chaos erupted. Drow fell, their bodies disappearing.

Screams echoed in the room. Even as they died, yet more appeared. Avress felt waves of death and carnage wash over her in an intoxicating wave, boosting her strength. Drawing on burning rage and fury she pulled magic to her and bent it to her will. Within the tide of her wrath, everything was eerily calm. Spinning in her palm, a ball of fire and heat floated. Gracefully Avress stretched out her palm as if in offering. Obeying her unspoken will, the fireball flew across the room, expanding as it hit and incinerating the dark elves. The magical shockwave sent Avress to her knees. The calm that had enveloped her, shattered. Head ringing, she groped for her dagger as a lone fighter charged her. His black skin was mottled with red burns and hatred flashed from his eyes. Slowly, too slowly her dagger slid from its sheath. She'd be dead before she drew it. Before the drow's blade hit her neck, a sword parried it.

"Move out of the way, evil! Minsc is coming through!"

Avress had never been so glad to see the demented ranger. A few expert parries and a devastating blow later, and the circular room was bathed in silence. Taking the hand Minsc extended to her, Avress pulled herself up. Jaheira looked at her with badly masked surprise and unease. Tearing her eyes away from the druid and not brave enough to meet the eyes of her other friends, Avress instead scanned the room. For all the opponents they had killed, there were no bodies. Only blood stains suggested anything had been there at all. In the eerie quiet, Gavid appeared again.

"So you have survived the retribution. I didn't. But then, you know how to kill a lot better than I did. Strange thing is that the longer you survive, the more blood you have on your hands. And there's never an end to retribution."

Unable to stop her shivering, Avress focused on replacing her dagger. That last spell had been unexpected. The fireball had been far stronger than it had any right to be. She also realized that she knew how to get out of the pocket plane... and to return. The new information had somehow appeared in her mind after the fireball. It seemed she could now move back and forth from the Realms and the pocket plane at will. Not that she was capable of leaving for the moment. Exhaustion pressed down on her and she wearily motioned for her friends to follow her out of the room. Avress had no desire to spend more time in it.

"I think I know how to get us out of here but we need to rest first. I'm exhausted and many of us are wounded," Avress said as confidently as she could.

"What happened in there? That fireball... I've never seen anything like that," Imoen said enthusiastically. "Can you do it again?"

"I-I don't know what happened," Avress replied, her exhaustion pressing down on her.

"It has something to do with the taint, doesn't it?" Jaheira spoke tersely.

"Yes," Avress sighed.

"Such power...," Viconia murmured.

"You utilized the taint within you, much as you do when you turn into the Slayer. Only once did I ever do the same. My skills, for a time, became unstoppable. Welcome it, sister," Sarevok said, his voice infused with intensity.

"You have much to think upon, Avress. Perhaps we should leave that until later?" Keldorn suggested, interrupting before the others could press yet another question upon her.

Grateful for the paladin's diplomatic end to the conversation, Avress clumsily pulled out her sleeping roll and fell into it. She was asleep before she pulled her blankets over herself.

Imoen watched her sister's automatic movements. When Avress collapsed on the haphazardly spread out roll, Imoen sighed. The dreams she had experienced were nothing to what Avress had just done. What her sister had accomplished was amazing. As a mage, it was doubly intriguing. Imoen's magecraft was very different to her sister's inborn talent. She wasn't even sure she understood how Avress used her magic. With a mental shrug, Imoen pulled the blankets over Avress. There would be time for questions later.

"To fall asleep so quickly, that last spell must have drained her totally," Jaheira remarked.

"The battle was trying for us all," Keldorn added as Viconia reluctantly healed his wounds.

"Avress applied the fireball of justice. Is this not a good thing?" Minsc asked with his usual bluntness.

"Good in a way, perhaps. I for one wonder what repercussions it will have," Jaheira answered. "Avress has kept control over her heritage so far... but what of the future?"

"Simply because you are too cowardly to reach for true power-" Viconia mocked.

"This has nothing to do with my bravery or lack of it, drow! More the fool you that you can not see the danger," Jaheira snapped.

"Bah! You spout your words and call it wisdom. There is no power without risk. Avress is strong and she should use what is being offered," Viconia sneered.

"No more arguing!" Imoen broke in, before Jaheira could respond. "We are all tired and it doesn't matter what we think. I don't know about you but I've got a few spells to memorize and then my bedroll is calling."

Chagrined, the group said nothing more. In relative silence, the group set up camp once again. Wounds were tended, armor and weapons cleaned and a sparse meal of travel rations eaten. Imoen kept close to her sister. Studiously, she was ignoring Sarevok. As much as she trusted Avress' judgement, she could not put aside her distrust and dislike of their 'brother'. He would betray them at the first opportunity. Avress' pain at Gorion's death was blinding her to the very real danger that Sarevok presented. Not that he would get far if he did try to betray them. She alone was more than capable of killing him. Consoled by her thoughts of a flaming Sarevok, Imoen placed her roll next to Avress and stretched out. Once the task of memorizing her spells was completed, she once again studied the sleeping elf woman.

Growing up within the sheltering walls of Candlekeep, had given Imoen's childhood a surreal edge. The love and care she'd had from Winthrop and Gorion and the deep friendship she had with Avress, were what had kept her sane even in Irenicus' hands. As long has she remembered their love, then there had been hope. She had never given up the dream that she might rebuild such love and happiness with a family of her own. Desperately, she wanted Avress to be part of that family. Imoen had hoped it had been time to reclaim that happiness after Irenicus had been destroyed. It seemed that it would not be so.

If Imoen believed in anything, then it was in Avress. Avress had nearly torn up Amn in her mission to rescue her. That kind of determination couldn't be easily destroyed. Whatever might happen in the future, Imoen knew that Avress would triumph. Then they could start on making her dream a reality. Finding peace in her thoughts, Imoen wrapped herself in blankets and drifted off to sleep.

The sounds of muted conversation lulled Avress into wakefulness. Stretching her back, Avress pulled herself up into a sitting position. The tenderness of her head suggested that she'd successfully slept off a headache. Her Ring of Gaxx probably had something to do with that and it had taken care of her battle wounds. Shaking the last of her stiffness from her body, she made her way to the huddled group of bodies to her left. Minsc seemed to be preening over Boo who was being brushed by Imoen. The hamster was possibly the strangest companion an adventurer could have, but Avress had found herself grow affectionate towards the gold and white rodent. Who was Minsc without Boo, after all?

"Look at Boo shine! He'll have all the lady hamsters quivering on their dainty paws!"

"Are you sure he wouldn't want that ribbon? I think Boo would look very cute," Imoen asked with a fond smile.

"No, ribbon. Boo thinks it's a little girly," Minsc replied.

"Good morning, Minsc. You and Boo are looking very handsome. So are you Imoen," Avress said, as she sat next to ranger.

"You think so? Boo says we must look our best when planting our boot in the backside of evil. How are you this morning? Minsc was very worried for little Avress," the ranger responded, patting Avress awkwardly on the head.

"I'm fine, Minsc. I was just a little tired and you killed the drow before I was hurt," Avress replied, reassuring the ranger. "Now that we're rested, are we ready to go?"

"We're ready when you are. Does this mean you figured out how to get out of this place?" Imoen asked.

"When I cast that last fireball... I felt some kind of surge. When it was done, I just knew how to get out of here. I think I can return us if we need," Avress replied.

"Our very own corner of the Abyss. Just what we've always wanted," Imoen said giggled.

"I'm sure all the demons are jealous," Avress chuckled.

"Boo thinks it would be even better if the Abyss had clean woodshavings and hamster food," Minsc said sagely.

"I wouldn't mind some pancakes or eggs, myself," Imoen sighed.

"Something better than travel rations would be nice," Avress conceded. "Imoen, Minsc, did anyone on watch see anything while we rested?"

"See something? Why? Do you think there's something here with us?"

"I'm not sure. The night we first came here, I could almost feel something," Avress said "Now, it's stronger but I still don't know what it is."

"Hmm, Boo hasn't felt anything."

"I haven't noticed anything, either. You might ask Keldorn," Imoen answered.

"I'll go ask him."

Keldorn's ability to sense evil might just have picked up something she had missed. Whatever it was in the pocket plane, it wasn't dangerous but Avress was beginning to become frustrated with not knowing what it was. The paladin was carefully polishing the already perfectly polished Carsomyr with loving diligence. Seeing her approach, he sheathed the mighty sword and looked up at her expectantly.

"I've been feeling the presence of something in the area. I'm not sure what it is. Something tells me it's not dangerous but I was wondering if you could pick up something I can't," Avress said.

"Has anyone else noticed?" Keldorn asked.

"Only Sarevok has mentioned anything. I asked Imoen and Minsc but they haven't felt anything."

"Give me a few moments and I'll see what I can sense."

The paladin closed his eyes and his features relaxed. Avress knew he was focusing himself inward to reach a meditative state. It was a similar technique to that which Gorion had taught her. When her sorcery had first manifested, it was often triggered by strong emotions. To control it, Gorion had taught her to meditate and then to focus her will. It had taken a great deal of practice to learn the techniques perfectly, but she had done so. Avress had not been blind to how easily her unfocused powers could harm someone, if she had not learned to control them. After a few moments, Keldorn opened his eyes.

"I'm afraid that my efforts have been in vain. The natural energy of the Abyss is blocking my attempts to pinpoint anything," Keldorn said.

"Thank you, Keldorn. I suppose it will remain a mystery for the time being," Avress spoke.

"You said that both you and Sarevok felt it, but Imoen did not," Keldorn spoke, the question of why hanging between them.

"Yes," Avress replied cautiously.

"That is most strange when Imoen is a Child Of Bhaal, and yet Sarevok is not."

The unspoken meaning to Keldorn's words lingered heavy in the air. Avress found she could not hide her vexation. The old Paladin was far more cunning than he seemed. The quiet consideration in Keldorn's eyes, told her he knew exactly how cross she was feeling. It was also clear that he wouldn't quit until she answered his questions. For some reason, Avress felt somewhat uncomfortable talking about the bargain she had struck with Sarevok. Unconsciously, her eyes sought him out. He was a ways off and was staring up at the green sky, as if it held the answers to the all the mysteries of the Realms. No, she really didn't want to talk about it. Avress also didn't feel comfortable thinking about having accepted Sarevok into her group of companions. She cared even less about confronting the consequences of giving him part of her soul, which Keldorn was hinting at.

"How did you know Sarevok is no longer a Child Of Bhaal?" Avress finally asked.

"All the Children Of Bhaal have a particular shade to their aura. I believe that it is a manifestation of the taint. Sarevok does not have this shade. He has something else," Keldorn replied.

"Then what does he have?" Avress gritted out.

"I'd say he has part of your soul."

Jaw clenched, Avress pulled her gaze away from the paladin. Memories surfaced of when Irenicus had stolen her soul. Keldorn had spoken to her on the strange absence that marked the loss of her soul. He'd also seen the darkness that was the taint, strengthen in its place. It was only the taint that had kept her alive. She hated the taint and yet she owed it her life. Avress shook away her memories. She admitted to herself, that it had been foolish to think Keldorn wouldn't have noticed what she had done. Mutely, she looked at the paladin, trying to find the will to speak.

"It seems that I am right. How it was done, I do not know. What I do know, is that you have bound that man to you in ways I expect neither of you anticipated. This is no light matter... think on it, Avress," Keldorn spoke.

The beginnings of panic and accompany nausea pulled her to her feet. Avress quickly retreated to the privacy of the shadows. Away from Keldorn and his perceptiveness, she forced her heart to stop its racing. Keldorn was right and there was no refusing the truth of his words. Against her better judgement she had given Sarevok part of her soul. Why couldn't that be the end of it! The idea of being bound to him was repulsive to her. It sent frissions of anxiety worming their way through her. She didn't want to think further on the matter. It was too fresh. Just as she had calmed down, a hollow popping sounded behind her. Whirling, Avress brought her wand up to bear.

"Err... hello?"

"What are you?" Avress growled out.

Cringing at the sound of her voice, the creature seemed more pitiful than anything. Mottled green and brown, it blended well into the surroundings, but Avress had a suspicion that it was more than camouflage that had kept it from her sight. The pocket plane had more than a few mysteries yet unrevealed. The creature was demonic in origin. It seemed to be an imp, but Avress was rather perplexed by its behavior. Even lowly demons like imps usually had a belligerent personality. This creature seemed most eager to please.

"No hurt! Please, am friend! I am the little butler for the great Bhaal, oh yes. Or I was... it has been very lonely for me. No more master to serve for a very long time. Until now that is," the small creature babbled.

"You're a 'butler'? What is it exactly that you do?" Avress questioned carefully, not wanting to be tricked.

"Ohhh, I does clean things. I goes and collects the little things that finds their ways into the Abyss. And when my mistress requests, I uses the recipes to make the shiny ones for her, oh yes!"

"The 'shiny ones'?" Avress prompted.

"Yes, oh yes! Call on me you may. Use my recipes for you, I will. Make the shiny ones. Have not done this for some time," the creature said regretfully, and then its homely features broke out into an expression of utter adoration. "Cespenar gladly serve the great one! Cespenar make good butler, oh yes! I have many recipes! Would you like me to make you shiny ones?"

"Ahh, no not right now. Are you what I felt earlier?"

"Yes, but Cespenar wasn't allowed to come out before. Now you is master, Cespenar serves. I be your butler, yes?"

The hopeful look made Avress fee a twinge of pity for the creature. Avress had a strong feeling that Cespenar was telling the truth. Therefore, he probably wasn't that dangerous. Having been the 'butler' for Bhaal, Avress wasn't sure if she trusted it. Refusing, however, would crush the poor thing. Its big sulfur eyes were looking at her with watery sincerity. Swearing to herself, Avress knew she couldn't say no. It was kind of pathetically cute.

"Yes, you may be my butler," Avress sighed.

"Ohh! Happy, am I! Cespenar is butler to Avress!"

"Why don't you go along and do your duties? I'll call for you if I need you to make me 'shiny ones'," Avress offered, a little unsure.

"Pretty mistress not want food? Can steal real good roast pig from fancy inn," Cespenar offered.

Remembering Imoen's earlier wish, Avress smiled. It seemed that having her own corner of the Abyss was better than she'd originally thought. Cespenar seemed very willing to fulfil any request she made, and her friends would appreciate hot food. Avress had a feeling that trouble would be waiting for them in Saradush. Destiny was rarely gentle. It would be wise to enjoy the relative calm and good food while they could. With a pang, Avress remembered the peaceful elven city. Demonic butlers and pocket planes might be considered exciting, but they really didn't match up to magical hot tubs and delicate elven foods. It seemed she would have to make due. Stealing the food, however, wasn't an option.

"Why don't you find breakfast for all of us, but use these coins to pay for whatever you take," Avress finally requested and handed the imp several gold coins.

"Pay? Very well, mistress," the imp sighed regretfully and vanished.

Chuckling a little at the imp's horrified expression at the idea of paying, Avress wandered back to her companions. She wondered what they'd think of their Abyssal delivery service.

Part 4

In the end, it was Cespenar's offerings of exotic delicacies that warmed the group's heart. The hungry adventurers laid siege to the many plates, and managed to demolish a remarkable variety of dishes. Some of the foods Avress couldn't place. Either the ingredients were strange, or the flavors were different to anything she'd experienced before. There were several platters of fruit and cheese that she surmised to belong to another plane. She'd certainly had never seen or heard of a blue fruit with waving tentacles that tasted like a cross between an apple and raspberry. The red cheese Avress had enjoyed was both sharp and creamy. She had also indulged in several favorite dishes and Imoen had enjoyed her longed for pancakes. The others similarly wolfed down their selections.

On full stomachs, they assembled at the arch between the fate spirits. Within the arch was a stomach turning darkness. If Avress looked at it long enough, the darkness almost twitched and writhed. Swallowing her discomfort, Avress advanced. The strange knowledge of what to do guided her as she pressed a hand onto the arch. Just has her hand rested on the stone, something reached out into her mind. Worming and burrowing, it sifted through her mind and tunneled through her thoughts. Instinctive terror demanded she pull away but before she could, light enveloped them.

Acrid smoke mixed with the sickly sweet scent of decay, pummeled her senses. Her eyes watered and stung in anticipation. Harshly, the sounds of battle grated in her ears. The cloying embrace of death encased the city. The faintness brought upon by the inter-dimensional hop receded, and Avress finally forced herself to focus. Saradush was in siege.

"The general is too busy to meet with the likes of these commoners. Move along and no one gets hurt!" growled a human soldier.

"These people represent the concerns of the entire town. Please, good soldiers, hear their case," a woman in mage's robes spoke persuasively.

"Our food is almost gone, our children cry out in hunger! Your master must hear out pleas," a portly woman in peasant garb, cried out.

The peasant's voice rang out clearly and resonated with the truth. Tension mounted as the others among the group of peasants cried out their agreement with the woman who had spoken out. Avress shot a look towards her companions, as she summed up their situation. They had not yet been noticed, mixed into the crowd as they were, but they would be soon. Pulling back was not an option. If they did, then they would draw attention to their presence. Hopefully, the argument between the towns people and the soldiers would be solved peacefully. The soldiers, however, seemed both arrogant and all too happy to bully the assembled peasants.

"The plight of peasants is not Grominir Il-Khan's concern. Stand aside townsfolk!" the same soldier barked.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll head back to your homes," a burly orc spoke.

"The army outside the city will surely kill us all! Your master cannot just turn his back on us!" a male peasant argued.

"Clear the gates! You'll not get another warning!" the orc snarled.

"Threats are not the answer here. Everyone stay calm and we can together reach a solution," a frantic female voice persuaded.

Something about the mage woman's words rang false. The advice was sound and her tone was reasonable, but Avress felt a chill rise up her spine. There was something about her that was just too reasonable and too benevolent about her. Clearly, the peasants were desperate. Avress did not blame them for confronting the soldiers. Yet, the whole situation felt contrived. In her travels, Avress had honed her instincts in detecting deception. There were times when she had been fooled. Most prominently among those that had deceived her had been Yoshimo, but that betrayal and others had only refined her perception. Here there was something most wrong.

"Our orders are clear! More along!"

"No one do anything rash. Perhaps if we return later when it is more convenient for Gromnir Il-Khan to see us..." the mage woman suggested.

"No, Melissan! We will not be bullied! We will remain here until they take us to see Gromnir!" the peasant woman refused.

"There is no reasoning with you! You only understand the edge of a sword," the human soldier spat.

"No! Put down your weapons! This is not necessary!" Melissan cried frantically.

With cries of fear, the townspeople reeled back. The soldiers still advanced with weapons drawn. The woman called Melissan moved off to one side, but strangely did not flee. Instead she disappeared into a portal of some kind. Scattering as quickly as they could, the peasants left Avress and her friends exposed. The reaction of the soldiers was immediate.

"Intruders! Spies!" the human soldier cried, noticing the party.

"Slay the intruders! Attack!" the orc yelled.

The six soldiers advanced in a well disciplined group. Without pause, Sarevok and Keldorn moved forward. They faced four of the soldiers that worked to engage them, while two others broke off. Minsc blocked the two that tried to move in to attack Imoen. Sharp and strident, the sound of steel clashing rang out to mix with the already deafening sounds of battle. Avress felt a rush of adrenaline, and used it to propel a set of magic missiles into one of the soldiers. Beside her, Imoen took the opportunity to back stab one of the soldiers unfortunate enough to present his back to her.

Compared to the challenge they had so recently faced, the soldiers were only a momentary diversion. Quickly, Minsc cut down his remaining soldier and launched himself at the others. Although they were neither unskilled nor uncoordinated, they fell with remarkable swiftness. Apart from two sets of magic missiles, Avress had not bothered wasting her energy on the soldiers, as Jaheira and Viconia had used their slings with good efficiency. Soon the soldiers were dead.

The sizzle of a portal opening, made Avress grab at her wand. When the portal resolved to reveal the form of Melissan, she didn't ease up. Likewise, her friends were less than eager to loose their grip on their weapons. The woman seemed a little startled to find herself the object of such distrust and quickly raised her hands. This action sent a twinge of dislike crawling up Avress' backbone. To take such an immediate aversion to the woman might have been odd in any other circumstance. When the woman was standing in the middle of six bloody corpses and not even wincing, distrust seemed warranted.

"Greetings, Avress. I am Melissan- a friend. Welcome to Saradush. I regret your first encounter was... bloody."

"I fear this is the least of the blood spilled in Saradush. How is it that you know my name?" Avress asked distrustfully.

"I have watched the events of your life quite closely, Avress, as I do with all the progeny of the Lord Of Murder. I have seen many of your kin slain over these past months," Melissan explained.

"Why are Bhaal's children of such interest? Many would rather forget we even exist, and more would see us dead."

"You might consider me a... guardian, for lack of a better term. I know the prophecies of Alaundo, I know some feel they allude to the return of Bhaal to the realms. By taking an interest in Bhaal's offspring I hope to prevent that from happening."

Avress' sense of unease multiplied hearing Melissan's response. The veracity of her words was indisputable. Something deep inside felt the truth of them. It was, however, not comforting. There was more to it than what Melissan had said. Avress was certain of that. What the woman hadn't revealed, she couldn't guess. As always, secrets grated on her nerves. There had been far too many things kept hidden from her in her short life. Pressing for details would not be wise, no matter how much she wanted to know the full truth. The tightness around Melissan's eyes suggested that she had a core of will, although it was well hidden beneath diplomacy and graciousness. Avress felt it was singularly unlikely, that Melissan could be pushed into telling the whole story. Hopefully, the details would reveal themselves.

"So, you too are meddling in the fate of Bhaal's children. Some would call that a very odd hobby," Avress replied with a wry tone.

"Perhaps... but in times such as these, I find it most necessary. I do not know how you came to be here, Avress. I fear you are now trapped here like the rest of us," Melissan continued.

"Trapped? How?" Imoen piped up in a frantic tone.

"There is little escape from a besieged town. Beyond the walls of Saradush awaits the army of Yaga Shura. They have laid siege to this town, seeking the death of all those that share your tainted blood. In addition to the army surrounding us, dark magic prevents us from even sending a message beyond the walls."

The cleverness of the trap was distressing. So many Bhaalspawn, and no chance of escape. It was plain to see that it was only a matter of time before the city fell. A blood bath would quickly follow. It was doubtful that Yaga Shura would care to discriminate between Bhaalspawn and the simple townsfolk. Avress felt sickened. She would suggest an evacuation through her pocket plane, but she had a feeling that until her business was done in Saradush, it would lead no where but the besieged city. Avress was also reluctant to reveal her new found ability to the human woman.

"Is there no hope of stopping this slaughter?" Avress asked.

"First, we must deal with this General Gromnir. Gromnir is also a Child Of Bhaal and was once a powerful general. I brought him and his loyal men to protect Saradush and the Bhaal Spawn gathered here seeking sanctuary. But Gromnir is mad! He has barricaded himself in the throne room and his troops run amok in the town."

"And one cannot hope to win against the enemy outside, without eliminating the enemy from within," Avress replied in understanding, and thanking Gorion for drilling her in basics of tactics.

"Yes. You are correct," Melissan admitted reluctantly. "The havoc in the town makes it almost impossible for the milita to man the walls. Their resources are split. We must defeat the enemy within, as you said, before we can end the siege. Find a way inside to Gromnir. Perhaps you can reason with him, but I fear he is beyond reason. You might have to kill the general to give Saradush a hope of survival."

"Those are not welcoming odds of survival, even if Gromnir is no longer a hindrance. Still, they are better odds than leaving matters as they are. I will do ask you ask," Avress replied reluctantly.

"I might be hard to find as I spend hours doing what I can to help the people. Ask what questions you might have," Melissan replied imperiously.

"I need to know more about Yaga Shura. He is our ultimate enemy," Avress responded with a frown.

"Yaga Shura is a Bhaalspawn, Avress. Perhaps as powerful as you... He and his army will not rest until all Bhaalspawn in the city are dead."

"If he is a Bhaalspawn himself, why is Yaga Shura so intent on killing other Bhaalspawn?"

"Until you prove yourself there are some secrets I must keep to guarantee the safety of the people I have sworn to protect."

Her response was as slippery as any Avress had heard. A dozen questions and retorts passed through her mind. Using any of them would be foolish. The reasons Melissan had supplied for her evasion, were not easily set aside. Careful consideration was needed before she confronted Melissan. If her distrust was unwarranted, it could do a great deal of damage. Saradush could not afford to loose any of its protectors.

"Very well. How long do we have until the walls are breached?"

"The siege could last a few days or a few months. Act quickly and may the future shine on your mission," Melissan replied and disappeared into another portal.

Avress was left feeling very unsatisfied. The woman had wisely made her retreat. With her gone, there was little chance of asking further questions. Glancing about the city, Avress shivered. The damage the siege had done was painfully clear. Many buildings were burnt out husks. Others endured despite the obvious signs of damage. Everywhere she looked, grime and soot was generously smeared over the walls and roofs. Despair and futility hung like wraiths in every doorway.

In all of her travels, Avress had never encountered all out war. She had seen many battles but none as indiscriminant and protracted as this. Her elven nature was sickened... and yet her taint was thrilled. Murder was committed every other minute in a war. There was a rawness in the air. The sounds of battle were a seductive primal thrum. Avress let herself feel it. It skillfully teased out her darkest desires and hidden longings. Slowly, her body rocked in time to its lullaby. Flesh singing, Avress opened her eyes. Knowing and mocking, a dark gaze met hers. The shock of the understanding in Sarevok's eyes pulled Avress out of her half-trance.

Hurriedly, Avress averted her gaze. With mounting concern, Avress looked towards her friends. Tymora's good graces were with her, as her friends had not noticed her reaction. They were busy looking over the corpses of the guards. How easily the taint had taken control, chilled Avress. Only once before had it so easily overridden her will. That was when Irenicus had taken her soul and she had first transformed into the Slayer. This was so very similar and yet so different to that experience. As the Slayer she had raged, hated and devoured. What she had experienced was not hatred. Never before had Avress felt how sweet murder could be. It had come to her with a lover's deft caress. That Sarevok had noticed her slip and worse, understood, made Avress shudder with horror.

Since leaving Suldanesselar, Avress felt as if the fates were conspiring to pull and twist her taint into greater being. First the Solar with its mysterious and confusing words, then the challenge and now Saradush. Each in its own way had served to enhance the taint's potency. She was yet scrabbling to control the its strengthened presence. Was this why the Solar had all but gift wrapped Saravok? Was he to be her reminder of what she would loose if she gave into the taint? A double-edged gift, indeed. Avress resented how she was being toyed with.

"We need to get moving," Avress called out to her friends. "We need to find out more about what is going on. I also dislike not knowing when the city's defenses will fail."

"It might be wise to find the person in charge of the city's defenses," Keldorn suggested.

"Maybe we should split up? If there's an inn, then maybe the innkeeper could tell us more," Imoen added.

"You're both right," Avress agreed. "Keldorn, why don't you take Sarevok and Jaheria to find out more about the city's defenses? You know more about defending a city that I do. Imoen can go with Minsc to find the inn. The rest of us can talk to some of the townsfolk."

"You might wish to reconsider, Avress. It is conceivable that Sarevok might be recognized. That might provoke a less than hospitable reaction in the city's protectors," Keldorn replied diplomatically.

"I would not be opposed to his company," Viconia said wickedly.

"Then Sarevok will come with us," Avress bit out. "Imoen?"

"Hey, everything's fine with me, Avress," Imoen chortled.

Avress was quietly gritting her teeth. She had been looking forward to some time without the hulking presence of Sarevok. Desperately, she wished to escape for a time and gather her thoughts. His knowing glances and smug satisfaction made Avress want to bolt. It was as if he was silently taunting her, playing on her fears, hinting that deep down she was really no better than he was. Just one mistake and she would slip and become the taint ridden thing he had been. Frustrated, she heaved a sigh.

Arguing would have gotten her nowhere. Keldorn was right that the city militia would be less than welcoming if they appeared with Sarevok. For the same reason, Avress had kept Viconia away from the inn. Few people spoke freely around a drow. Outside she could pull the cowl of her robe about her to disguise her distinctive skin and hair. Inside an inn, remaining covered would only attract attention. Sarevok was another matter. A surly seven-foot warrior in plate mail was difficult to disguise.

Hoping for the best, Avress watched as the two groups broke away.

The directions from one of the soldiers manning the walls, sent Keldorn and Jaheira backtracking. Having seen the forces arrayed about the city, Keldorn was less optimistic than he had been. The giants and other troops knew their business. Possibly Yaga Shura was the source of their expertise. From the accounts of the militia soldiers, he had appeared to direct his forces on the battle field many a time. Not that there had been direct confrontation after the first few days. After a few abortive attacks by the militia, it had become clear they could not hope to hold the city and attack openly. Thus, the city and settled down to the slower but inevitable defeat that followed a protracted siege. The enemy forces had surrounded the city and were keeping up a barrage of fire. It was simply a matter of time before the city fell.

As well as studying the city's defences, he and Jaheira had spent some time talking to the soldiers manning the walls. They had been most vocal about their dislike from Gromnir. The mutual dislike fostered between the two forces seemed to be the point of conflict when off duty. Having spent time leading forces of his own, Keldorn was concerned. Even if Gromnir was forced to see sense, the two groups probably would not fight together effectively.

Thoughts of the battle they were involved in, only seemed to veneer the other thoughts that troubled him. Keldorn had seen much in his life with the Order. Good, evil and every shade between had played some part in his life. None of those previous experiences seemed to help him with his current concerns. He respected Avress' resolve and ability to shape her own destiny, despite the evil of her sire. Whether her strengths were enough to carry her thought these dark times, he wasn't sure. Keldorn was also concerned with how he would plot his own course.

"Keldorn? You look pensive. Are you well?" Jaheira asked.

"I am well enough, Jaheira, though our circumstances give me reason to pause. The city's defenses should rightly be my first concern, but I cannot help but dwell on... other matters."

"Hmm, it seems that our circumstances encourage such contemplation. I have been thinking as well. It is increasingly hard to draw a line in the ground and say 'this side represents balance, this other side does not'," Jaheira sighed.

"Balance? Would that balance was the most of our worries," Keldorn responded with frustration mixed with amusement.

"Ah, having trouble with the black and white aspects?"

"That would be an understatement. I am quite certain of what evil lies ahead, but I am finding problems with identifying the 'good' path around it," Keldorn admitted.

"I'm not sure what to say," Jaheria spoke, laying her hand on the paladin's arm. "We do what we can when the opportunity presents itself."

"That would be all that can be asked. Torm guide us... we need his wisdom."

"And Silvanus too. I assume you are most worried about Avress?" Jaheira questioned.

"You are perceptive, my friend. Her choices will shape the future of the Realms," Keldorn replied, heavily. "While I will follow her, I question some of her choices."

"You speak of that abomination!" Jaheira snarled. "Better to have left his soul to be picked over by demons, as he deserves!"

"Such harsh words... What is it-"

"What is it!" Jeheira interrupted. "The least of that abomination's crimes is the murder of Gorion. That we have direct evidence of, but he is suspected for the murder of four other Harpers. All of them were my friends. Not to mention the other atrocities for which he is ultimately responsible. For Avress to return him? Let him loose to commit more evil? It spits in the eye of balance! I will never understand."

"Those are most terrible crimes, and yet...," Keldorn replied.

"And yet what?" Jaheira grumbled.

"You know that a Paladin can read the hearts of men. We can learn whether what motivates them is a striving for good or ill. This is an ability that I admit that I used on Sarevok when Avress first introduced him. What I saw was a man in a state of flux. He clings to his old ways and yet he doubts," Keldorn explained.

"I will not doubt your abilities, but I do doubt that he will ever change," Jaheira ended the conversation.

Seeing that the druid's mind was made up, Keldorn decided to let the conversation go. He also did not mention what he had seen in Avress. Frankly, it bothered him. Sarevok reeked of necromancy and he wondered what a tie connecting the two siblings would do. Keldorn wondered if Avress had taken his warning to heart. He was fond of the young elf girl, but was concerned with how she was trying to avoid many of her pressing affairs. It would be best for all concerned, if she understood more about what had happened before Sarevok realized. Keldorn did not expect large man to react well. Further introspection was cut off as they reached the doorway to the militia head quarters. They entered into what seemed to be some kind of legal proceeding.

"Countess Santele, I know this is difficult for you. But you have you make a positive identification," a man wearing the rank of captain spoke.

"Yes. He is the one... Mateo. He is the... traitor."

"No, the countess must be mad with grief! There must be soem mistake!" a man in chains cried.

"Are you certain, Countess? There is no mistake?" the captain asked.

"I am certain. Before my beloved son Ardic... disappeared, he told me he had witnessed... Mateo... opening the gate," the countess said with much difficulty.

"There. Surely you now see, my over zealous Captain Samand, that your egregious accusations have needlessly vilified my impeccable character," a merchant spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Countess? I am Ardic's friend! Your son and I grew up together!" the chained man pleaded.

"Captain, I stringently demand you incarcerate this heinous felon immediately!" the merchant barked.

Keldorn found himself frowning. He did not need to invoke his god given abilities to feel the less than scrupulous character of the merchant. It seemed that Jaheira had a similar opinion, by the way she fiddled with her staff. Clearly, the hot tempered half-elf was itching to give him a good thumping. Drawing on the patience he had spent many years developing, Keldorn forced himself to listen to the captain's response.

"You make no demands of me, Kiser Jhaeri! I fulfil my duties as I see fit! Men, take Mateo away. And escort the Countess to her quarters," the captain said.

"Yes, please... take me away from this place," the countess said, close to tears.

"Well, Captain? Am I free to go now? Is this travesty of justice, this witch hunt, this... this fiasco finally at an end?" Kiser sneered.

"You are free, Kiser, get out of my sight- I'm is no mood to see your unscrupulous face, right now," the Captain growled.

"I suppose such abuse is the best approximation of an apology I can expect from uncouth cretins such as yourself, Captain Samand!"

Once Kiser Jhaeri had left the building, the captain fixed his gaze upon the paladin and druid. The captain's bushy eyebrows met in a scrutinizing glare. It was not overly hostile, but Keldorn could feel the man taking their measure. Such looks were not uncommon when spending time with a Bhaalspawn. Most people tended to be suspicious of anyone, even a paladin, that stood side by side with a Bhaalspawn. Captain Samand's careful assessment raised Keldorn's opinion of him. It was only right that he be worried about their presence. Keldorn did wondered how the captain knew of his two companions.

"You must be the ones Melissan told me about. Are there not more of you?"

"There are more of us, but they are securing lodgings within the city. I am Keldorn, a paladin with the Order Of The Most Radiant Heart. This worthy lady is Jaheira, a druid of Silvanus," Keldorn explained.

"I am Captain Samand. Melissan said that you have two Bhaalspawn among your company... They seem strange companions for a paladin," Samand accused.

"Perhaps it might seem so but both Avress and Imoen are law abiding and honorable. It has been my privilege to stand by them," Keldorn replied sharply.

"Forgive me, Sir Paladin. I simply desired to measure the risk to my city. With that said, I fear I have no time for civilities," the captain spoke plainly, having accepted Keldorn's word.

"That is what we have come to speak to you about. We wish to know how the city fairs in its defense, but first, what was the matter we happened to interrupt?" Keldorn asked.

"Oh... that was a most unpleasant matter. A few days ago, someone opened a secret gate into town- Saradush could have been easily overrun. I am certain you understand the seriousness of such an act. We just found that the traitor was a young man named Mateo."

"It seems that you are not convinced," Jaheria added.

"There is no doubt in my mind that someone betrayed us, lady druid. The enemy came through a small sewer outlet that was protected by both a locked iron grate and several powerful magical wards. There is no way to open the gates from the outside. Mateo is a faithful soldier, not the type to betray Saradush," the captain explained.

"If your judgment is sound, then is it possible that this young man was not the one that betrayed the city?" Jaheira questioned.

"An alarm was raised, and my soldiers arrived only a few minutes after the gate was opened. We found but three people in the area: Mateo, Ardic Santele and the merchant Kieser Jhaeri."

"A limited number of suspects," Keldorn commented.

"When we began our investigation, I strongly suspected Kiser. He's a greedy, self-serving weasel who would sell his own mother if the price was right. He seemed the most likely suspect."

"What was it that changed your mind?" Jaheira replied.

"We did get a chance to complete our investigation. Ardic disappeared. He was our primary witness," the captain said and sighed deeply.

"And was this not suspicious? Did you not consider that Ardic was the culprit?" Jaheria barked.

"You do not know the boy. No, not Ardic... Someone who didn't know better might think Ardic was taking revenge for Gromnir's banishment of his father. But the Count was a nothing but a cruel, violent bastard... forgive my language, lady. Gromnir did Ardic and the Countess a favor and Ardic bears the city no ill will."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right, but what of his disappearance? He was, after all, the primary witness in a case of treason," Jaheria conceded.

"His disappearance wasn't all that suspicious. Ardic was taking his regular shift on the battlements when he disappeared. He wouldn't be the first taken by an arrow or spell. Or Mateo simply might have murdered him," the captain elaborated.

Jaheira shivered. She knew only too well what destruction a single mage could wreck. Having seen what both Imoen and Avress were capable of had given her even more respect for mages. It was entirely plausible that a mage had disintegrated Ardic or he had toppled from the wall. It just seemed rather convenient. Jaheria could knew that Keldorn was having similar thoughts.

"Then what has shifted your suspicious to Mateo?" Keldorn interrupted.

"Our attention was on Kiser but we had no proof. Then the Countess told us that Ardic, her son, had implicated Mateo before he disappeared."

"Are you sure that this woman is speaking the truth?" Jaheira asked.

"If you knew the Countess, you would know her word is beyond reproach. She has nothing to gain from a lie- Mateo was Ardic's closest friend. Accusing him was traumatic for her," the captain explained and then looked down to the floorboards. "Still, I have to admit this does not sit well in my gullet. I was certain that Kieser Jhaeri was the guilty party."

"Will you not investigate further?" Keldorn prompted.

"I fear that I do not have the time or resources to do so. Mateo will not be executed until after the siege. I hope that I will have the opportunity to investigate further once it is over," Samand replied.

Jaheira watched Keldorn carefully. It was clear that he wished to offer his services. The possible miscarriage of justice that they were witness to, bothered her sense of balance. She too wished to act. The story that the captain had painted was filled with far too many unanswered questions. Jaheira did not think that Avress would object to help the captain investigate. If Mateo wasn't the guilty party, then it was possible that the gate would be opened a second time. The militia could not afford another breach.

"Perhaps, we might be able to help," Jaheira spoke up.

"That is if the rest of our group agrees," Keldorn supplied.

"Any help would be appreciated. I will give you access to Mateo and perhaps the Countess would be willing to speak to you. I do ask that you are diplomatic in your investigations. I would prefer that the Countess is not antagonized. Nor do I care to have Kiser filling my ears with his long-winded complaints. Now, you mentioned other questions regarding the defense of the city?" Samand replied.

Quickly, Keldorn wrapped up their business with the captain. Samand was very willing to explain the defense of the city to someone who might be able to offer advice. Keldorn was pleased to find that the captain was doing far better than most. He had very little guidance to offer. The city was encircled by a magically enhanced high wall. It would be very difficult to breach it but even if the army didn't crush it, it was simply a matter of time. Starvation and further pummeling from enemy catapults would break the city's defense. There was also the risk of pestilence. The number of dead was steadily increasing and there was no place to bury them and too little fuel to burn them.

Even so, the captain was hopeful. According to the captain, if nothing changed, the city could survive three more months. At the end of those months, Samand hoped that neighboring cities would notice the lack of travel on the trade routs and send help. Keldorn was not as certain that help would come. Few would care to defend a city full of Bhaalspawn. Keldorn was relieved to hear that the city could stand for some time yet. Hopefully that would give them time to both deal with Gromnir and Yaga Shura. As he and Jaheira exited the militia head quarters, Keldorn sent a prayer of thanks to Torm.

Part 5

Suspicious glares and wary contemplation were all they received from the townsfolk. The few people that Avress had attempted to speak to, simply hurried away or blistered her ears with fiery condemnation of Gromnir or Bhaalspawn. Avress was finding that her own temper, encouraged by the war churning around her, was beginning to fray. Encountering a group of humans and dwarves that had nearly come to blows, set her to grinding her teeth. The sheer stupidity of their argument had moved her to intervene. Quickly they had backed down, recognizing her taint. That left Avress all the more cross and a little humiliated that her taint was broadcasting itself.

Usually, it took a close inspection by a mage or cleric for her taint to be noticed. Learning to hide her taint was something Jaheira and Khalid had been adamant about. They had given her extensive lessons on how to hide the tell-tale aura from casual notice. Given that the Children of Bhaal were openly hunted, Avress usually took pains to repress and shield the taint. Her efforts had been mostly successful. One exception to her usually strict control, had been after Irenicus had taken her soul. Requiring restorative aid after finally killing Bodhi, they had walked into a temple and had half a dozen clerics reaching for their maces. It seemed being in a foul temper and in the middle of a war, amounted to another situation where her control lapsed.

Having nearly completed their circuit of the town, Avress was looking forward to going to the inn. She strongly desired some measure of privacy and quiet. As they rounded the final bend, her temper finally snapped. A group of five elves were huddled against a building. Soldiers in soiled uniforms and projecting a lazy malice moved towards the elves. The elven women were pale with fright as the soldiers snarled their taunts and innuendoes. Face wiped of emotion, and eyes filled with icy contempt, Avress moved to block the soldier's path. Her ears were ringing with rage and her fingers pricked to send a fireball into the soldier's midst. The leader of the small group of solders seemed more amused than threatened at her advance. Avress thought him remarkably stupid.

"You got some business with us, little girl? If you don't push off, we'll be happy to do business with you just as soon as we finish up here. Maybe when we're done, we'll even introduce you to a couple of friends," the human soldier gibed, raking his eyes over her figure.

"Leave the elves alone," Avress spoke, her head filled with cold calculating rage. "You do not wish to do business with them or me."

"A piece of advice, unless you got a few more like him, you shouldn't press your luck," the soldier sneered, pointing to Sarevok. "Now you just got yourself into a whole heap of trouble."

"Again, leave the elves alone. Back off or feel the wrath of a Child of Bhaal," Avress said in a reasonable tone.

The change in the soldiers was immediate. The leader paled and pulled away. Bubbling and whirling about her, the taint spilled out of her control in a skin prickling wave. Avress watched as the soldiers shuddered. What they had been about to do sickened her. Gromnir's soldiers seemed to be guilty of everything Melissan had hinted at. For better effect, Avress let her lips turn up in a feral smile. If they hadn't backed down, she wouldn't have regretted it.

"A Bhaalspawn! How could we know there were elf Bhaalspawn? Look, we were just having some fun. We don't want no trouble. We'll leave the pointy ears alone!"

"Leave," Avress barked out.

With remarkable speed, the soldiers left. Turning around, Avress was pleased to note that the elves hadn't slipped away. She had half expected them to. That they had stayed, melted away some of her rage. To her surprise, the elves were gold elves. They seemed almost absurdly glad to see another elf, even though she was a Bhaalspawn. That they were so pleased to see her made Avress realize how desperate their situation was. With a quick glance towards Viconia to make sure she was covered, Avress made a decision. Gold elves were not commonly seen in human settlements and her curiosity was piqued. Thankful for the tutoring Ellesime had given her, Avress bowed a greeting and one of the males moved forward to return the bow. The traditional words of welcome were slightly hesitant, but Avress returned them warmly.

"I am Tharindil of Evermeet. Thank you for saving us from those bullies. We are in your debt but I fear there is little we can offer but our thanks," the elven man spoke

"I am Avress of Candlekeep, and I am honored to have been of service."

"Again you have our thanks. The soldiers are not easily dissuaded and we would not have been able to stand against them. I fear, however, that having nowhere to stay, we shall soon afoul of them again," Tharindil replied, uneasily.

Having learnt more of elven customs and etiquette, Avress understood the elf's discomfort. He technically owed her a debt of gratitude and could not repay it and yet he had to ask yet another favor. Tharindil had phrased the request such that she could ignore it, if she chose. Avress couldn't. The disheveled garments and the lines on the elves' faces spoke of long, fear filled nights. What puzzled her was why the elves were without shelter. Wouldn't someone have taken them in? Elves were generous to those who offered them hospitality. Even if they could not pay immediately, they would go to great lengths to repay their debt. In most circumstances, asking what had brought the gold elves so low, would be against elven etiquette, but with Tharindil in her debt, Avress could press for an answer.

"Might I ask how is was that you were forced onto the streets?" Avress questioned.

"We were with travelling with a trading caravan to organize trade on behalf of Evermeet. The caravan was stranded within the city when war broke out. The innkeeper turned us away in fear our wives would attract the attention of the soldiers. What money we had, has been spent on food. No one dares offer us hospitality."

"With your permission, may I make inquiries for lodgings on your behalf?" Avress asked.

Relief passed over the elves' faces. The gold elves were the most formal and traditional of all elves. Their pride was the only thing that kept them standing, but they had still not requested her aid directly. They simply could not do so without betraying everything they believed in. Avress respected their resolve but could not understand why they would follow tradition to their possible deaths.

"It would be most welcome," Tharindil spoke.

Making the traditional goodbyes, Avress left with her two companions after requesting the elves wait. Mentally she turned over the ways to resolve the elves' dilemma. Although Avress had said nothing to the elves, she wasn't sure finding them lodgings would be easy. The people of the town were too cowed by the soldiers, to offer hospitality and the innkeeper had already made clear his opinion. Avress wouldn't be adverse to forcing the innkeeper to take the elves if she must, but she would prefer not to. Such tactics left a bad taste in her mouth and might backfire if she was not there to insure the safety of the elves.

"Is it not wise to promise aid you cannot guarantee, sister," Sarevok spoke, breaking into her thoughts.

"I did not request you opinion on the matter," Avress replied in a clipped tone, angry both that he aired her own doubts and openly challenged her.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought," Sarevok snarled.

"I asked you if you would obey my leadership and you said that you would," Avress snapped.

"I promised to obey, but I did not agree to follow blindly or silently. Do you truly expect one of these rabble to take the elves in?" Sarevok retorted gesturing to a passing peasant.

"No, I do not. If there is no one in town willing to take them in, then I will take them to the pocket plane. Better that than linger on the streets," Avress finished.

"I almost hope that you do take them to the abyss, Avress. I wouldn't mind seeing my cousins' expressions when they realize where they are," Viconia laughed.

"There are some options I would like to try first," Avress replied tightly, wondering if Viconia had interrupted their argument purposefully and decided that she wouldn't put it past the crafty cleric.

With purpose in her stride, Avress hurried toward the temple of Waukeen she had seen earlier in their exploration of the town. Her temper was still bubbling but she forced herself to hide it, if not control it. She didn't like that Sarevok had made her angry so easily. She'd be damned if she would let him see their argument continued to provoke her. By the time she had arrived at the temple, to all outward appearances, Avress was calm. The taint was still bleeding out of her control, but there was little she could do about it. It would take some time and concentration before she could rebuild her shields around it. Whoever ran the temple would be familiar with Bhaalspawn anyway. Entering the temple, a tall human woman moved forward. Avress was pleased to see that the priestess didn't react to her presence, other than to let her eyes momentarily linger upon her.

"Welcome to the temple of Waukeen. I am Sister Farielle. How might I help you?"

"Greetings Sister Farielle. I have come to request aid on behalf of a group of gold elves. They are without shelter and have run afoul of Gromnir's troops," Avress explained.

"I see you desire sanctuary for them. That I will offer gladly," Farielle spoke with a smile.

"You hospitality would be greatly appreciated by the elves. I feel that I should warn you, Sister, that I prevented Gromnir's troops from molesting them. They fear retribution," Avress spoke.

"Even Gromnir's bullies will not risk defiling a temple. Bring the elves here and I shall take care of them," Farielle replied.

"You have my thanks and theirs," Avress returned and turned to leave.

"Wait, you are a Bhaalspawn, yes? I do not recognize you and I have seen all of the Bhaalspawn in Saradush. Have you found a way in and out of the city?"

Avress considered the cleric. The whole city was frantic to escape, and the priestess was no different. Not that Avress blamed her for wishing to leave the besieged Saradush. Sister Farielle didn't, however, seem to be the sort that would abandon her post or do anything to ensure her safety. Explaining about her ability would be difficult and most likely unwise, but Avress wondered at what information the cleric possessed. In the course of her duties, she would be privy to a great deal of gossip. There was much that Avress wold like to ask her. Foremost was Melissan. It was likely that she knew more about their current situation that Avress did. A bargain might be beneficial.

Glancing towards Viconia, Avress flashed a quick query to the Drow in their silent language. Knowledge of the Drow tongue and their subtle language of gestures had remained after the silver dragon had returned them to their true shape. She had wondered if this was done purposefully by the proud dragon or if it was simply a side effect of the spells that had been cast upon them. Regardless, it was in situations like this that Avress appreciated the knowledge. The sly Viconia was often able to notice things that she overlooked, and Avress valued her input. It was also an advantage to be able to question her companions without others knowing. For a moment the dark cleric seemed to consider her question and then flashed an affirmative response, while cautioning her.

"You are correct that my companions and I are new to the city. I would be happy to tell you how I came here in exchange for some information," Avress suggested.

"I'm not sure what information I can give you. I will not repeat anything said to me in confidence," the Sister said cautiously.

"Fair enough, as I am not sure if my explanation would be of much use to you. What information I seek is of the general kind. I wish to know more about Melissan," Avress supplied.

"Melissan is well known and I will happily bargain my knowledge of her for yours... no matter if it is not what I might wish it to be," Farielle replied with a sigh.

"Thank you, Sister. My ability seems to be part of my nature as a Bhaalspawn. I'm afraid I can't teleport myself anywhere I wish. My destinations are limited to where I need to go. For the moment I am limited to Saradush, or a pocket plane in the Abyss," Avress explained.

"The Abyss? That certainly isn't what I hoped. Is there any possibility that you could take people somewhere other than Saradush in the future?"

"I'm not sure. If I could, I'm not sure I could transport so many people. Even if I did, the townsfolk might not be any safer," Avress replied honestly.

"You were honest but I can't help but feel disappointed. Very well, I'll tell you about Melissan. She appeared some months ago and petitioned the city council to shelter the Bhaalspawn she brought to the city. Melissan persuaded the council and within a few months, she managed to find and bring many Children of Bhaal to the city. Others followed after hearing that Saradush was safe haven for their kind. Melissan is a kind and well meaning person. I doubt she expected this to happen. When rumors sprung up of an army that was rising to kill Bhaalspawn, the city panicked. Melissan tried to help," Farielle explained, her face eloquent in its flow of emotions.

"How did she try to help?" Avress questioned.

"Hearing about Gromnir and his exploits, she went to ask him to help protect the city. He agreed and the city welcomed him with open arms. Saradush is well defended but professional soldiers and a general that had battle experience could have made all the difference. When Yaga Shura besieged the city, Gromnir changed and well... things degenerated to what you now see."

"So this is a case of the best of intentions gone awry?"

"Yes. It is really quite tragic," the Sister sighed.

She did not wish to say anything, and risk offending the helpful Farielle, but Avress wasn't as certain as the priestess. It just seemed so convenient. Sadly, Avress couldn't be certain her suspicions were correct. At least she knew more than she had before. Thanking the cleric, Avress made her leave. After escorting the elves to the temple, they made their way to the inn.

Avress was glad that neither of her companions were inclined to speak on their journey to the inn. With Viconia, Avress felt she didn't have to fill the silence. The Drow cleric seemed to appreciate that she didn't feel the need to chatter, something Vicionia condemned as vice common to surfacers. In Avress' opinion, Imoen always had enough chatter for the both of them. Sarevok was also decidedly close mouthed. Avress guessed that he was displeased she had succeeded in her quest to find the elves lodgings. The cozy atmosphere of the inn and Imoen's call of welcome was a cherished distraction.

Tucked away within the thick walls of the inn, the sounds of battle were dulled. When the inevitable pounding of the catapults intruded, the barkeep only laughed and jauntily called for the new tally of broken plates. Avress could almost believe that Saradush wasn't in as much peril as it was. Sitting down by her sister, Avress accepted the mug of dark ale handed to her by one of the waitresses. Casually, she let her gaze wander over her companions. Having arrived before them, Jaheira and Keldorn were sagely watching the others. They almost seemed like concerned parents hovering over their children. Viconia was a study of disinterest a she sipped her wine, but she watched the other occupants of the inn from the corners of her eyes. In contrast Sarevok glared intensely at anything and everything. Imoen was in her element. Her sister always seemed happiest in the middle of a throng of people. Strangely, Minsc was her happy companion while she chatted and cavorted. Perhaps Imoen's free spirit and sometimes childish actions gave her a link with the addled ranger.

Seeing her friends safely together once again, let Avress relax a little. She always disliked breaking the party up. It was a silly fear, but she always worried that while she wasn't there something might happen to someone she loved. It was a fear that had burst into being the night Gorion had demanded she run. After the deaths of Dynaheir and Khalid and the later kidnapping of Imoen, it had taken Avress a great deal of effort to control that fear.

"So, Avress what did you see in town?" Imoen chirped up.

"The whole town is on edge. People are fighting each other and forgetting the real enemy," Avress spoke, her temper re-igniting. "Gromnir's soldiers are as much of a threat as we were lead to believe. They have the townspeople under their collective thumb."

"Those soldiers must be shown the righteous boot. Minsc, Boo and Imoen had to save the pretty lady who brings us ale from them," Minsc added.

"The militia captain shares our opinion but can't spare the forces to control them," Jaheira spoke.

"Just how stretched is the militia?" Avress asked.

"I fear the situation is most dire, Avress. The city might last a month or more. The captain said he expected their allies to send aid. I am not too certain their allies will risk such a large confrontation over Bhaalspawn," Keldorn replied with honesty.

"A month is better than a week," Avress sighed. "Did you learn anything from the innkeeper, Imoen?"

"Not much. Pyrgam Aleson, the owner of the inn said the whole city is sealed up tight. I did meet another Bhaalspawn!" Imoen replied excitedly.

"Oh?" Avress asked, her tone expressionless.

"Don't be like that! He was really nice. Did you know he teleports when he's afraid? Well, Viekang could before Melissan helped him. That's why he was stuck here like the rest of us. I figured it out, though. All I had to do was cast a horror spell on him and he just winked out!" Imoen chattered with a smile.

Avress loved her sister, but she worried at Imoen's recklessness. While she knew there were good Bhaalspawn, there were also very dangerous ones. The proof of that was sitting across from her. That Imoen had approached the man without thinking, gave her chills. All too easily the strange Bhaalspawn could have hurt her. Ruefully, Avress wondered if she should have sent Jaheira with Imoen and Minsc.

Their small group had formed effective partnerships. The partnerships not only balanced their skills but their personalities. Minsc had adopted Imoen as his witch, although he'd not said it in so many words. Jaheira luckily balanced their flighty natures with her common sense. Avress often combined her skills with Viconia and Keldorn, although she sometimes fell back to simply let her spells fly. Avress was beginning to see that the addition of another party member added a whole new dynamic. That was something she'd have to consider before their next battle. It was lucky that they had worked together so well without better preparation.

"He used a power like Avress'?" Jaheira asked.

"Sorta. It was just blind teleportation. He didn't have control over where he went," Imoen answered.

"As interesting as this Bhaalspawn might have been, there is a pressing matter we must discuss," Keldorn broke in. "Unfortunately, the city does not seem to be as well sealed as we believed. A traitor tried to open the gates. A guard named Mateo has been accused, although neither the captain nor I am satisfied. If our suspicions are correct, it leaves the gates open to further tampering."

Keldorn and Jaheira elaborated on what had happened at the militia headquarters. Their news settled like a rock in Avress' stomach. Saradush had to stand until Gromnir and ultimately Yaga-Shura were defeated. With the traitor on the loose, Saradush was at risk. It seemed that they would have to find out if this Mateo was the real traitor. While this wasn't the first time Avress had helped to solve a mystery, she disliked being sidetracked. The truth was that she wanted to be as far from Saradush as possible. She hated how her taint was roused by the constant slaughter. Maybe it was cowardly, but Avress was not inclined to care.

"I suppose we'll be going on some noble quest to save the city?" Viconia asked despairingly.

"If we want our hides intact, yes," Avress replied.

"Well, if you put it that way," Viconia said with a smile.

"Do we have lodgings?" Avress asked Imoen.

"Yep! The barkeeper has some great items on sale too. You should take a look. I bought some great arrows," Imoen replied.

"Maybe we should restock and spend the night. In the morning we can investigate the gates," Avress suggested.

Rumbles of approval greeted her suggestion. None of them had much time to prepare when Avress had summoned them to her side. There were rations to be bought and supplies to be stocked up. Imoen and Jaheira quickly agreed to visit the magic store to replenish Imoen's spell components. On the way back they would go past the temple to pick up potions and scrolls. Keldorn and Minsc would search out travel rations. Avress resolved to spend her time trying to gain control of the taint. With new direction, the group moved to attend their tasks.


	2. Part 6

Part 6

The room she and Imoen shared was comfortable and homely.  While she had been tempted to ask Imoen to organize more luxurious rooms, practicality had overruled that desire.  The less expensive rooms had interconnecting doors.  If the worst happened they were attacked, they would not be cut off from each other.  Collapsed on her bed, Avress watched as Imoen unpack.  With practiced efficiency, Imoen picked out the various items she felt were essential for their overnight stay.  It was a process Avress had watched many times before.  It was soothing and reassuring in a way.  Her own pack was untouched on a chair.  Later she would worry about it.  For now, she was happy to sit and enjoy her sister's company before she left with Jaheira.

"Hey Avress, you know how I talked to some of the people at the inn?" Imoen broke into the silence.

"Did find something else out?" Avress asked, and wondered why Imoen hadn't mentioned it before.

"I think I might have.  There was this one man who seemed real nervous.  More than what you'd expect with fireballs raining from the sky.  I talked to him and he started going on about vampires.  I would have told you before, but didn't want to say anything in front of Minsc... you know how he gets about vampires," Imoen said and rolled her eyes.

"Vampires?  Are you sure this man was trustworthy?  I would have expected for the townsfolk to be more concerned if there were vampires about," Avress said.

"I thought this guy was nuts at first... but then I talked to the owner of the inn.  When I asked Pyrgam if there was any way into Gromnir's palace he mentioned a way through the old prison, but the local temple sealed it up because of some big evil.  Sounds like too much of a coincidence to me."

"Maybe this man of yours was right.  I wonder how the vampires got past the temple seals...  I'm glad you didn't tell me about this in front of Minsc.  He probably would have demanded we go out and smite them right then," Avress laughed.

"Yeah, I always wondered why he hated vampires so much but was too afraid to ask," Imoen giggled.

Vampires weren't her favorite creature but Minsc's hatred of them was near legendary.  He couldn't go near them without going into half a berserker rage even before the fighting started.  Much to Avress' horror that had nearly gotten him killed when she had turned into the Slayer.  Wrapped up in his rage from Bodhi's appearance, Minsc had to be pulled back to safety by Keldorn and Jaheira.  On the other hand they had several funny stories of Minsc ranting so loudly about undead suckers of goodness in the middle of the Promenade.  That escapade he'd brought the uncomfortable attention of a whole group of Amnish guards.

"When you're at the temple, ask Sister Farielle about the vampires," Avress suggested.

"Sister Farielle?  You were at the temple earlier?"

"She took in the elves I found," Avress spoke and then frowned as she remembered what had happened.  "Imoen, I almost lost my temper when I saw what those soldiers were doing.  It disgusted me!"

"Hey, sis, I don't blame you.  I probably would have been mad too," Imoen replied gently.

"It was more than that.  Being here, in Saradush, it's making the taint rise.  I can feel all the death surrounding this place.  I almost like it.  You know I have to be careful and what if I can't control my rage?  Am I turning into another Sarevok?"

"Oh no!  There's that frown again.  It's your 'I'm brooding over my evil brother' frown.  Less than two days and I already recognize it!  You're not a bad person!  You think I like it around here?  I can't feel it the way you do but it puts me on edge too.  That doesn't make us bad.  It's just something we have to deal with and you're doing fine.  Quit fussing over Sarevok and whether you're going to get a hankering for spiky armor."

"Imoen I can't just ignore it!  Besides, I just brought back to life my evil brother from hell, who just happens to be my foster father's murderer.  I deserve some moping time!"

She'd meant for her words to be caustic, but they came out plaintive with an audible whine.  When she met Imoen's eyes, they burst out laughing.  The tension broke and their giggles completely overwhelmed them.  Avress wasn't sure their laughter was hysterical or not but it felt good.  The knot of tension and anxiety that had been strangling her relaxed.  Sides cramping, Avress wiped the tears from her eyes.  Now she felt a little embarrassed about what she'd said.  Maybe she had been too preoccupied.  Imoen obviously thought so.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard you say something like that since you had to give back Khelbin Blackstaff's cloak!" Imoen teased.

"Ha ha.  You better go find Jaheira.  She's probably waiting by now," Avress replied with a smile.

"You'll be alright?" Imoen asked softly.

"Yes, I will.  I promise," Avress responded squeezing her sister in a goodbye hug.

It was only when Imoen left, that Avress realized that her sister's teasing had been laced with tension.  Avress wondered if it had been only been a front to hide her own uncertainty.  Avress suddenly wished that she'd talked to Imoen about it, instead of letting herself be sidetracked.  Then again, maybe Imoen wasn't able to talk to her about it.  She was the one that caused at least one of the problems they were facing.  

Swearing under her breath, Avress methodically went through her pack.  She didn't like feeling helpless.  She and Imoen had always been so close.  Now there was a wedge named Sarevok between them.  With a groan, Avress guessed she was probably wearing that frown Imoen had told her about.  Resolved to rid herself of it, Avress hurried back down to the common room of the inn.  Busying herself with what the innkeeper had for sale would hopefully distract her from moping.

The wares for sale were as promising as Imoen had suggested.  In the course of her adventures, Avress had gained herself a sizeable fortune.  Buying better equipment was always a pleasurable and wise way of spending it.  She was very pleased with the boots of speed that were on offer.  A heavily enchanted katana was tempting on behalf of Jaheira, but Avress decided to leave it be.  Jaheira was more than happy with her staff and the extra protections it afforded.  Avress considered a sling for herself but again decided against it.  Given her skill with the weapon, she was more likely to hit herself than her target.  With a grin Avress thanked the innkeeper and returned to her room.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Avress took a deep breath.  For a moment she held it and then released it.  As she emptied the air from her lungs, she pushed out her tension with it.  Several more deep breaths later, she was relaxed.  Slowly she slowed her thoughts and let her mind grow silent.  The familiar stillness filled her mind and Avress extended her senses inward.  Deep within her core boiled the rage and hate of her taint.  It raged against the walls of control she had placed around it to contain its influence.  Those walls were ragged and weak.  As her mental touch contacted the taint, it immediately stilled and then began to caress her senses with promises and sweet urgings.  Avress shivered.  Usually it would fight her or sullenly obey her commands.  It took a great deal of strength to pry it away and rebuild her control.

Long moments of struggle took their toll.  Tired but triumphant, Avress pulled away from the taint.  Slowly she let her mind return to wakefulness.  Her body was slightly stiff and by the angle of the sun, Avress knew that several hours had passed.  It was time well spent.  The taint still roared within her, but it was better contained and some of her control had returned.  Her meditation had also aided in the return of her magic.  Stretching to loosen her aching joints, Avress decided to return to the common room of the inn.  It had been a long time since breakfast.

A wave of apprehension washed over her, as Avress saw what Viconia was up to.  Full pouting lips were turned up in a calculating smirk.  A long leg was provocatively propped up on the table, and the drow's full bosom was enticingly round now that it was freed of chainmail.  The object of the priestess' antics was glowering with eyes sullen with contempt.  Sarevok's expression was strangely relieved when Avress sat down.  She couldn't blame him.  Viconia had played with more than one man during their travels.  Several times Avress had to deal with the consequences of Viconia's attentions.

"Have you ordered dinner?" Avress asked calmly.

"The innkeeper has nothing better than stew made from dried beef.  Such slop is not fit to be served," Viconia replied.

"Sarevok?"

"I will order shortly, but I wish to speak with you privately," the large warrior inquired.

"Very well.  Follow me to my room," Avress returned.

The sting of trepidation surprised her as she closed the door behind them.  Sarevok seemed very large in the confines of her room.  Disliking being intimidated, Avress forced herself to meet his gaze.  A riot of frustration and anger broadcast themselves eloquently in his eyes.  Avress felt her skin prickle.  Her own anger roused and she pushed her disquiet away.  She had vanquished him twice.  She would not be intimidated simply because she was alone with him in a small room.

"You will keep that she-viper away from me!" Sarevok rumbled.

"Viconia?  She teases you only because she knows it angers you," Avress stated, forcing her attention to the conversation.

"I will not stand for being treated like that!  If she persists, I will not be responsible for my actions," Sarevok warned.

"Then I will not be responsible for mine!" Avress snarled.  "We work together or not at all."

"I was beginning to wonder if you had a temper, dear sister," Sarevok sneered.

"You should have known that before now!  It's hereditary!  Is it so difficult for you to ignore Viconia's prodding?  She did the same thing to Keldorn.  If you do not react, then she will find other sport," Avress replied tightly.

"You expect me to act like a meek fool!  Is this your form of petty revenge?" Sarevok snarled.

"If I wanted revenge on you, *brother*, then you would know it!" Avress sneered, her fists clenching.

"Then why do you expect me to endure her 'attentions'?!"

"Because I know you can deal with it!" Avress spat and for a moment there was silence.

"You give strange compliments, Avress," Sarevok considered.

Avress flushed.  It had been a compliment of sorts.  Not that she had really thought of it as such when she had said it.  Her head was beginning to ache, and she wondered if she'd ever get her dinner.  Clearly there was something else on Sarevok's mind.  If whatever it was that plagued him, was as trying as this conversation, she would scream.  Dealing with Sarevok was difficult and she didn't want to drain her reserves of patience on him.

"There is something else you wanted to discuss?" Avress asked in a civil tone.

"Yes.  I promised you the use of my knowledge about the prophecies of Alaundo.  I have information you might find useful," Sarevok spoke cautiously.

"But?" Avress asked, sensing there was a catch.

"I noticed you purchased the boots of speed."

"You wish a trade," Avress clarified unnecessarily.  "There is no need for it.  You do not need to trade your knowledge, just for better equipment."

"You would... give them to me?" Sarevok asked as if the very possibility was alien.

"Yes," Avress replied softly.

"I won't try to hide that this surprises me.  I know you do not trust me or particularly desire my company," Sarevok said stiffly.

"You're part of the group, Sarevok."

Sarevok looked away.  His offer bothered her in a way she hadn't expected.  It disturbed her to see Sarevok so humbled and then be surprised that she would take advantage.  Perhaps it was his surprise that she would not agree, that bothered her the most.  Subdued, Avress pulled her pack onto the bed.  Easily she located the boots she had bought earlier and took them out.  With a smooth movement, she extended the boots.  Slowly, as if he expected to be bitten, Sarevok took them from her.  Her stomach flip-flopped.  He still didn't quite believe her.  Before she could say anything, the door burst open.

"Hey, Av-.  Oh!" Imoen exclaimed, as she barreled into the room.

"I'll leave," Sarevok said quickly and made his escape.

For a second, Avress wanted to yell at Imoen.  Exactly what for, she wasn't sure.  Then she noticed her sister's face.  Momentarily frozen in lines of surprise and distrust, Imoen's expression only faded as Sarevok left the room.  Avress felt a pang of guilt.  The betrayal that Imoen tried to hide, was clear to her anyway.  Vaguely, Avress wondered how things become so complicated.  It was so much easier when villains were villains, and they stayed that way.

"What was *he* doing here?"

"I bought the boots of speed and gave them to Sarevok," Avress explained.

"You gave the boots to him?!" Imoen asked a little shocked.

"It makes sense.  Keldorn already has a pair and Minsc uses the elven boots," Avress defended, awkwardly.

"Fine.  I guess you know what's best," Imoen snapped.

Uncomfortable silence blossomed between the two sisters.  Avress felt frustration build up.  She didn't know what was best!  Sometimes, she hated being the one that they expected to lead.  Floundering uncomfortably for something to say, Avress sank onto her bed.  Having Sarevok with them, made things so very difficult.  The earlier conversation she'd had with Imoen seemed to echo in her ears.  Clearly they could not leave things as they had been.  If they did, it would only fester.  Avress tried to bring her thoughts into order.  Imoen was one of the kindest people Avress knew.  Yet, once Imoen had set herself against someone, her feelings were nearly set in stone.  Sarevok was one of the people on Imoen's black list.  It didn't help that Avress felt conflicted.  Did Imoen hate her for her decisions regarding Sarevok?

"Imoen... do you blame me?" Avress asked softly.

"Gods damn this, Avress!  Since when did you pay tribute to the Lady Of Pain?  What is with all this self-flagellation?  You are my sister, but I'm sick and tired of it!  You resurrected Sarevok.  Fine.  I would have let the bastard roast in the fires of hell, right next to Irenicus but it was your decision!" Imoen yelled.

"My decision?!" Avress retorted, dumbfounded at Imoen's words.  "Is that what you call it when he blackmailed me, and the solar all but demanded I take him?  How can that be called a decision?  This isn't something I wanted to do!" 

"If you really objected to resurrecting him, then you never would have done it!  I know you.  You made your decision regarding Sarevok a long time ago," Imoen retorted.

"How can you say that!  I loved Gorion!" Avress cried, memories bubbling up.

"This has nothing to do with Gorion, Avress!" Imoen replied, her voice filled with exhaustion.  "It has everything to do with you and Sarevok.  You forgave him a long time ago and you should stop pretending you haven't."

"That isn't true!  I have accepted him but doesn't mean I forgive him!"

"Doesn't it?  You would never have accepted him if you hadn't forgiven him.  The two of you are thick as thieves, and I should know!  I feel like I've lost my sister," Imoen sighed.

"That's not true.  I love you and you'll always be my sister!"

"You forgave him, Avress.  You just don't want to admit it."

There wasn't anything Avress could say to that.  The acid sting of unwelcome truth, was strangling her reason.  Had she forgiven Sarevok?  Imoen didn't wait for her to respond.  The door slammed shut as she left.  

"And if I have?" Avress asked herself softly.


	3. Part 7

Part 7

It had taken half the night to free Ardic Santele and clear Mateo of treason.  The investigation had ended somewhat predictably, but Avress did not complain.  Such an easy solution was welcome but the footwork needed to solve it was not.  Avress hadn't had time for dinner and that combined with the unspoken tension between Imoen and herself, had given her a pounding headache.  She felt tired, drawn and irritable.  War waged around her continually drawing her attention at inopportune times.  She had been glad of the opportunity to vent some of her frustration on Kiser Jhaeri's hirelings.  The looks that Jaheira gave her on their way back to the inn, had not helped.  The druid clearly was puzzled at the schism between the siblings and displeased at Avress' viciousness.  Avress could not have even begun to explain, had she been asked.

Wrapped in the cool sheets of her bed, Avress massaged her temples.  Sleep had been reluctant to grasp her.  When it had, she'd slept fitfully.  If a sleep spell would have worked on her, Avress would probably have tried it.  Her mind refused to rest.  Instead she had found herself mulling over the strength of the taint.  How easily it had slipped from her control boded ill of things to come.  Even now it churned away deep in the pit of her soul.  If she could no longer push it away, what was she to do?  Avress couldn't ignore the strange feeling of tension within her.  The last time she had felt it was in the abyss when she had stood ready to fight Irenicus for the last time.  It was the unwelcome feeling of fate being written.  Flinging the sheets from her body in a fit of restlessness, Avress stood.  The dawn had already broken and she doubted she would sleep longer.  Thankful that Imoen was still sleeping, Avress dressed and slipped into the common room.

Once everyone was awake, they were going to try to enter the old prison.  As Imoen wasn't speaking to her, Jaheira had informed her of what Sister Farielle had told them.  In preparation, Jaheira had bought several restoration and protection scrolls.  If there were vampires in the prison, they didn't wish to be delayed.  Keldorn and Minsc had also returned laden with their purchases.  The supplies had been somewhat expensive due to the shortages in the city, but the gold was well spent.  Avress did not wish to become dependant on the pocket plane.

Absorbed in her pondering, Avress almost didn't notice when Jaheira sat across from her.  Reluctantly, Avress looked over at the older woman.  Her knowing expression suggested that Jaheira wanted to discuss the argument between Imoen and herself.  Given the druid's dislike of Sarevok, Avress could well imagine what she would say.  Avress winced in anticipation.  From long experience, she knew that Jaheira wouldn't stop pressing her until she delivered the lecture she deemed essential.  It was probably better to have it done with.

"Will you tell me, or must I drag it from you?" Jaheira asked.

"It's not something you really wish to hear," Avress replied with all honesty.

"Hmpf.  I already guessed that, little one.  Why you are determined to disturbed the whole group just to-"

"I'm not disturbing the whole group.  Only you and Imoen seem to be... disrupted," Avress replied scathingly.

"Enough, child!  Spitting venom will not distract me.  Perhaps you do not wish to see it but his presence will affect the group.  As leader, it is your duty to make sure it is not a fatal mistake."

"Do you really think this is something I haven't considered?" Avress snapped back, and then suddenly felt her anger drain away into a bone deep tiredness.

"Sarevok is an unknown element in the group, Avress.  I do not like his effect on you but I will keep my peace about his presence.  Just remember I will not blindly trust him.  For those reasons perhaps we might consider taking another party member," Jaheira acquiesced.

"Another member?" Avress asked caught unawares.

"I know it won't have escaped you that our usual tactics have been... disrupted," Jaheira replied.

"I had noticed.  We are lucky that we have done as well as we have.  I assume you already have someone in mind?"

"You know me too well."

"Not Nalia!" Avress cried.

"That wasn't who I was going to suggest.  I know you two do not get along.  I was thinking of Anomen."

"No, Jaheira," Avress said bluntly.

"He would be a good addition.  You know he could assist with healing and combat.  The others already know-"

"I said no, Jaheira."

"This has something to do with his abrupt departure, doesn't it?  He was rather... fond of you.  Will you tell me what happened, child?"

"You asked then and I refused.  The answer hasn't changed," Avress replied, her voice carefully devoid of emotion.

"It's not good for you to keep it locked inside of you," Jaheira coaxed, mistaking Avress' reserve for youthful petulance.

"It was nothing like that, Jaheria!  He didn't break my heart or anything so melodramatic!"

"Then it was his heart that was broken," the wise druid said with certainty.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Avress ground out, displeased that Jaheira had come so close to the truth.

"Keeping it inside of you won't do you any good," Jaheira offered gently.  "You should talk about it, Avress."

Avress struggled with herself.  She had been loosing far too many arguments lately.  That made her feel decidedly stubborn and... maybe... a little childish.  The memories of Anomen weren't particularly painful- just awkward.  The cleric had wanted more of her than she was willing to part with.  His declaration of love had taken her unawares.  Avress willingly admitted she had not dealt with it well.  Love had been the last thing she had been concerned with.  Especially with a bone headed cleric that sincerely expected she would be happy living the life of an Order wife.  Her life was far too dangerous to entertain such thoughts, had she even desired such.

Jaheira had the best of intentions in bringing up Anomen.  It was just that Avress did not want the druid trying to match-make further.  Anomen's interest had been something Jaheria had approved of.  Although she had not openly done so, the druid had all but shoved Anomen at her in private.  Clearly Jaheria thought it was time she had a lover.  Avress loved her guardian but she'd misjudged the situation.  It rankled that the druid couldn't see that.

"It isn't important.  What is done is done," Avress replied.

"It is normal for young ones to be confused about-"

"I am not confused, Jaheira!  And, gods damn it, I am not normal!  Anomen wanted a lady, not an adventurer with a really twisted family tree," Avress snapped, loosing her temper.

"Don't be silly, child!  Of course you are normal and romantic upsets are part of life," Jaheira assured.

Avress jerked upright.  The tension she felt earlier was now pressing about her.  She was so tired of this!  Recent worries throbbed anew in her mind.  Jaheira's protestations had unknowingly hit upon a deeper issue.  There were things about her that weren't normal and never would be.  Gorion, Jaheira and Khalid had done everything they could to let her live a normal life and teach her how to hide her nature.  She had willingly done so and she treasured the moments where she felt no different from her companions.  Yet, it had come at a price.

Avress had spent her whole life suppressing part of what she was.  Now it was becoming frighteningly clear, that having repressed the taint might just kill her.  That scared her deeply.  No amount of wishing would make the legacy of her father go away and she didn't want to die.  Avress felt her finger nails dig into her skin in half-moons of pain.  With the taint swirling so strongly through her soul, Avress felt bitter laughter rise up.  Deny what she was?  Pretend she was just any other simpering maiden?  Fall fainting into the arms of her knight in shining armor?  Ignore the truth?  How futile.  

A war was being waged over the Bhaalspawn.  How easily she and her friends could be caught in the crush.  Meanwhile the taint was growing ever stronger.  It was already almost too strong to repress.  Soon she would go taint mad because she had never learned to work through it.  Worse, holding the taint inside would end up make it build up and erupt in a catastrophic surge.  If she didn't utilize every resource at her disposal, they would be nothing but rotting corpses. It was time she took control of her heritage.

"I am a daughter of a god, Jaheira.  I am the daughter of murder.  There is nothing normal about it and maybe it's time we all realize that.  Ignoring it will kill me or drive me mad."

Literally shaking with emotion, Avress abruptly turned and returned to her room.  As if in response to her fears, the taint thundering in her ears.  Swinging the door open, she unconsciously drew on its strength.  When she had pushed the door open, it had nearly been jerked from its hinges.  Imoen awoke at once.  Avress met her sullen gaze and growled.  Whiplashes of demands and supplications from the taint, eroded her control.  A spark of fear appeared in the pink haired girl's eyes and she froze in her bed.  If Avress had been able to concentrate on anything but the taint, she would have winced in response to her sister's terror.  As it was, she was on a knife-edge of control.  Avress focused all of her attention inward.  One mistake and the taint would break free of her control as it had almost done earlier.  This time she would not be able to push it away.

Avress had no real concept of what she was going to do.  Instead, she followed raw instinct and desperate hope.  First she broke down the barriers she had labored so long to erect around the taint.  Immediately, it tried to consume her in a fiery wave of power.  She was ready for that and Avress embraced it.  As direct defiance did not avail it, with the seductive touch of a lover, it wound about her.  With an iron will, Avress refused to listen to its promises.  For long moments she let it flow as it wished, shuddering as it worked through her flesh. 

Avress had spent her life learning to control her sorcery.  At first it had been an alien presence within her.  When she had learned to welcome it, she became inseparable from her magic.  It was her and she was it and as such it was bound to her will as much as her arm or her eyes.  Determinedly, she swore this would be no different.  Ever so slowly the flood of the taint slowed its churning and seeped into her very being.  Finally all was silent within.  Strangely revitalized after her internal battle, Avress snapped her eyes open.  Riding on the wave of her new strength, she looked towards Imoen.

"Get dressed, we are leaving now," Avress spoke abruptly, and barged through the connecting door.

Her loud entrance roused the light sleeping cleric and Avress repeated her order.  Viconia immediately began to dress without question.  Crossing the room, Avress again threw open the connecting door.  The sleeping men leapt from their beds in various stages of undress.  Keldorn approached her with a bewildered look but Avress pinned him with her determined gaze.  This was not the time for argument.  She was tired of wallowing amid the horrors that surrounded Saradush.  The paladin's eyes widened and he remained silent.  Flicking her eyes over the others, Avress dared them to speak up.

"It is time we find Gromnir.  Get dressed, there are vampires to take care of first."

Returning to her room, Avress packed her bag and strapped it to her back.  She was riding on the high of having absorbed the taint and didn't want to waste it.  She felt strong and ready to face whatever might come her way.  It had been so long since Avress had felt sure of herself.  Her magic sang beneath her skin and played a duet with her taint.  She had mastered both but not without cost.  Integrating the taint had altered something.  Exactly what it was, Avress didn't know.  

Her race was that of the elves but there had always been differences.  During her time at with Elessime, Avress had tried to embrace her elvan heritage but her attempts had met with failure.  No matter how she had tried, Avress had never mastered the reverie and had to continue to sleep as a mortal.  Nor had she been able to manage rapport during her time in the elvan city.  Those differences alone had set her apart but now it was more pronounced.  Embracing the taint, her other heritage, had changed something inside her.  Less elvan... more something else.  Avress shook her head.  What was done was done and she had chosen to live, even if it meant becoming both less and more than what she had been.  While she was absorbed in her thoughts, her group had assembled.  The shocked and concerned faces of the innkeeper and the wenches barely registered as they strode out of the inn.

*   *   *

Reeking of mold and musty darkness, the old prison enclosed them.  Endless doors, rooms and corridors had passed them by.  Nothing had halted their progress for long, except for the specter that Imoen had encountered and reburied.  Avress had felt the evil lurking in the shadows the moment she had entered the prison.  The seals that had once contained it, had been damaged by the enemy catapults.  She could feel that the evil within was simply waiting for the right time to boil out.  The atmosphere subdued everyone and there had been little talk.  When several vampires had attacked, they hadn't been surprised and the vampires had been dispatched with ease.  Once the vampires were destroyed, Avress had let her new senses draw her further in.  The stronger presence behind the hidden door ahead of them, suggested they had found the main nest.  

"The main nest is behind this door," Avress spoke barely above a whisper.

The nod of assent from the others as they readied themselves was all she needed.  The vampires probably knew they were in the prison but they wouldn't know exactly where.  Under her breath Avress chanted a spell and as she released it the door shimmered before it swung open.  

Pallid bodies within the room, paused in shock and hesitated.  Avress knew they could press the attack and probably overrun them but she hesitated.  It was unusual that the vampires didn't attack first.  The figure of a woman moved forward and bared inhuman fangs.  Avress wondered briefly what the vampiress would do if she simply released a wilting spell at her.  Instead, Avress moved forward, confidant with Keldorn and Sarevok at her back.

"What?!  A Child Of Bhaal?  Here!  Damn the wenches, for their lustful hearts... they were warned to stay away from the blood of gods, no matter how sweet!"

"And of course the others you've killed don't matter," Avress spat with contempt.  "Do you wish to parlay or not?"

"You... you preach and yet you are a powerful one of your kind.  I smell the murder in your heart, false one!  There is no mercy in you.  You would never let us live!"

With that the vampiress launched herself at Avress.  Her speed was impossible to follow.  Fingers like iron fastened around her throat.  Nails burrowed under skin and sought her life.  Enraged, Minsc's war cry echoed in the chamber, ringing oddly in Avress' ears as she crashed to the ground.  Indignation fired at the creature that dared molest her.  Other vampires had flung themselves at her companions and they were busy fighting them off in the cramped conditions.  All this happened in less than a second.  The vampiress hissed in glee and Avress voiced her own rage.

Her hands were tearing at the vampiress' but they could not halt their onslaught.  Avress longed to draw upon her sorcery but she could not cast a spell with the monster so close to crushing her windpipe.  The indignity of how the vampire surprised her scorched at her heart.  Would she fall here, killed by a petty relic of life, when she had survived stronger foes?  Never!  Hate boiled forth, the taint demanding death.  Bone broke and reformed.  Muscles stretched and bulged.  The pain of assuming and maintaining the form of the Slayer urged her on.  Jaws parting, Avress snarled, showing her own fangs.  The surprised vampiress howled as claws crushed her hands.  Primal satisfaction erupted with a roar as she sunk her jaws into the vampiress' flesh.

Mindless death filled her mind.  Avress surrendered to the lure and lunged at the next foe.  That vampire was destroyed just as easily.  Growling, she turned back to the vampiress that had so nearly killed her.  With a twist and pull, the body was separated from the head.  Massive claws pulled the heart from the cold chest.  This time she felt a cold shot of triumph.  The agony of being the Slayer returned with vengeance and Avress released the change she had commanded.  Once again herself, she tottered.  Her throat ached and burned.  Blood flowed from the gouges the vampire had inflicted.  She focused on them, as they were the least of her pains.  Hands grabbed her before she slumped to the ground.  Healing energy flowed through her and she screamed.  The holy power rebelled against her taint and her nerves paid the price.  Still, it was forced into her.  Finally it ended.  Avress flopped forward, whimpering, but no longer so quite close to collapse.

"Gods damn you Keldorn," Avress muttered.

"It was necessary.  The drow comes," the paladin replied.

Soothing in its darkness, Viconia's healing spells washed through her.  Avress took shuddering breaths as life and energy pumped into her, replacing what she had lost.  She had come close to death.  In response, the taint oozed back through her like a sullen child.  Avress drew upon it in and healed what damage she could.  Weak but mostly restored, Avress wiped at her mouth but only succeeded in smearing more gore on her face.  The taste of long dead flesh was unpleasantly strong in her mouth.  She probably looked far more savage than the vampires they had just destroyed.

"Foolish child!  Have you lost all sense of caution?  You let the taint drive you to this foolishness!  Do you think we cannot see it in your eyes?" Jaheira cried.

"The taint is under my control, Jaheira," Avress stated and stood.

To her embarrassment, Avress nearly toppled over.  The healing magic that had been pumped into her had done its job, but it would take a night's rest before she was back to normal.  Not even having assimilated the taint helped.  The Slayer change always exhausted her and nothing they had tried could cure it.  Forcing herself to stand, she regarded the others.  Only Sarevok and Viconia dared to meet her gaze.  Suddenly, Avress realized that her eyes had turned yellow when she'd taken in the taint.  Avress remembered all too clearly the first time her eyes had glowed yellow.  It had been when Irenicus had stolen her soul.  The discomfort of her friends was not surprising given their past experience with her yellow eyes.  There were, however, more pressing things to consider.  Thankfully, the group seemed a little worse for wear but had escaped serious injury from the vampires.  Jaheira seemed intent on making up for it.

"Control!  Is this what you call control?  You need to-"

"To what, harridan?  Repress it?" Sarevok growled.  "You know nothing of the taint.  It is not so easy to push aside.  I know what she has done and Avress is correct in doing so."

"You would see her controlled by it as you were!" Jaheira snapped.

"I would see her master it and not repeat my mistakes."

Sarevok's outburst surprised her.  Avress had not expected that he would leap to her defense.  She wondered what had prompted it.  Tension between the party members had been steadily growing.  Now tempers were getting out of hand.  Avress had seen the rage on Jaheira's face.  She had fully expected that rage to be directed at her.  Sarevok's comment, however, had redirected the druid's ire.  Jaheira had never looked closer to loosing control than she did now.  Cold malice radiated from Sarevok, matching Jaheira's ire.  Inside, the taint added its approval but Avress ignored it.  She could not afford to let the situation explode.

"Enough!  We have Gromnir to deal with," Avress ordered but Jaheira looked at her with rebellious anger.

"Rest first.  We are all tired from battle.  When we are recovered, we will go on," Keldorn suggested, smoothly halting a confrontation.

She did not refuse the paladin's suggestion.  Staggering to a place on the floor that wasn't streaked with blood or worse, Avress let herself sink down.  To her surprise, Sarevok loomed over her for a moment before kneeling beside her.  Avress gratefully took the rag he extended to her.  She used it to wipe away the gore from around her mouth and where it streaked her hands.  The lingering taste of blood she rinsed away with water from her canteen.  Through this procedure, Avress felt his eyes on her.  Unlike Jaheira's they weren't judging but that gave her no comfort.  Doubt hounded her thoughts.

"Tell me, why did the old fool's healing seem to pain you?" Sarevok asked.

"It's the taint.  It... dislikes the nature or god behind Keldorn's healing.  That is why Viconia or Jaheira usually heal me when I require it."

"How strange.  I never experienced such a thing."

"Neither has Imoen."

"I suspect the effects of the taint are different for each Bhaalspawn," Sarevok replied and they were silent for a moment.

"Why... why did you defend me to Jaheira?" Avress finally asked.

"I am not ignorant of her dislike.  She resents my presence and I know you had to defend me earlier.  I simply repaid the favor.  Besides... I could feel it, Avress.  Even now I can feel you are controlling the taint, not the other way around."

"Was what you said about the taint true?"

"I spent my life drawing on the taint and using it.  It consumed me because I drew too much and was foolish enough to believe its promises.  You have done the opposite and have pushed it away.  I fear neither option will grant us victory over our enemies.  I will warn you that it will not submit easily or quietly," Sarevok spoke, uncomfortable at revealing the confidence.

"You seem to have turned from warrior to philosopher."

"Death and the Abyss gives you time to think," Sarevok replied simply.

When it was Keldorn that called and end to the rest period, Avress was glad.  Presently, she did not care to give orders.  She just hoped that their differences could be put aside until Gromnir was dead but things were boiling underneath the surface calm.  Her friend's doubt hurt, although she understood their feelings.  It did seem that she was letting the taint overpower her.  The taint had not just manifested itself in the eerie yellow of her eyes, but in the form of the Slayer.  Avress disliked taking the form of her father's avatar.  Her friends knew it was not something she did lightly, but she disliked the idea of death more.  Could they not see she had no choice in that at least?  As for her use of the taint in other matters, didn't they trust her?  It was Imoen's gaze that made her wonder the most.

Uncomfortably aware of the pointed silence that encased the group, Avress walked with measured steps through the tunnel they had found in the vampire's lair.  Avress doubted she could make them immediately understand the decision, the conclusion, she had so abruptly come to.  She was the daughter of Bhaal and hiding from that truth didn't help.  Accepting that part of her nature would help them survive.  Even if it wasn't a part of her she liked.  More selfishly, the feeling of liberation seemed to take some of the burden from her shoulders.  The flow of her thoughts was interrupted as the figure of a woman came into view.  Avress found pulled at her magic, ready to fight if necessary.

"Hold!  I mean no harm, as I see I'm not the only child of Bhaal who is seeking an escape from Gromnir's madness," the woman said looking unerringly at Avress.  "I am Asmay Jahag.  You are?"

"I'm Avress, and I must disappoint you.  We are seeking a way into the castle, not a way out.  Might I ask why you have stayed so long, if you disapprove of Gromnir's actions?"

"Protection, what else?  I thought Gromnir could protect me from the army and all the others that would cheerfully slaughter Bhaalspawn.  You must know of those that would hunt us down like we were less than animals!  Now I just want to get out of here before Gromnir's madness kills us all."

"The way is clear behind us but I don't think you will find the freedom you seek.  The city is surrounded.  Can you tell us how to get into the castle?"

"You might want to rethink that, sister.  Gromnir is mad.  He is executing every Bhaalspawn he thinks might be a traitor.  The other Bhaalspawn go along with it out of fear of drawing attention to themselves.  I dared not even speak out when my beloved Larid was killed.  You'll find no sanctuary with Gromnir," Asmay spoke with pain and disgust.

"We do not go to the castle in search of sanctuary.  Quite the opposite."

"Fine, but I just want to get as far from that madman as possible.  There is a host of patrols just down this corridor.  They guard the prisoners that Gromnir has taken.  If you're careful you can slip past them but beware the traps.  Most of them are so sensitive they will go off even if you get close to them.  That's all I know."

"Thank you, Asmay.  Be well," Avress replied and watched the woman leave.

"Now what do we do?  If those traps are as sensitive as she says, we'll never get past them.  I might know how to spot the odd tripwire but nothing so complex," Imoen spoke out, petulantly.

"If we can't avoid them, then we will have to deal with the consequences," Avress replied.

"That's your big plan!"

"I agree.  It is far too reckless," Jaheira responded.

Her jaw clenched and Avress struggled with the emotions that welled up.  It wasn't traps that they were talking about.  Her sister and her guardian didn't trust her.  At least Viconia, Minsc and Keldorn were giving her the benefit of the doubt but their concerns were legible on their faces.  Sarevok just looked mad.  The shock of it paralyzed any sharp retort she might have made in response.  It was all happening so fast.  What had happened during the confrontation with the vampires was hanging over their heads.  Avress tiredly rubbed her eyes.  Maybe she should have explained before they had left.  If she had done that, then maybe they wouldn't have reacted as badly to her changing form as they had.  Now she was paying the consequences.

"I believe what you meant to say was that you don't think I am able to lead.  You think I'm being controlled by my taint," Avress said in a flat voice.

"Can you deny that it is raging through you?" Jaheira snapped.  "I worry for you, child.  You have seen what could happen to you!"

"You still assume I allow it to control me.  You don't trust me."

"That is not true-"

"You are a hypocrite, half-elf," Viconia argued.  "You speak of balance and when your charge tries to find her own balance, you condemn her."

"Minsc is confused!  Little Avress is a friend, why do we yell at her?  Boo thinks we are being foolish and should concentrate on delivering the boot of justice to Gromnir," Minsc boomed.

"Silence!  Arguing like this will bring Gromnir's men down upon us," Keldorn reproached, halting the argument temporarily.  "Jaheira, will you take my word that Avress is not being influenced by her taint?"

"How are you able to judge that, Keldorn?" Jaheira replied defensively.

"You know of my god granted abilities to determine the inner nature of others.  While we rested I tested Avress' aura.  The taint is ever increasing its strength within her and I doubt it will stop soon.  She controls it well and there is no indication the taint will overwhelm her," Keldorn spoke up.

"And this doesn't bother your precious ideals?" Jaheria cried.

"It does.  The darkness I see in her grows and that saddens me.  But... the gods themselves intended this.  I will not judge her unless her actions warrant it."

"Then how else do you explain everything!  First *him*, then her eyes, and now the Slayer!" Imoen cried out, her voice sharp with tension.

"Is it your sister's changes that frighten you or is it your own?" Sarevok sneered.  "I can sense the darkness in *you* growing stronger."

Hushed snarls and insults passed between the angry group like angry hornets.  As it was, it took a burst of fire from her hands to attract their attention.  Six shocked faces regarded her and she sighed.  Shooting flames into their midst probably wouldn't aid her argument that the taint wasn't controlling her but it had halted the pointless arguing.  She wouldn't let things degenerate into utter chaos, although it was very close to doing so.  Avress almost felt like a chastened child when Jaheira sent her a reproving frown but she refused to back down.

"We can't argue like this.  The enemy is all around us and we're at each other's throats.  I was wrong not to explain about the taint before we came here but regardless, I did what I had to.  Now we have to do something about Gromnir or we're all dead."

"Very well... but there will be reckoning, child.  You walk along a cliff's edge and don't even know it," Jaheira gruffly replied.

Unable to reply to the druid without resuming the argument once again, Avress instead chose to press forward.  The group quickly found that Asmay's words had been all too true.  They had barely opened the door into the castle's dungeons when alarms sounded.  Echoing and bouncing off the stone walls, the alarm had summoned a cadre of invisible assassins and regular guards.  Two mages had come swiftly on their heels.  Defeating the well coordinated guards had taken some work.  Gromnir's men were not the average soldier and they had many campaigns behind them.  The fighting conditions were difficult, making the battle longer than it would otherwise have been.  The narrow halls had made it difficult for Sarevok and Minsc to deliver their blows.  Keldorn had also had difficulty dealing with the assassins.  The mages, although skilled, fell faster under the magical attacks of the women.

Avress had been disgusted at the state of the prison cells and the people in them.  How long the people had been kept there, she'd not been able to tell.  They were all dirty and bore bruises and other wounds.  Tempting as it had been to free the prisoners, she had decided to leave it to the city guard, once Gromnir was dealt with.  They could sort out the truly innocent from the guilty.

When they left the cell area, they had stumbled upon more guards.  From there they had simply headed deeper into the castle.  There had to be a staircase somewhere.  By the time they found the staircase,

Avress had grown to respect Gromnir.  Even if the rumours were true, and he was mad, he had not lost his cunning.  The defences Gromnir set up had been cleverly designed.  He had not failed to ignore the possibility that a group might get past the vampires.  Many other commanders wouldn't have considered it.

On the next floor up, had been a group of Bhaalspawn.  It had disappointed Avress that they had refused to speak before rushing into battle.  It had been impossible to tell if they had been loyal to Gromnir or simply too afraid of Gromnir to not attack.  They had certainly fought with fervour.  

As Minsc and Imoen looked over the corpses of the fallen Bhaalspawn, Avress inspected the rooms.  From experience, Avress guessed that this level was mainly residential.  There were several doors leading away from the staircase and Avress guessed that more Bhaalspawn might remain in the castle.  She had no interest in doing more than glancing into the other rooms.  She had no desire to find out if any Bhaalspawn they found would also attack.  Practicality told her that they would need every able body to defend the city.  Sentiment made her less than eager to slaughter fellow Bhaalspawn needlessly.  Once Jaheira had slipped on the boots of speed found on one of the dead and potions swallowed, they ascended the final stairway.

Crouched low in the protection of the stairway's banister, Avress listened to what seemed to be some kind of struggle.  There was no sound of steel against steel and so Avress guessed it to be rather one sided.  It was tempting to send Imoen forward to scout out the room from the shadows, but she refrained.  If Gromnir was as paranoid as Melissan said, then it would be too dangerous.  The sounds of the struggle died down.  She truly hoped they had not come in on an execution.

"Your guards threatened me with arrest if I did not accompany them," a voice Avress recognized as belonging to Melissan arrogantly protested.  "I do not take kindly to threats, Gromnir!  What is it you want?"

"Gromnir knows a stranger came to Saradush, pretty Melissan." 

The rough voice of the orc raised the hairs on Avress' neck.  There was something frightening in its tones.  Perhaps it was the madness that chilled her so.  Avress risked a glance around the banister at the orc who had to be Gromnir.  Who else would dare claim the wooden throne on the dais?  His rounded and barbaric features parted into what had to be a smile.  It displayed his yellowed tusks to full advantage and made Avress flinch with distaste.

"Another Bhaalspawn!  You must think Gromnir too stupid not to remember there is no way in or out of the city, hmmm?"

"You fool, Gromnir!  That 'stranger' may be our only hope of escaping this siege alive!" Melissan snarled with contempt.

"Bah!  Gromnir knows the truth!  He is no idiot!  Melissan has brought this outsider in to kill Gromnir!  Bhaalspawn means nothing! Yaga-Shura is Bhaalspawn- he wants Gromnir's head, too!" Gromnir snarled and then let out a sick chortle. "Foolish Melissan is plotting against Gromnir.  Melissan is plotting the ruin of all the Children of Bhaal!"

"You are mad, Gromnir.  Have I not always aided you and all the other Bhaalspawn?  I brought you here to protect you!  It was your paranoia that brought Yaga-Shura upon us!"

"Mad?  Paranoid?  No!  Gromnir finally understands how Melissan lied! Melissan lured Gromnir into a deathtrap!  Tell Gromnir where the Bhaalspawn assassin is hiding!"

"Hiding?  The stranger is not hiding, Gromnir!  If you were not holed up in this castle, you two could have had a meeting when the stranger first arrived!" Melissan sneered.

"Gromnir will never meet with this Bhaalspawn of yours!  Hah!!  Gromnir is wise to Melissan's schemes.  Melissan wants to turn Bhaalspawn against Bhaalspawn until all are dead!"

"Your madness will be your death, Gromnir, nothing else... the death of you and all those who foolishly follow you."

"Take Melissan away- but watch closely. Gromnir knows that Melissan is tricky!  Melissan lies, Melissan deceives."

Gromnir's ramblings had reduced to a low murmuring as Melisan was hauled away.  It was clear he was mad.  She could feel the taint worming itself through the mind of the orc.  What bothered Avress was that his ranting had touched on several of her suspicions.  There had been a strange spark of knowing in his eyes.  Had madness from the taint brought him clarity?  Avress promised herself that she would consider Melissan more closely in the future.  Signing to her friends in the silent drow tongue, she told them to ready themselves.  Avress then glanced back to Gromnir.  The burly orc was still on his throne.  As she watched, he stiffened.  His murky eyes glazed and then he leapt to his feet.  Avress drew in a breath.  Beside her Keldorn touched her shoulder.  His touch cautioned her but Avress had a feeling that the paladin's warning was too late.

"Arh!  What is this?!   The assassin is here hiding in the shadows!  Gromnir cannot see you but he knows!  Ha ha!  Avress has come to kill Gromnir, eh?  Hah!! Good fun!"

How the orc knew her name, Avress didn't know.  Unable to ponder it for the moment, she instead signed for her friends to array themselves.  Quickly they moved out to meet the guards that Gromnir had summoned.  The Bhaalspawn himself snarled out a war cry and leapt towards Keldorn.  The paladin calmly engaged the mad orc and parried his blows.  Minsc hurled himself happily into the fray as did Sarevok.  To her displeasure, Avress found herself tangling with an enterprising soldier who slid past the men.  Beside her Jaheira and Viconia were dealing with opponents of their own.  Imoen swore and Avress knew she'd lost a spell.  Ignoring her already exhausted body's protest, Avress unsheathed her dagger with haste.

Dodging her opponent's sword was extremely difficult.  The woman knew her craft and knew it was only a matter of time until Avress could not dodge a blow.  The dagger in her hand seemed pitiful against shimmering sword the woman wielded but Avress was determined.  She could not compete with the woman's fighting ability, but she had prepared for this possibility.  It was simply a matter of timing and drawing the fighter in.  The woman lunged forward and Avress seemed to falter.  Precious seconds before the blade would have sliced her in two, Avress let her loose her spell trigger.  

A series of protections sprung up about her.  Shrieking, the woman backed off, burned by the ring of fire that had sprung up around Avress.  The woman's blade grazed off of Avress' new skin of stone.  Sweet and acrid the stench of burnt flesh and hair rose up in a putrid cloud.  As the woman had been standing just where the spell materialized, she was far more burned than she would have been otherwise.  Taking advantage of the woman's agony, Avress slid her dagger between the woman's armor.  With a gurgle, she fell to the floor.  Just as Avress looked up, a ball of fire hurled their way.

"Duck!" Avress screamed as it descended.

Devouring with a mind of its own, fire exploded, stealing the air from her lungs.  The protections she'd erected moments before, took the lethal edge from the blast but even so, heat washed over her in painful waves.  Around her, Avress could hear the cries of those less protected.  Crouched to the ground she could not tell if they were friend or foe.  Staggering to her knees, Avress began to call upon her magic.  Hopefully the chaos created from the fireball would allow her time to complete a spell.  Precious moments passed and a cloud of vapor inked the air.  Avress let loose a howl of triumph.  This time the screams belonged to her enemy as their bodies were robbed of precious moisture.  Once the spell hit, Avress heaved herself upright and frantically looked for her companions.

Imoen was pushing off the body of one of the soldiers.  He had taken the full brunt of the fireball, leaving Imoen unscathed.  Jaheira looked singed but was continuing her struggle with the other soldiers, with Viconia by her side.  Further away the silhouettes of combatants were all Avress could see.  The wilting spell was very useful but it obscured the field.  Not wishing to pause for too long, she repeated the spell.  Before she could release it, the sound of earth ripping from the ground echoed about the room.  One of the mages had summoned an earth elemental.  This time Avress aimed towards where she had heard the mage's incantation.  A choked gurgle told her she'd been successful.  The fog from the wilting spell cleared abruptly and Avress felt herself grin.  Keldorn struck down the final orc as she watched.  The last of the soldiers were cut down quickly.  She couldn't see Gromnir as he had already fallen.

As glad as she was to see her friends alive, Avress winced at their collection of bruises, cuts and burns.  Minsc and Sarevok seemed particularly burned.  It amazed her that the mages had been willing to inflict that punishment on their own soldiers who had been locked in battle with her companions.  Jaheira also seemed to have accumulated more than her fair share of blows, probably from the earth elemental.  As her heart slowed, she was becoming evermore aware of her own pains.  The soldier Avress had faced off had managed to score a minor hit on her arm after all.  The scattered burns that had infiltrated her shield were not serious but they made their presence known.  In short they were all in need of healing.  Before Jaheira or Viconia could begin their prayers, a familiar figure dashed into the room.

"Gromnir!  Avress!  Lay aside your weapons!  We must work together to...  No!  I... I see I am too late to stop the bloodshed.  You have slain Gromnir and many other Bhaalspawn, as well," Melissan cried as she looked over the carnage.  "Gromnir's men left me in my cell when the battle started.  I escaped as soon as I could, but I was too late.  I... suppose this was inevitable. "

"Inevitable?  It was your plan to try to work with him, Melissan, and now you say it was a vain hope?" Avress asked, a little disturbed at the woman's abrupt shift of opinion.

"I knew the chance of Gromnir joining you was slim, but I thought he might listen to reason.  I was desperate to end this siege, and I... I was wrong.  I'm sorry.  Now I fear we are all doomed.  There is no way out of Saradush.  Between the army and the strange imprisoning magics, even our wizards are trapped here."

Avress found herself unable to hold back a scowl.  Her instincts were screaming at her.  The taint was uneasy in Melissan's presence.  What that signified, she didn't know.  Certainly, she did not trust the woman.  Her appearances and disappearances were becoming all the more convenient and theatrical.  To what end the woman was manipulating things, Avress was still not certain.  The list of other options also remained painfully short.  The city was badly defended and it was a matter of time before Yaga-Shura was triumphant.  Avress had no desire to watch the city die.  Perhaps the abyss was better than outright death.

"There might be an alternative, Melissan.  There is a way to escape the city," Avress said, trying to give as little information as possible.

"You... can leave Saradush?  Yes, of course... you found your way into the city, it is only logical to expect you can find your way out.  Why didn't I think of that earlier?  If you can leave... then the city can still be saved!  They have endured so much, we must help them!  Avress, if you can leave, then only you have the means to do that!"

"Leave to do what?  Take on Gromnir's army alone?  To flee is a far better option.  If the Bhaalspawn are not in Saradush, then Yaga-Shura will have no reason to stay.  The Bhaalspawn can be moved elsewhere," Avress argued.

"Understand, Avress, that this siege is but the beginning.  Until this threat is ended, it doesn't matter where we go... we are in danger of being exterminated by Yaga-Shura and his allies.  Eventually, even you would be overwhelmed by their power. I... I know more about them, Avress.  More than I'm saying.  But... I won't tell you everything unless you try to save Saradush."

The hook hidden behind the bait was very much visible.  That made her trust the woman's promises even less.  Melissan seemed far too calm under her veneer of distress.  What truth there was in her words was delivered far too easily.  Beside her Viconia stirred in disgust.  The drown could sense the deception as easily as she.  A quick look told her that Viconia wasn't sure of Melissan's true motives either.  Avress found herself realizing there was little option.  Again they would have to go along with Melissan's suggestion.

"It is not my first choice to do this," Melissan continued.  "However, in my dealings with the Children of Bhaal I have learned that... sometimes... the ends must justify the means."

"What is it that you believe must be done?" Avress replied.

"The army itself is immaterial.  If you fought your way to Yaga-Shura, himself, and defeated him, the army would collapse.  But that's... not a simple matter.  He is a powerful fire giant, to begin with...."

"Ewww! That's disgusting," Imoen cried. "I don't even want to imagine Bhaal mating with one of those overgrown monsters."

"Is it any more an abomination than a Bhaalspawn elf?" asked Melissan asked, slyly looking at Avress.  "Bhaal was a God of pure evil - his taint is an abomination in any form."

"Yaga-Shura may be a giant, but a giant is no more difficult to kill than any other creature," Jaheira spoke up.

"It is not that simple, druid.  Like Avress, Yaga-Shura is one of the most powerful Bhaalspawn to walk the Realms.  I know not what 'gifts' Bhaal's blood passed on to Avress, but I can tell you something of his."

"Then tell us what you know and be quick about it," Sarevok growled impatiently.

Privately, Avress agreed.  Melissan seemed to take great delight in dangling morsels of information before them.  They needed the information Melissan possessed, but she disliked the price they would have to pay for it.  Eliminating Yaga-Shura seemed like the logical next move.  It would ensure Saradush's safety and it would eliminate a powerful enemy that would happily strike her dead.  Avress just wondered if killing the giant was too logical, too simple.  A deeper game than what she could see was being played.

"The giant seems to be invulnerable to harm.  Arrows, blades - even the most powerful of our spells and enchanted weapons leave no permanent mark.  He heals faster than we can wound him," Melissan said, glaring at Sarevok.

"Are you saying Yaga-Shura is invincible?" Avress asked doubtfully.

"Yaga-Shura was not born with this immunity. He developed it... learned it... somehow during his childhood spent in a secret glade in the Forest of Mir.  I can show you where that glade is... but it is only speculation.  The key to the giant's invulnerability might lie there, but it might not.  There may be nothing there at all."

"What else do you know?" Avress pressed, not wishing to reveal how much the giant's protections bothered her.

"Then there is only one other place to look, though it is far more dangerous.  Yaga-Shura has attracted a large number of fanatical devotees of his kind.  They worship him as a god, as you can well imagine.  They built a temple to him in the Marching Mountains. Many of them are in his army, now...that may mean the temple is vulnerable to your attack.  Perhaps Yaga-Shura's secret lies there, I don't know."

"All you have are rumors and speculations.  Evacuation would give us time to investigate," Avress replied.

"There is no guarantee that Yaga-Shura would leave Saradush even if the Bhaalspawn were moved.  He might not believe that they have gone.  Those rumors and speculations are all we have!  If it doesn't work, Avress, then all the poor Bhaalspawn that I have tried to aid, including you, are doomed.  Yaga-Shura and his allies will have their way.  We must have hope."

"Very well," Avress replied tightly, knowing the woman could not be pressed further.  "I will accept your proposal."

"I... know it is much to ask of you.  Whether it means anything to you or not: thank you.  Now... I must attend to the wall's defenses.  However you leave, I suggest you do so as soon as possible.  Godspeed, Avress.  I pray you succeed in your mission, for all our sakes."

Melissan then stepped into a portal and left.  Frustrated, Avress looked down to the bodies littering the floor.  The carnage made her sigh.  Gromnir had fallen but his death had won them nothing.  She did not like it that Melissan refused to consider evacuating the city.  Yaga-Shura might not believe that the Bhaalspawn were gone, but even if he took the city, they would be out of his grasp.  No matter what happened, it seemed there would be more pointless deaths in the near future.

Looking back at her companions, she realized they needed to get moving.  Bending down she pulled the potion bottles from the closest soldier and threw them at Jaheira and Sarevok.  Taking the hint the others began to loot the corpses.  Avress made her way towards Gromnir.  Blood and worse pooled on the floor but that was not what drew her gaze.  The already glazed eyes were what interested her.  As she watched, the body began to disappear in a mist of sparks.  That was the fate for all Bhaalspawn- to fall away into nothing.  Avress bit her lip.  Silently, she swore that it would not be her fate.

The armor and weaponry left on the ground were of good quality.  That was quickly becoming standard.  Even Gromnir's lowliest guards bore highly enchanted blades.  The helm in particular had good enchantments against crushing blows.  That she kept out for Sarevok, the only fighter without a helm.  Downing the potions she'd found, Avress walked away.  The rest did not interest her.  

"Are we ready?" Avress asked.

"Yes, abbil, we are as ready as we ever will be.  I had the buffoon opened the main doors," Viconia said indicating Minsc.  "The town guard will be able to enter without messing their pretty uniforms."

Avress looked down at herself and smothered a smile.  Her clothes were covered in cobwebs, dust and blood.  The others were likewise decorated.  Going through the front door did have its advantages.  The backdoor always seemed to be through sewers or less inviting places.

"Then we shall return to the pocket plane.  I have seen more than enough of Saradush."


	4. Part 8

Part 8

Magnificent in its silence, the pocket plane was a welcome refuge from the slaughter that surrounded Saradush. It was rather amusing that part of the abyss had become her sanctuary when for most it was a place of endless torment. Avress, however, wasn't alone in her relief. The creeping destruction of Saradush had affected all of them more than they had realized. Creases of tension and discomfort fairly melted off her companions' faces. 

Avress moved further in, once she found her bearings. Cespenar happily flapped towards her and gratefully accepted her hushed orders. The strange imp seemed pleased to finally have something to do. He quickly returned and with short bursts of magic, steaming dishes of food appeared. Her companions fell upon the food uncaring of the other objects the imp materialized. Further off in the circular main room, a rickety privacy screen stood in all its dilapidated glory. It looked as if it belonged in a Sembian bordello. 

Further investigation showed that a large tin bathtub stood behind it and Avress was pleased with the cover the screen afforded. Privacy wasn't what absorbed her once she spotted the tub. Steam coiled up from the clear water in inviting sways. It called to her wordlessly. Before the others could protest, Avress stripped behind the screen and submerged herself.

Water covered her to the chest when she sat back against the lip of the tub. With eager hands, Avress scrubbed her bare skin with the round sponge the imp had provided. Blood, soot and dust soon dispersed in the liquid. A small cantrip later and the water was enchanted to remain hot and clear itself as it was sullied. Rummaging through her pack with one hand to find her bar of scented elven soap, Avress pointedly ignored the half-heard conversation taking place several feet away. There was more than enough time for conversation once she left the tub.

Once clean, she let her body soak in the hot water. She was dragging her heels and she knew it. Avress knew that Jaheira would question her sooner rather than later. Retreating into the bath was only a temporary solution. It was a respite that Avress hoped would let her gain some idea of how to proceed. In response to her emotional turmoil, the taint sloshed agitatedly inside of her. Avress sighed and closed her eyes. Carefully she drew her focus inward. Promises sugared with the sweetness of decay swirled through her awareness. The iron strength of the taint wound about her in a seductive embrace. Avress let it do as it pleased but turned a deaf ear to its pleas and coaxing. It was like familiar background noise in some ways. Not that she could trust it to remain so. Certain that nothing had changed during the battle with Gromnir, Avress left the tub and dried off. She was cleaner but, regretfully, none the wiser.

Her second set of robes and her equipment settled about her like a comfortable second skin. Sliding in the wooden skewers that kept her hair tied back, Avress braced herself as she stepped from the safety of the screen. Internally, she scolded herself for her reluctance. She'd attacked full grown dragons with fewer reserves than this! Avress found herself oddly disappointed that her party barely looked up from the meal they were consuming. Jaheira simply stood to take her turn at the tub. The confrontation she was expecting was strangely absent and she felt a little foolish.

"Will there be a watch while we rest?" Keldorn asked.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here but Cespenar," Avress finally spoke, having expected something far different from the paladin than a simple question about sleeping arrangements. "The sealed doorways seem too strongly warded for something to break out. It should be safe."

"I cannot say I know what to expect from this place. I will rely on your judgment," Keldorn replied with regret.

"Minsc does not like the doorways. They make Boo's nose twitch but Avress is a witch and knows witchy things. Besides, Boo says he needs his beauty sleep!" Minsc interjected gravely.

"Then we will let him rest," Avress replied with a smile. 

The group fell silent once again. Avress took the opportunity to eat some of the food the imp had provided. After the limited fair offered in Saradush it was much appreciated. Pangs of guilt threatened to bombard her as she ate but Avress pushed them aside. The best thing she could do for the beleaguered city was to find a way to destroy Yaga-Shura. Existing on substandard food would not matter one way or the other. Just as she finished a bowl of rice pudding, Jaheira reappeared dressed in clean clothes. Minsc took her place.

"Are you ready to talk, child, or will you have your imp summon up another distraction?" Jaheira asked tartly.

"You seem to have enjoyed my distraction," Avress retorted.

"Waste not, want not," Jaheira snapped. "Besides, civilized conversation calls for civilized attire. Covered in bloody armor is not the way to begin this conversation."

"Then perhaps we should wait for the others," Avress suggested with an overly sweet smile.

"Very well," Jaheira replied reluctantly.

It did not take overly long for the party to clean themselves. With Jaheira glaring daggers at them, Avress did not think they dared linger in the unexpected luxury of the soothing water. Cespenar had appeared once again to clear away the remains of their meal and take away their armor and robes for cleaning. Avress had not refused the imp's offer, as the group was to tense to bother about such things for the moment.

"Bah, stop glaring and get on with it!" Viconia growled. "This pointless posturing is not only foolish but it is boring."

"Enough, drow! My concern is no small thing!" Jaheira barked.

"No it isn't and you're tearing this group apart with it!" Viconia sneered.

"I am looking after the best interests of my charge."

"And what are my best interests?" Avress asked softly. "If I continued as I was... the consequences would have killed us all."

"So you decided to let the taint run wild within you? How is this supposed to be a better solution?" Jaheira prompted with scorn.

"Keldorn has already said that I'm fine. It was the only option. I was becoming a volcano ready to erupt. The taint had to go somewhere!"

"I dislike what you have done, Avress. There has to be another solution! Just look at how it has influenced you already," Jaheira argued.

"Influence me? *How* has it influenced me?"

"Are you kidding me!" Imoen piped up. "Ever since you called us you've been acting funny. Sarevok was bad enough but now the taint and then the Slayer!"

"I did what I had to! Would you have preferred that the vampire had killed me?" Avress snarled.

"Sometimes I don't think I know you at all," Imoen reproached. "Y-you're so ruthless."

"I've always been ruthless, Imoen. That is how I survived Gorion's death and it's how I saved you from Irenicus. Complaining after so long seems a little foolish."

Imoen flinched back and Avress felt a rush of shame. It was not the venom that had filled her voice that had her sister flinching. It was the truth. Avress felt angry with herself. Those were things she'd never wanted to tell Imoen in that way. As the honorary older sister she had always tried to protect Imoen as much as she could. The lengths she had gone to had left its mark. She had shouldered the responsibility for avenging Gorion. Then Avress had nearly torn apart Atkathla to save Imoen and then eliminate Irenicus' threat. In doing those things she had lost the perfect optimism and naivety she'd had at Candlekeep. For all her trials, and resulting emotional fragility, Imoen had never truly lost that.

"Is that how Gorion, or I, raised you?" Jaheira spoke aghast.

"No, it isn't," Avress replied her throat closing up. "I've had to become ruthless. The choices I've faced have not been easy. Sometimes it is a case of choosing the lesser evil."

"That is how you see the taint?" Keldorn asked gently.

"The taint is evil but I cannot pretend that it does not exist. To survive, to prevent worse evil, I had to accept it."

"Perhaps I have let you take too much responsibility, far too soon. It is easy to forget that you are as young as you are. Your choices in the past were right, child. I trust you but I do not trust the taint," Jaheira replied.

"Then we are arguing in circles!" Avress said, her voice wreathed in frustration.

"I still say there is another solution," Jaheira stubbornly replied.

"The taint does not give you time to find other solutions," Sarevok spoke for the first time. "Your charge probably saved your pitiful life."

"And you think I would believe anything you say!" Jaheira snarled.

"Then ask the other one," Sarevok challenged glancing towards Imoen.

"What?! Me!" Imoen asked uncomfortably.

"I heard what you told Avress about the taint rising in you. Even if I hadn't, I can feel it inching its way through you. Tell the druid, mageling," Sarevok spoke with contempt.

"Is this true, Imoen?" Jaheira asked.

"I-It's not that bad! I swear! It's just dreams... and a few spells," Imoen said softly. "I can't help it. It just comes." 

"That is the nature of Bhaal's taint," Sarevok gloated. "Either ignore it at your peril or accept the inevitable."

"I will not have Avress think embracing evil as inevitable!" Jaheira cried angrily.

"Fool! She had forged her own path and you cannot even see it!" Sarevok growled.

Suddenly, Avress was glad she had given Cespenar the group's armor and weapons. Sarevok looked like a thunder cloud- a large, looming thunder cloud ready to explode. White faced and tense, Jaheira refused to back down. Rubbing her face wearily, Avress stood up between the two. Her movement drew their eyes and she glared at the both of them. So much for civilized conversation, Avress thought to herself. The argument about her taint was verging on the ridiculous.

"Violence will get us nowhere," Keldorn broke in. "If we cannot agree, what compromise can we come to? What will make you content?"

"I would be happy if Avress renounced the taint! Accepting it in any form will lead to catastrophe... but what is done is done," Jaheira retorted and then turned to Avress. "I doubt you could begin to reverse what you have done! It is my opinion that you made a foolish and reckless decision. I will keep my peace if you agree to several changes. The first is letting Keldorn monitor you and the second is letting me guide your future decisions."

Avress was not pleased at the thought of having her every action second guessed or the privacy of her soul regularly invaded. Clenching her jaw, she glared at the druid. Jaheira knew very well that she would not like those suggestions. Was it some kind of test? If she refused, she could shatter relations with her guardian forever. Avress knew Jaheira was not the forgiving sort. If she accepted, she would have to endure Jaheira and Keldorn's continued observation. Her words on choosing the lesser evil seemed to echo mockingly in her ears.

"I can accept that," Avress replied tersely and nodded at the paladin. "What else do you want?"

"I must also demand that Sarevok leave the party. His presence is causing disruption and I do not trust what he whispers in your ear," Jaheira continued.

Tension exploded and she shot to her feet. Her friend had pushed her too far. Jaheira rose and stood in front of her. The mule stubbornness she was feeling spilled onto her face. Avress knew that her temper was flaring dangerously but she refused to back down, especially when she'd already spoken to the druid about Sarevok's presence.

"No. I have already spoken with you about this!" Avress argued.

"We spoke but you did not listen to what I said. His heart is black and he makes no attempt to pretend otherwise. That is not the kind of influence you need now," Jaheira stubbornly retorted.

"Yet you have no qualms about Viconia traveling with us and she is a priestess of Shar," Avress replied derisively.

"She has never risen against us and she has earned some measure of my trust. Besides, the drow does not seem to have as great a hold on you as that abomination!" Jaheria passionately argued.

"That is a matter of history!"

"Then you should have left him dead!" Imoen cried out. "You can't pretend that you've listened to *him* more than you have Jaheira or me!"

"That is not true!" Avress retorted with fire and then glared at her sister. "I love you like the mother I never had Jaheira but children don't always take the advice of their parents. To survive, I must know more about the taint. If I can learn from Sarevok, then I will."

"I find your distrust of me amusing, druid. Do you think I would move to exact revenge?" Sarevok spoke before Jaheira could. "I see a far better prospect in letting Avress triumph. The taint controlled me and I take no small pleasure in seeing her do the reverse. The time of destiny is at hand. Who knows what it shall bring?"

The unholy glee in Sarevok's eyes made Avress shudder slightly. It was eerily familiar to the look he had given her as they had clashed for the final time. Again he was willing to risk it all with one roll of the dice. This time he was gambling on her success rather than failure but in ways that was only worse. For a moment Avress wondered what Sarevok's vision of the future was. Her own plans were stunted and flimsy things. Mostly, she did not dare to dream of a future when the present was so uncertain.

"Bah! I will still sleep with my weapons close!" Jaheira growled.

"I will agree to your first demands but Sarevok stays," Avress spoke up.

"Will you accept the agreement even with Avress' refusal of the final term?" Keldorn asked. "I feel I should remind you of our earlier conversation on this particular matter."

"You are all making a mistake in thinking he will not stab us in the back at the earliest opportunity," Jaheira huffed but did not protest further. "We have an agreement."

On the sidelines, Imoen watched the druid agree but she was strangely silent.


	5. Part 9

Part 9

The party dared not linger long in the pocket plane. The sooner they found a way to defeat Yaga-Shura, the better for Saradush. Barely eight hours after arriving, they had made their way through the wilderness after much consultation with the map. Avress appreciated the teleportation provided by the pocket plane but she had only the vaguest of ideas where it would send her. Finally they had identified the wooded area they had been sent to as the Northern Forest. It was several hours away from the Forest of Myr that Melissan had mentioned. They had agreed to head in that direction just as they had stumbled onto more of Gromnir's troops. 

The short melee gave Avress and Imoen no opportunity to cast spells. To their chagrin, they mostly found themselves avoiding arrows, not even having time to erect protections against them. Thankfully, despite their recent conflict, the group fought well and the troops went down. Finding that they had inadvertently saved a merchant from Yaga-Shura's troops was a pleasant surprise.

Avress looked through the man's wears with interest. Although enchanted, Karthis al-Hezzar's items were not out of the ordinary. Imoen bought a few scrolls but Avress was looking through the more exotic items the merchant had been carrying. These items he had not thought the party interested in and so had not offered them outright. Most adventuring bands would have sneered at the raw ores, oils and other paraphernalia. Such things were of more use to craftsmen, farmers wives and other traders. Avress too would not have been interested except for the project she had been working on in Suldanesselar.

The elven mages had taught her a great deal. Primarily what they had taught her was the crafting of magical items and the components used in them. Nestled in with the raw ores was a silvery substance that was very familiar to Avress. It was illithium. It surprised her that the Karthis would carry such a rare thing. Her hands itched to touch it and she obeyed the strange urge. As if the ore would crumble at her touch, Avress let her fingers trace the silvery ore. It seemed to hum under her touch.

"Karthis, where did you get this?"

"That hunk of ore? I was given that in an exchanged with a less than reputable customer. I hear there is a market for that kind of thing in Atkathla. There is a man I know who can sell it there but now with my wagon broken... I will have to leave it. That is, if you're not interested in it?" Karthis spoke with hope.

"I am indeed," Avress replied and began to bargain.

She was soon feeding the ore into her bag of holding. Exactly what Avress would do with the ore, she was not sure. If used correctly, illithium improve a weapon's enchantment and could even be used to give a blade a vorpal edge. It had been Cespenar's obsession with 'shiny ones' that had made Avress think of her work with the elven mages. The imp might just be open to a little experimentation.

"Are you done pawing through the merchant's wears?" Jaheira asked. "We must go now or else we will not arrive at our destination before nightfall."

"I am ready," Avress agreed without inflection.

The druid nodded and trudged off towards the distant Forest of Myr. Avress followed in her wake. The parched forest required little concentration to navigate with Jaheira or Minsc scouting out the best path. To further ease their passage through hostile territory, Imoen had thrown an invisibility spell over the party so that they would avoid any more conflict. That left Avress with her thoughts. She had agreed to most of Jaheira's terms. They were verging on the grossly unfair but she had agreed as not to lose the half-elf's company. Jaheira was one of the few people that Avress saw as family and she didn't wish to lose what family she had. Her agreement, however, had not thawed the icy reserve that had recently girded the druid. Avress guessed it had to do with her refusal of the last term. She hoped that her compromises would not be in vain.

The heat blasted forest slowly turned denser and less inviting. Trees huddled together as if sharing secrets and the soil turned dark as pitch. The dirt underfoot quickly turned into near swamp. With every step, mud sucked at their feet. Traveling through a swamp was not a new experience for Avress. There had been several they had slogged their way through in the past. Something about this swamp was different. The chill upon the air reminded her of the ancient temple outside Umar Hills before it had been freed from the Shade Lord, but it was more than that. The menacing feel of the place was strangely familiar but Avress could not place it.

When their boots met with the uneven surface of neglected paving stones, the party paused. The air had a heavy and expectant texture. Avress glanced up at the darkening sky half expecting to see storm clouds. Instead, the sky was painted with midnight hues as the sun slowly set. Imoen shifted uncomfortably beside her. The atmosphere of anticipation was communicating itself to everyone. Finally, Avress looked at Keldorn.

"Can you feel anything, Keldorn? Whatever is here... it is not unfamiliar," Avress spoke up.

"I suspected what this place was when Melissan spoke of it. Now we are here, I know my suspicions were correct. There were once many hidden temples of Bhaal in remote places. The Order tried to stamp them out but I will admit that it was not fully successful. I recognize the evil of this place."

"It is more than evil you sense, paladin," Jaheira interjected. "Nature is crying out in loathing at what is in this place."

"Boo says evil hides in the shadows here. As if they could hide from his mighty hamster gaze!" Minsc replied in a not so muted whisper.

"L-lets just hurry. I don't want to be here for too long," Imoen spoke up.

Avress nodded and started forward again. Viconia had silently signed the need for caution at her and she did not disagree. Darkness had nearly descended and she did not wish to linger. One obstacle was the paved ground. It was riddled with weeds and pockmarked by the kiss of time. The group had to be careful not to turn their ankles on the uneven stones. As their gaze was directed at their feet, they did not notice the figure waiting at the end of the paved path until they were only a few feet away.

"Halt. Go no further. I wish to speak with you, my old ward."

The cherished tones of the voice froze her. Disbelief warred with sudden hope. Avress fixed her eyes on the robed figure. A hand reached up and pulled back the obscuring hood. A muffled sob left her throat as her foster father's features were bared to the group. Gasps of surprise from Imoen and Jaheira told her they too were shocked. The puzzlement of the other members of the group barely registered, as Avress drank in Gorion's features.

"Gorion?!" Avress exclaimed, her voice cracking.

"Yes. Gorion. Have you forgotten all that I had taught you? All that I brought you up to be? Have you forgotten me?"

"Never! I could never forget you!" Avress replied her heart pounding.

The objection fairly leapt off her tongue. No matter how old she would live to be, no matter how she changed, she would always remember Gorion. That she was seeing him now should have been impossible but she desperately wanted it to be true. Old friends and foes alike she had seen returned to the living. Was it so impossible to believe that somehow Gorion had returned?

"I tried to save you from your destiny, Avress. I tried to turn you into a force for good. And what have you done? Carved a path of blood and murder wherever you go! You are a disappointment. You were supposed to be so much more, Avress. You were supposed to be something greater, and yet in the end you murdered even I!"

"What?! No! I never murdered you!" Avress exclaimed and then shook her head in disbelief. "How could you say that!? I loved you!"

"You dare to presume too much! You ignore the truth, and you *will* be made to acknowledge it!" 

Fire leapt from Gorion's fingers and slammed into Avress. Pain screamed along her shoulder, sending her stumbling back. The betrayal of a child struck by their parent hurt far more than the pain of the burn.

"I saved you, Avress." Gorion said with fervor. "I hid you from those who would hunt you. I taught you and enabled you to become what you are. I *died* for you. And you have failed me and everything I hoped you would be. That is why I am murdered by you. You think this animal, Sarevok, is responsible for my death? I expect no better from him. He is a slave to ambition, and yet you resurrect him and hail him as comrade."

Shame scorched her heart. Her foster father's eyes drilled through her, rich with disappointment. She had failed him. Avress moaned, unable to find a response. Guilt ridden, her eyes flicked to the armored figure to her left and then back to Gorion. Silently her foster father condemned her. Wildly, her thoughts raced and collided. Why had she returned Sarevok? Let him remain by her side? Why had she betrayed Gorion's memory? She couldn't remember.

"Be careful what you say old man! I killed you once before and I can do it again!" Sarevok snarled.

"And Imoen... my second hope." Gorion continued, turning his attention to the pink haired mage. "You have turned her into a conspirator to your own failure. All her potential...lost. How both of you disgust me so."

"No! No, Gorion, don't say those things! Please!!" Imoen begged, barely restraining herself.

"What have you come to, my ward? What have you done? So many bodies left in your wake, so much pain and destruction that you have caused. Why? Why?!"

The disappointment laden tones were like blows. Avress wished she would just die from the shame. She had murdered. How many had she killed since leaving Candlekeep? Avress shook her head. She'd killed but there were reasons. She couldn't remember them but there had been reasons!

"I have killed only when necessary," protested Avress. 

"Then you know nothing of yourself! You have learned nothing! You grow ever closer to being a slave of your blood... you will murder all that you love and die a monster! I will not allow it!" Gorion screamed.

Purple lightning struck from above arching through her body. A hoarse scream ripped from her throat.

"I will not allow you to be the one who causes the prophecy to become true!" stormed Gorion. "I won't allow it, Avress! I will see you dead, first!! Bow before me and renounce your life!"

On her knees, Avress shook with pain. Words of anger, disappointment and shame echoed in her mind. She was worthless and weak. She had betrayed everything Gorion had taught her to be! Her hands clenched, driving her nails into her palm. Blood spilled from her torn flesh in compelling rivulets. The mesmerizing flow of Gorion's words seemed far away as she watched her blood flow. A distant roaring in her ears slowly grew in intensity and she realized it was the taint. With her recognition, the howl of the taint tore away the fog surrounding her mind. Gorion would never say those things! He would never hurt her! That wasn't Gorion!

"No! You are in my head, I can feel it! This- you- are a lie!!" Avress screamed.

"Aaaah, your power is too much! Cunning god-child! It shall be a pleasure to feast upon your soul!!" 

The illusion that had been Gorion disappeared. It was replaced with the form of an undead shade. More undead appeared from the shadows and flung themselves upon them. Avress watched as the icy hand of the shade reached out towards her throat. Badly wounded from the spells flung at her, she could not move away fast enough. Chilling her skin, the hand fastened about her neck. Gouges rent their way across her flesh as something pulled her away from its lethal grasp. Sprawled on the ground, Avress realized it had been Sarevok that had rescued her. Even now he was beating back the shade, keeping it from her. Unfortunately, the shade was well protected against physical attacks.

With hands that felt like lead and a voice that was raw, Avress tore out the spell that would break apart the shade's protections. The complicated spell was almost beyond her in her pained state but somehow she completed it. The spell hit and Sarevok howled with triumph. Just as he cleaved apart the creature, a thick fog hit. Imoen had cast the wilting. Several undead creatures fell but more replaced them. With a soundless snarl, Avress sent several rounds of magic missiles into the creatures. Her missiles were not very effective but it was the only spell she trusted herself to cast. Red light filled the area as Viconia cast false dawn. The undead screamed in pain and in their confusion, were quickly dispatched by the blades of the men.

"How badly are you injured, Avress?" Viconia asked in her velvety voice.

"That gods cured shade knew how to fling a good spell," Avress replied biting her lip against the pain.

"And we stood around like rothe to the slaughter!" Viconia replied disgusted.

The drow put slim dark hands over the worst of Avress' injuries. Softly muttered prayers filled her ears as most of the pain melted away. With most of her injuries dealt with, Avress looked over her companions. Jaheira healed first Minsc, Imoen and then she most reluctantly healed Sarevok who just sneered at her. The drawn look of Imoen, Sarevok and Keldorn told Avress they had been drained by some of the undead.

"You should restore the others," Avress said to the drow cleric.

"True, but I thought I should tell you that shade could put a mind flayer to shame."

With that, Viconia left and began to restore the others. Avress was a little startled by her words. The drow was not the most warm of people- at least not at first. That she had tried to make her feel better meant a great deal. It helped that Viconia's words held a great deal of truth. It had been a very powerful creature indeed. The shade had also been effective because it preyed on her hopes and fears. It had ripped open old wounds Avress hadn't even known existed. She had learned several harsh lessons today. As she pulled herself upright, Avress looked towards the stone temple. Embracing the taint, she let her senses extend outwards. Something from within the temple resonated with recognition. Avress pulled back as if burnt. What she had woken, she didn't know.

"Something inside the temple just woke up," Avress said to her companions.

"How did it wake?" Keldorn asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought that I might be able to feel something about the temple with the taint. It reacted to something inside. I think it would have woken once we entered, even if I hadn't reached out," Avress explained.

"More undead?" Jaheira asked.

"Perhaps," Avress shrugged.

"At least we have warning," Sarevok rumbled.

"We should prepare with those scrolls from Saradush," Avress suggested and the others nodded.

Quickly Jaheira and Viconia read from the scrolls and said their prayers. As her amulet of power granted her protection from the draining attacks of the undead, Avress did not need the protections but she did cast stoneskin and spell deflection. Imoen also erected similar protections. Once ready, the party moved forward. The rotting door to the temple collapsed inward as Minsc tried to open it. The skeletal forms of the creatures within came as no surprise but they strangely did not attack. Having learned from the vampires, the party did not hesitate and arrayed themselves ready for attack.

"It... it is the Master... the Master come again!" The larger skeleton spoke. "No... hold.... No, it is but a vessel for the Master's power! An abomination! Kill it! Kill them all in the name of Bhaal!!"

The war cry summoned more undead, this time mummies and a pack of ghouls. Minsc plowed into them, followed by the others. Jaheira also moved into the fray calling for nature to rise up against the undead abominations. The ringing tones of a spell alerted Avress that one of the skeletons was a mage. From the words of the larger skeleton, it was a priest of some kind.

"Viconia, take the cleric! Imoen use your bow on the mage!" Avress called.

Her sister sent two arrows arching into the skeleton. They were just enough to disrupt its spell. Close by Viconia gleefully began her duel with the undead cleric. Avress carefully judged the distance between her party and the undead. If she was careful, a fireball would consume only their enemy. Magic sang through her and the taint roared its approval. Fire flew from her fingers and engulfed the pack of undead. Adding to the roar was the column of fire Viconia had called down upon the skeleton cleric. As the fire died away, so did the last of the undead. Avress was left strangely unfulfilled. She had expected a far more deadly confrontation.

"Was anyone injured?" Imoen asked puzzled.

"Not worth mentioning, child," Jaheira replied.

"I'm kinda thinking we wasted those scrolls."

"Caution is never wasted," Jaheira chided but didn't seem too sure herself.

"There is more to this temple, yet," Viconia added and pointed to a dilapidated staircase.

It was a blessing that the staircase was far more solid than it seemed. If it hadn't been, then there would have been no way for Keldorn, Minsc and Sarevok to use it in their heavy plate mail. The upper level seemed to be less touched by age than the rest of the temple. The reason for that seemed to be the pillar of energy pulsing in the middle of the room. The strange energy nearly obscured the form of a thin woman kneeling by it. 

"Hee hee! You have come! Come, you have! The powerful one who is the spawn of the dead master! Hee hee! Nyalee knew you would come, she did!" the strange woman cackled.

"It seems I have come," Avress agreed warily. "What tricks do you have that you survive the undead here?"

"Tricks, yes! Nyalee knows many tricks! Witch of the Glade, they calls me, for many good reasons. Hee hee! But so many questions you have! Answer all your questions, Nyalee will! Oh, yes! Nyalee has been waiting for you, and she knows why you come, she does!" Naylee chortled and Avress realized she was insane beyond healing. "It is the boy... that traitorous fool of a half-giant boy of mine. You come because of Yaga-Shura! My boy has been a pain for you and I both, and you wish his blood, yes?"

"What do you mean 'boy of mine'? You are human. Yaga-Shura can't be your son."

"Nay, the boy did not spring from Nyalee's loins. Nyalee did see him for the spawn-child he was while but a babe and stole him from the crib! Raise him here in this temple as her own did she!"

Avress clenched her jaw against the pang of sympathy she felt for Nyalee, who had cared for the giant as Gorion had her. The memories of her foster father were all too fresh after her encounter with the shade. To let her sympathy run wild was not wise. The woman had clearly been a priestess of Bhaal and now seemed to desire revenge against her 'son'. That did not make her trustworthy.

"Why would you wish revenge on your own son, then?"

"Because a betrayer is the boy! Did Nyalee not raise the boy? Did Nyalee not teach the boy the old tricks, yes? And the boy did leave Nyalee here to rot! Steals her heart, even!!" Nyalee cried.

"Then tell me how to kill him," Avress replied coldly.

"That Nyalee will do. Hee hee! The traitorous boy will not even see it coming, oh no! Nyalee will haves her revenge! Listen closely, then, spawn-child.... Once a great cleric of Bhaal was Nyalee! But then great Bhaal is dead, and Nyalee is forced to turn to the older arts to survive. Nyalee steals the spawn-child Yaga-Shura to raise in this temple, did she. A new Lord of Murder did Nyalee hope to create! Foolish old Nyalee. Teaches the boy the old tricks did she, teaches the boy to remove his heart did she. The boy has removed his heart, and he will keep it afired and bathed in magical flames. While his heart burns, no harm may come to Yaga-Shura. No death may come until his heart is quenched!"

"So I must find his heart and quench it. How?"

"Only Nyalee knows the words and the arts to extinguish the boy's heart, she does. But Nyalee needs her own heart to use the arts...and the boy stole her heart years ago. Keeps it, he does. Finds Nyalee's heart and Yaga-Shura's heart both, spawn-child... brings them both to her. Nyalee will quench his heart forever, then! Hee hee! So surprised, so shocked will he be!"

"Then where would I find these hearts?" Avress questioned carefully.

"The boy has collected followers... live with them in the fire-mountains, he will. Nyalee knows not where. He will keeps her poor heart there, in hiding. His, as well, Nyalee is sure!"

"Very well, we have an agreement. I shall seek out these hearts and return."

"Yes! Hee hee! Nyalee will haves her revenge, oh yes! Go, spawn-child...go and finds Nyalee's poor heart! Bring me the boy's, as well! Nyalee cannot wait!"


	6. Part 10

Part 10

"I am not going to run around looking for more damn ward stones," Avress ground out.

There seemed to be some kind of unwritten rule that hidden fortresses were protected by a series of ward stones 'cleverly' squirreled away. Avress could not count the hours she had spent searching for ward stones or some similar kind of item that would let her get to where she had to go. Of course, they would have to kill the inevitable monsters that guarded the desired item. This time she'd had enough. Already they had dealt with several contingents of fire giants and other monsters on their way to the fortress. Her patience had waned upon meeting the warded staircase.

"Imoen, how many disintegrate spells have you memorized?" Avress asked suddenly.

"Disintegrate? Well, I only have one memorized but I think I have a scroll or two," Imoen replied.

"Child, what is it that you're considering?" Jaheira asked alarmed.

"We don't have time to run back and forth. Only the doorways are warded. If Imoen can cast disintegrate on the walls... we won't have to bother about doing the ward stones one at a time."

"It will still take just as long and it is overly destructive," Jaheira commented.

"It will cut down on running back and forth. That saves time," Avress argued, not to be swayed.

"Fine. Just see to it that Imoen does not bring the ceiling down on our heads," Jaheira retorted.

There were four rooms in total but only two had to be disintegrated. Around the first open door, the party was very quiet. Heavy booted feet sent vibrations through the floors, warning them of guards posted in the room. In hushed tones, they formulated a plan that would hopefully not draw other guards down upon them. She and Imoen would lead. Together they crept up to the door. Hidden behind the door, Imoen began to cast a wilting spell. 

As the small ball of swirling mist flew into the room, Avress began to cast her own spell. Muffled cries of pain told her that Imoen had aimed perfectly. Just as Avress finished her wilting, Imoen again began to cast. Adrenaline and magic intoxicated her. Avress loved the feeling of euphoria that this kind of casting gave her. She could feel her own magic singing through her veins and she basked in the waves of power radiating from Imoen. Two wilting spells and several magic missiles later and their foes were dealt with. When the men entered they double checked that they truly were dead. Then Avress helped relieve their foes of potions.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Imoen asked gesturing towards the pedestal surrounded by molten rock.

"Do you have any protection against fire spells memorized, drow?" Jaheira asked.

"Not this time," Viconia admitted unwillingly.

"My armor affords me protection against fire," Keldorn suggested.

"So does Imoen's ring," Avress added. "If you could wear it as well as your armor, I doubt the lava would cause much harm."

"There are still several steps to the pedestal. It would also take time to take whatever is upon it," Keldorn replied cautiously.

"I could hasten you," Avress suggested.

Avress was a little surprised that the paladin simply nodded. She wasn't sure if she could blithely wade through lava, even with protections. Imoen handed Keldorn the ring and Avress cast improved haste upon him. Blurring as he dashed forward, Keldorn splashed through the molten rock. In a flurry of movement, he grabbed what had been on the pedestal and rushed out. Just as he returned to solid ground, the sizzle of gating creatures filled the room. The towering form of an adamantite golem rose up some distance away. A clay golem and purple golem that Avress didn't recognize also appeared.

"Sarevok! The adamantite golem!" Avress called and Sarevok hurriedly engaged the giant creature.

With his helmet that gave him protection against crushing blows, Sarevok was the best choice to take on the damage resistant creature. Viconia followed the large warrior, ready to heal any blows that Sarevok could not avoid. Minsc flew into battle with the purple creature. It spit out a wave of force that made Minsc falter. For a moment Avress held her breath but Minsc shook himself and attacked. Keldorn and Jaheira destroyed the roughly sculpted clay creature to their right and ran forward to help Minsc. Avress held Imoen back and waited. One blow from the golems could easy kill them, unlike their hardier and better protected companions.

"Ahhey?! Minsc's weapon has no effect!?"

Jaheira and Keldorn also found their weapons to be useless. Imoen let loose a set of magic missiles that had no effect. Chills of fear ran up Avress' spine. It had been a long time since they had found something that defied their attacks. The strange golem did not seem to be harmed but the others were giving it little chance to spit again. Avress tried an acid arrow but met with the same failure. The creature seemed unfazed by it. Before she could try a fire bolt, the ground shook as Sarevok downed his golem. Unprepared for the sudden unsteadiness of the ground, Jaheira tripped, and her boot met the purple golem's leg. It hissed and retreated a little.

"Magic! It's immune to magic!" Imoen called out. "Use your fists!"

It made perfect sense. The giant guards they'd killed had carried mundane weapons. That had seemed very odd when magical weapons were so common in the area due to the war. It made sense they would want a defense against the creature if it somehow slipped the magical directives placed upon it. The only problem was that it had been along time since her companions carried unenchanted weapons.

Avress struggled with the knots of her bag of holding and said a prayer to Tymora. With a cry of thankfulness, she pulled out the set of throwing daggers she'd wondered if she'd discarded. Under the combined blows of the others the golem was weakening but fists would not be enough. The creature had a 'skin' that held together the swirling mass of raw magic that it was composed of. That 'skin' was tough and did not give easily under their blows. It would need to be punctured to kill the creature. Taking careful aim, Avress threw the small aerodynamic blades. The first two hit perfectly. The third only grazed the creature but it was enough. The magical essence poured out and disappeared in a flash of light. In a puddle on the floor, the skin melted into nothing.

Minsc crowed his triumph and engulfed Jaheira into a bear hug. The druid seemed less than pleased but did not comment. Avress was just pleased Imoen had figured it out in time. She glanced towards the pink haired woman and smiled softly as Minsc whirled her about. Avress could almost believe the conflict of the past few days had been a bad dream. Shaking her head, she moved over to the fallen adamantite golem. Somehow Sarevok had actually managed to cleave a chunk of metal from the thing. Considering for a moment, she added it to the bag of holding. Done with her scavenging, she took a quick mental inventory of her party's wounds. Jaheira had taken two blows from the purple golem but was healing them as Avress watched. Minsc seemed fine but Keldorn sipped a potion. Sarevok, if he'd been injured, was already healed.

"I just hope after all this we have something to show for it. Keldorn, was there a ward stone on the pillar?" Jaheira grumbled.

"Indeed there was. There was also these two items," Keldorn said and offered the items.

"'Elminster's Ecologies'!" Jaheira groused. "If only we'd had that before meeting that golem. It seems that it was a magic golem. According to the book we should also beware of fire trolls."

"Fire trolls? I have seen much since coming to the surface but I have not heard of those," Viconia spoke up.

"Perversions of nature! This book says fire giant sorcerers have given them the burning touch of lava."

"Most ingenious," the drow replied with a smirk.

"We should get ready for the next room. Imoen you better find your scroll," Avress interjected, heading off the argument between cleric and druid.

* * *

Sarevok dug pits with his eyes in the small form of his sister as she inspected the ward stones. Things were not developing how he had expected. The conflict brought on by his presence he had anticipated. By the abyss, he'd even looked forward to it. Causing strife would be the least he could do to repay the mess in which Avress had left his carefully constructed plans. Now that he was experiencing it, Sarevok found himself less than amused. That he was deprived of that amusement frustrated him. The reasons for this displeasure were even more maddening. That she would stand against trusted companions, for his sake, was inconceivable. He did not know why she bothered. After all, it was hardly to her benefit to defend him. She defied his understanding.

Recent events had only highlighted Sarevok's internal struggle. It had been unsettling how quickly he'd acted to pull her from harm's way. The shade had awoken memories he'd thought buried with Gorion. The very memories that had fueled his rage and bile had been flung into his face... and yet he'd still pulled Avress from the creature's grip. Why?

Leaving her to the shade would have ended her life. Why should he act to save her from that fate? That annoying elf had been the bane of his existence from the start. She'd fairly tied him in knots during his bid for power in Baldur's Gate. No one had stood against him quite like she had. There was something about her that refused to be ignored or disregarded.

He could remember the first time he'd seen her at Candlekeep. He'd been eighteen then. She would have been perhaps twelve. Sarevok doubted she'd seen him then. Reiltar had allowed him to enter the great citadel but had cautioned him to keep himself close. At the time, he'd not dared to disobey. So, he had stayed with Reiltar as he prowled the library. Unbeknownst to Reiltar, Sarevok had learned a great deal about the Bhaalspawn the man had tried to keep from him. Then, just as they were leaving, he'd seen her racing across the carefully nurtured gardens, shrieking with delight as she was chased by the burly form of a guard. Instantly, he had known something about her was different. He'd not been able to look away, even when Reiltar, who was always quick to spot a weakness, noticed. Reiltar had simply bent down and whispered that she was the Bhaalspawn taken in by the sage Gorion. With those carefully spoken words, his fascination with the laughing elf girl turned into bitter resentment.

After that, Reiltar had not allowed him to return to Candlekeep. The next time he'd seen Avress had been when he'd murdered the old man. Even as he'd jeered and taunted Gorion, his eyes had been fixed on her. That strange magnetic pull that she had on him refused to let him tear his gaze from her. She'd grown since he'd seen her last. Elves weren't supposed to mature so fast but she stood beside Gorion, a woman grown. For all that she'd matured she had looked so... young. Innocent. Sarevok had found himself considering mercy as he'd watched her. Then Gorion had attacked, and he lost sight of her for a moment. When he looked up at her again, the rage and hate in her gaze had shocked him. There was no more innocence in her eyes and he knew there would be no possibility of mercy. Sarevok had felt a strange pang and then cursed himself for being a fool to have even considered it as she ran off into the night.

They had become enemies and they'd danced with deadly intent. He had savored ever moment. Now the familiar pattern of their dance was disrupted. Sarevok was not certain what to make of Avress now she was not his enemy. It galled him that she had done what he could not but against his will he had begun to admire her persistence. She had bent the taint to her will, was it so surprising she had made him her lackey? Pride flared. He was no one's lackey! But what he was exactly he did not know.

"We should be able to use the staircase now," Avress spoke up as she placed the stones on the central pedestal.

"We had best be careful. There are sure to be more guards," Keldorn replied.

Sarevok forced himself not to sneer. As if they could not guess for themselves! The druid then piped in with her assessment. He ground his teeth and reined back a verbal barb. The druid was the least tolerant of his presence. Even the high and mighty paladin seemed to accept him better. It didn't help that every time he heard Jaheira or happened to glance her way that he was reminded of the bargain Avress had gone to great lengths to strike. Sarevok disliked the debt he owed Avress for that and he wasn't sure what she would desire in return.

The guards at the top of the staircase were adept at their job. Wisely they did not allow the party to reach the second floor. Instead they had to deal with the uncertain footing of the stairs. Sarevok amassed his fair share of wounds that the drow quickly healed. Her hands lingered on his flesh and her eyes held carnal promises. He drew away and gave her a glare that was ineffective. Once, her attentions might have been welcomed as he'd developed a taste for dangerous women in the past but Sarevok found himself unswayed by her touch. The cleric's attentions were simply an unwanted annoyance.

"Sarevok, help the others try the main doors. Hopefully they'll give as Imoen doesn't have anymore disintegrate scrolls," Avress ordered.

Without comment he did as he was bidden and aided the others press against the huge doors. The heavy metal doors barely moved, even with their combined might which was substantial after the ranger had been given the girdle of strength. Avress cursed and then began to inspect the openings in the wall where lava poured forth. Sarevok wondered if his sister was mad. They would be unable to fight if they entered that way.

"We'll have to get in through here," Avress said pointing to the opening. "If we're careful, we can walk on the edges where the lava does not touch."

"Boo says that Minsc must be very careful indeed. Minsc can't give the boot to evil if there is no boot!"

"Keldorn, you best go first. If there are guards, you will have to hold them off until the others get through," Avress said and the paladin began to skirt the edges of the lava. "Then Minsc and Sarevok."

As Sarevok edged his way across, he could feel heat baking through the thick leather of his boots. Sweat soaked the padding under his armor and made his fingers slippery on the wall he clung to. Just as he thought the heat would begin to burn his heels, he reached the other side. Thankfully there had been no attack as he and Minsc crossed. That luck ran out as Avress began her crossing.

"Intruders in the Sacred temple! The fire of our master can never be extinguished!"

In response to the alert, giants rushed towards them. With the giants came large cats that were well trained to kill. Blade swinging, Sarevok laughed as the furor of battle consumed him. Even the heavy blows from the two giants he dispatched felt like nothing as he reveled in the slaughter. The bone chilling wave of cold that materialized several feel away plowed through the giant that had called the alert. Distantly, Sarevok realized the giant had been chanting. Pushing such concerns from his mind, he engaged the last giant, fighting in tandem with Minsc. The giant fell quickly and he turned back to the party. To his amusement the drow was swearing foully as Jaheira healed her. He gathered she'd been hit by a pillar of flame, courtesy of the chanting giant. The fallen bodies of insects were also remains of the giant's work.

Sarevok coolly pawed through the belongings of fallen giant cleric. Several gems were stashed in a pouch with a shriveled claw of some creature. The claw intrigued him. It seemed strange to keep it with gems of such value. Was it some kind of trophy? Something about the feel of the claw hinted at something else. Glancing up, he saw that Avress was sipping on a potion that had been looted from one of the corpses.

"Avress," Sarevok called. "I found this on the giant cleric. There is something about it that is unusual."

"It's a demon's claw. A baalor, I believe," Avress replied with wonder.

"Why would it be kept with these gems?"

"I'm not sure," Avress admitted. "I know that parts of a demon's body can be magical. Perhaps there will be a use for it so do not throw it away. For now we had better take Yaga-Shura's heart and search for that witch's."

Tucking away the claw and gems into his backpack, Sarevok shook his head. He could not help but wonder at her motives. Was it a gesture of trust that she let him keep the claw and gems? She had just given him a powerful item and a king's ransom. Already she had given him the boots of speed. If he wished to, he could simply walk away and rebuild his life elsewhere. His eyes followed the slender elf as she looked over the items the paladin removed from yet another pedestal. For a moment his eyes met her knowing ones. Damn her and her trust.

* * *

Nyalee's heart hadn't been in what Avress guessed was the altar room. Instead it had been stashed in a pillar in the second room. The second room had raised the hair on her neck. Her instincts screamed at the power hidden in the back room. Primarily it had been the chained 'woman' that had bothered her but she did not wish to linger to find out whatever else Yaga-Shura kept within his fortress-temple. 

With the heart had been Yaga-Shura's diary. Reading the oversized book sent tendrils of fear worming through her. If Yaga-Shura had been the one to confront her in the woods, she would be dead. Of that, Avress was certain. More chilling were the things he had not said and the plans that went unwritten. Angrily, she threw the book into the lava and watched it burn. The Bhaalspawn and Saradush was just the beginning.

Avress could feel time slipping through her fingers. Since leaving Suldanesselar, she had learnt more of what was happening but would she be able to put the puzzle pieces together in time? No, she could not afford to worry about that yet. First she had to save Saradush. The more Bhaalspawn killed, the closer the prophecy came to fruition. Feeling more certain in her plans, Avress pulled the party into the pocket plane. Once in the pocket plane, they didn't not linger. As battle worn and tired as they were, they had decided to press on to Naylee. Then they would rest before confronting Yaga-Shura.

The forest of Myr had not lost any of its grim aura. As they entered the temple, Avress could not help but look back to where the shade had appeared. She'd half expected it to challenge her once again. Forcing herself onward, she readied the hearts. Naylee seemed not to have moved since they saw her last. 

"Most anxious, Nyalee is, oh yes! Have you founds her precious hearts, spawn-child?"

"I have two hearts. Here... are they what you need?" Avress asked.

"Tis Nyalee's heart, it is! The spawn-child has found Nyalee's poor heart! One spawn takes it and another returns it! And, yes... this be the boy's heart, as well. Gives Nyalee her heart and she will extinguish the boy's, she will, oh yes!"

"You will extinguish Yaga-Shura's heart first?" Avress asked, feeling a tingle of apprehension.

"Yes, yes. Cautious the spawn is! Naylee will extinguish the boy's heart. Is that not what poor Nyalee said?"

Avress extended the hearts towards the witch who grabbed them greedily. Nyalee muttered and spoke to them as if they could understand her. Finally she crooned out a wavering song. Avress could not understand the words but power built with the song. Finally the wreath of fire that had surrounded Yaga-Shura's heart disappeared. Then the witch sung again and restored her heart to her chest. As she did, Avress felt the tingle of fear turn into a flood.

"Yes! Yes, at last Nyalee has her heart. Nyalee had forgotten how it feels to haves a heart, she had. Many old memories. It makes Nyalee sad. A simple thing, it is and the boy's heart is cold, now. As... as cold as his mother's old heart!! You... you will hurts my boy, won't you? No... no, what has Nyalee done?! My poor boy, the spawn-child will hurts him! Nyalee must stops her!!"

"I don't understand?" cried Minsc. "The witch has her heart back... why is she not nicer to us? What? Oh... yes, I see. Uh-huh. Thank you, Boo. Boo is so smart."

"Come, spirits of the glade! Come, woodsies of the forest!! We... we must protects my boy! My precious Yaga-Shura!!"

Avress pulled the wand of frost from her belt and aimed at the witch. Just as the wave of cold met Nyalee, she finished her call. Four shambling mounds appeared as did a score of spiders and two nymphs. Jaheira and Viconia turned to deal with the nymphs that had appeared. The shambling mounds pushed forward to be met by a berserk Minsc and Keldorn wielding his holy blade. Avress barely had time to breathe as she sent a flaming arrow at Nyalee. The witch hissed and advanced on her, swinging her staff. The enchanted staff hit Avress' rib cage with a painful crunch. She had managed to dodge somewhat but Avress had felt two ribs crack. Retaliating by slicing her dagger across the woman's chest, Avress was pleased to see her fall back a little.

Working feverously, Avress managed to call her stoneskin before the woman attacked again. This time she didn't dodge and instead began to cast her next spell. Enraged Nyalee attacked again. Imoen's wilting billowed into being foiling Nyalee's attack. Avress then let loose her cone of cold. It finished the witch and damaged the shambling mound behind her. Glancing behind her, Avress saw that Sarevok had finished with the spiders. He then joined Minsc and Keldorn to fend off the shambling mounds. Jaheira and Viconia had finished with the nymphs and were beginning to pray. The elementals they called helped turn the tide of the battle. Imoen was doing less well having been held by one of the nymphs' dying spells. Avress countered the spell just as the last shambling mound fell.

The battle over, Avress began to regret not resting before seeing Nyalee. She was tired and most of her spells were spent. That always made her feel exceedingly vulnerable. Mages or sorcerers without spells were easy pickings. She forced herself to check the dead witch's body for anything of value. Nothing caught her eye and so she let Jaheira heal her without comment. The pain decreased but did not vanish entirely and she looked up at the druid with an enquiring expression.

"We must rest before I can give any more healing," Jaheira said. "The drow is likewise lacking in healing spells. We will have to rely on scrolls and potions."

"I'll take us back to the pocket plane," Avress agreed.

Once in the safety of the plane, Avress watched as her companions were mended. Satisfied that they were well, she spread her bedroll out on the floor. She was too tired to bathe. Thankful that unlike a wizard she did not need to memorize spells, she let slumber take her. Mind fogged by sleep, she did not see the dark glance that Imoen gave Sarevok.


	7. Part 11

Part 11

One smooth movement and the dagger slid into her hand. Her sleeping sister had not even stirred when Imoen used her thieving skills to take the blade. Solemnly, Imoen admired the slim dagger in the strange greenish light of the pocket plane. The elven smiths had made the deadly instrument a work of art. Abstract swirls etched along the blade made it seem too dainty for use. It was made for a smaller hand than hers but it would do. The light elven blade seemed eager in her hand, as if it approved of her decision.

Imoen let the flat of the blade touch her cheek. It was smooth and cool, like the half-remembered touch of her mother's hand. Things hadn't been right since Avress had called her to the pocket plane. Avress had greeted her warmly and for a moment, Imoen had thought things would be like they were before. Avress would understand the terrible things she saw in her dreams. It was funny how that sometimes He was counting her ribs again. Or that sometimes the memory got all messed up and she counted His instead. For a moment Imoen paused to wonder which was worse. She couldn't tell. Then she saw Sarevok, Imoen remembered, taking up her train of thought once again. Enemies weren't supposed to come back from the dead. They weren't supposed to take away your sister. Her lower lip trembled and Imoen clutched at the dagger. Since Sarevok came, Avress hadn't had time for the talks they usually had or the jokes they shared. No, she was always with him. She didn't even see what he was doing to her.

When Avress had used the taint and then changed into the Slayer, Imoen knew she had to do something. Then Jaheira had spoken up and Imoen had thought Avress would finally see sense. Instead she had ignored everything. Then Jaheira had betrayed Avress. If she'd really cared, she would have made Avress send Sarevok away. Why was she the only one who could see it? The taint was eating her sister and Sarevok was goading it along. If he was gone, things would be fine again.

The wraith had seen the truth. Her heart felt like it had been torn apart with shame. Imoen smothered a whimper with her hand. She couldn't pretend anymore. Avress was slipping away going further and further away. Soon she'd be all alone with the dreams. Violently she shook her head.

She knew where to put a blade. She had seen Him do it often enough. Imoen had never really understood His fascination with knives of all kinds. Now she knew that sometimes they were your only friends. She, along with her new friend and her little surprise, were going to fix everything. Padding toward Sarevok, Imoen imagined how happy Avress would be once she was freed. This time she would be the hero.

The anticipation of triumph filled her in heady waves as she lifted the dagger to strike. Avress would be her sister again. In a smooth arch, the blade descended and slid into flesh. Elation flared and then was quenched. That wasn't where she'd aimed. A dull pain suddenly registered and Imoen looked down. A heavy blade protruded from her stomach. Dumbstruck, she tried to understand as the darkness took her.


	8. Part 12

Part 12

Sarevok's cry jerked Avress from sleep. In a smooth motion, she stood and reached for her dagger. Its absence broke into her automatic reaction and she looked towards Sarevok. The sight sent her heart leaping to her mouth. The astonished cries of the others didn't register as she dashed towards her sister. As she watched, Imoen crumpled and fell to the ground, the sword obscenely driven through her. Blood coated her fingers as Avress desperately searched for a sign of life. Once she might have been able to have Imoen raised but she wasn't so sure now that the taint had finally woken in the younger girl. The faintest flutter of a pulse was a miracle under her fingertips.

"Jaheira! She's still alive!"

Instincts flared and Avress turned away from her sister. Minsc stood rigidly, face pale and frightened. Avress was reminded of his expression when he'd told her Dynaheir had died. The large warrior suddenly let loose a great cry. He charged forward to where Sarevok lay but Avress interposed herself. She very nearly found herself sharing Imoen's injuries as Minsc barreled into her. As they tussled, the druid sprung into action, her prayers to Silvanus echoing strangely in the pocket plane. Avress had no idea what had happened but Minsc going berserk was not going to help.

"Minsc and Boo will kill the one who touched his witch!" Minsc bellowed. "Justice will be liberally applied!"

"She attacked me," came Sarevok's strangely slurred voice.

An immediate denial sprang into Avress' mind.

"No! No! Minsc's witch would not do such a thing!" Minsc cried, paralleling her thoughts.

Sarevok rolled onto his back and the dagger imbedded in his chest was revealed. A start of horror froze Avress. It was her dagger. The ranger also seemed to recognize the weapon and his chest caught in a sob. The dangerous glint of a berserker rage faded from his eyes. Murmuring things about his poor witch, he pushed aside Avress and went to Imoen's side. This time, Avress did not stop him. Hazily, she realized that Jaheira would need help to remove the sword. There was also another that now needed healing.

"Viconia, you need to heal Sarevok," Avress said numbly.

Memories slid past her mind's eye as she moved with the drow towards Sarevok. Emotions strangely not faded by time churned in her stomach, mingling with the edge of panic she felt. As she stood over Sarevok, his eyes caught hers. They both remembered. When they had fought in the undercity, she'd struck the final blow and then stood above him as he quite literally faded from life. Avress had felt a grim but empty triumph at his death but when she finally turned her back on where he'd fallen, she hadn't felt much at all. Now she stood over him in a twisted recreation of their history, and she found herself consumed by emotion. Avress could not even begin to name what she was feeling.

"That _elg'caress_ very nearly succeeded!" Viconia spat, jerking Avress from her dismay.

"Do you need help?" Avress asked through the blockage in her throat.

"Yes. Draw out the dagger when I tell you. Do it smoothly or you will do more damage. She lacerated on of his lungs," the priestess spoke.

The healing prayer began and Avress knelt down. She wrapped her right hand around the dagger gingerly, ready to draw it out at Viconia's sign. Avress nearly wrenched the dagger as a large calloused hand clutched at the wrist of her other hand. Hesitantly, her eyes flicked up to Sarevok's. His eyes were glazed with pain but what struck her were the emotions bared in them. Suddenly, Avress felt a jolt of terror. He was trusting her. Sarevok did not trust easily and she desperately did not want to be the one to inadvertently betray that trust. Distantly, Avress wondered why it suddenly mattered so much. All the justifications she could think of seemed hollow. Swallowing her nervousness, Avress awkwardly returned his clasp and nodded. Reassured of her acceptance he withdrew his hand and braced himself.

Viconia's prayer ended and healing energy swirled around Sarevok. When the drow nodded, Avress drew forth the blade. As it left his flesh, the wound healed, spilling only a little more blood. When the blade was drawn through his flesh, his jaw tightened but he made no sound. Strangely, her hands had stayed steady as she pulled the blade free but now the dagger was bared, Avress found she could not still her hands. Drawing out the dagger, she realized how close Imoen had come in killing the large warrior. Seeing her distraction, Viconia took the blade and then swore.

"Your sister does not do things by half. She poisoned the blade," Viconia replied and then brought the blade to her nose and sniffed. "Spider venom. She probably took it from the dead spiders at the ruined temple."

"Can you heal that?" Avress asked, aware they had exhausted their prayers no so long ago.

"Thankfully, yes. The venom will be deeply rooted in his system but I can stop it."

Again the drow prayed and Avress watched. Sarevok had not stirred but she could tell he had listened to everything they'd said. When Viconia finished, Avress could almost feel his improvement. It was as if a shadow had lifted from her spirit. That she could tell this bothered her but she made sure it didn't show in her face.

"He is well again but exhausted. In a few hours he will be fine. Now I suggest you skin that idiot mage," Viconia growled and returned to her bedroll.

"What happened?" Avress near whispered when Viconia had left.

"I was nearly killed, that's what happened," Sarevok replied defensively.

"Gods damn it! That was not what I was asking!" Avress hissed, her irritation escaping.

"So you accept your beloved little sister nearly murdered me in my sleep?"

"I don't agree with what Imoen did! I just want to know what happened," Avress retorted, avoiding his question.

"It seems my training at the Iron Throne has its uses. I woke just as she struck. I acted and survived."

The bare response was all she was going to get. Avress had learned to judge his expression enough to recognize that. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Avress found herself strangely hesitant to leave. Feeling as if she had snakes writhing through her stomach, she gazed towards Imoen. She too had been healed. Minsc was rocking Imoen as she sobbed. Avress didn't dare meet this sibling's eyes. Guilt and pain welled up in a bitter brew. Disbelief warred for a moment with the undeniable reality of seeing both Imoen and Sarevok so badly injured. Avress clamped the sorry mess of emotions down ruthlessly. Wallowing in her emotions would do no good. There was still too much to do. Jaheira whispered something into the ranger's ear and he carried Imoen into the small side room.

"Avress, I must speak with you," Jaheira said and moved off further into the main room.

Avress reluctantly followed after throwing Sarevok a final look.

"What is it Jaheira?" Avress asked tiredly.

"I- I am so sorry, child. I have failed you both," Jaheira sighed with great pain.

"You didn't fail us, Jaheira," Avress replied gently. "I would never have guessed Imoen would do something like this."

"I... suspected," Jaheira spoke.

"You what? Why didn't you tell me?" Avress asked, startled.

"You know that she has never been the same since Irenicus. When we parted ways, I'd hoped that she would finally heal but when we rejoined you, I saw that wasn't true. It is my belief that the taint dreams have made her suffering worse."

"That doesn't explain how you could have suspected she would attack Sarevok," Avress puzzled.

"I suspected something might happen but nothing like this. Why do you think I pressed you so hard about Sarevok? She is jealous, child. You have been her whole world and now-"

"Wait, you wanted me to get rid of Sarevok because of Imoen?" Avress asked, aghast.

"Partly. I stand by what I said before. I do not like his influence on you and I am gravely concerned... but if it hadn't been for Imoen I would not have spoken up as I did," Jaheira admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had hoped that Imoen would speak to you and tell you of her fears," Jahera replied.

Avress flinched. Imoen had spoken to her. All too easily the acid sharpness of Imoen's voice returned to echo through her mind. Imoen had spoken but she had not listened. The shame of it made Avress sick. They had both seen and experienced so much pain. Living through it had been easy compared with dealing with the aftermath. Avress had done so but had she ever considered that Imoen might not have? She had not realized how much Imoen's the wounds had festered. Her guilt twisted again as Avress wondered what she would have done if she'd realized. Would she have sent Sarevok away? The mixed wave of feelings that accompanied that question made Avress shake. She didn't know.

"She did speak to me. A little," finally Avress said.

"What?" Jaheira asked in shock.

"In Saradush. I was conflicted about having Sarevok with us. She said I'd forgiven Sarevok for Gorion and that she felt like she was loosing me. Before I could say anything more, she left."

"The both of you are unbearably foolish!" Jaheira exclaimed and then hugged Avress. "Perhaps we both should have done something, yet we were too wrapped up in our own dramas. I am sorry for my part in it."

"I am too..."

They both fell silent for several moments. Avress wondered how she could have just ignored Imoen's hurt. They had always been so close. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes. So much had changed so quickly. Sometimes she barely had time to think about what she wanted for breakfast. Avress knew that she could not ignore change but she didn't want to lose Imoen. What she would do, she didn't know. Imoen had nearly killed someone in cold blood. Or perhaps that wasn't quite true. The agony her sister had felt could hardly be disregarded. Jaheira had healed Imoen's physical wounds but not her emotional ones. Avress knew little about any kind of healing. How would she help Imoen?

"What do we do, Jaheira?" Avress finally asked.

"I do not know. There are places... temples... that specialize in wounds of the heart."

"We can't send Imoen there when the Bhaalspawn are being hunted down," Avress replied with concern.

The idea of Imoen coming to more harm sickened her. She had failed her sister once, and Avress refused to do so again. Temples that specialized in that kind of healing were far too public and to open to attack. Avress doubted that a powerful Bhaalspawn like Imoen would just be forgotten.

"Perhaps," the druid agreed sadly. "Maybe one of the others will have suggestions but I also believe that part of what happened tonight is connected to the taint. Murder is not in her character. I fear the taint influenced her without her realizing it."

"I've felt the taint in her but I did not think it was that strong," Avress replied softly.

"It is probably just strong enough to influence her when she's emotionally vulnerable."

"Can you help Imoen like you helped me? She will need some way of dealing with the taint. I doubt it will remain as it is."

"Teaching her the techniques I taught you won't be easy. She is distraught to the point where murder seems to be the only solution. It will not be easy for her to learn in that state of mind. Hopefully Minsc will be able to calm her. We will have to wait and see," Jaheira replied.

That all of their hopes now depended on the addled ranger, was frighteningly absurd. For all that she wanted to help, Avress didn't even dare see her sister in case she would do more damage than good. Shaking her head, Avress sank down onto her bedroll to wait.

The first thing she'd seen was Avress kneeling by Sarevok's side. Imoen had never known failure so complete as she had then. She not only didn't kill Sarevok but she'd made it worse. Now Avress wouldn't even look at her. Sobs wrenched themselves from her unwilling throat. Everything but her failure was a lake of numbness. Clumsy hands patted her head and then gently picked her up. Imoen sniffed. She hadn't been rocked since she was a child. The simple motion was strangely calming. Eventually, Imoen became aware of the small furry body in her hands. More tears streaked her cheeks as she realized Minsc had trusted her with his beloved Boo.

"See? Boo makes it all better like he did for Minsc. You can hold him while you get better but only you. Minsc knows his witch will be careful with Boo," Minsc said earnestly.

"I-I failed," Imoen said looking up at the ranger.

"Boo says that's silly and that pretty Imoen knows it. You should listen to Boo- he's very smart. Minsc was a little confused why you stabbed Sarevok but Boo explained it."

"He explained it?" Imoen asked, her eyes round.

"Of course he did! Minsc wouldn't lie to his witch. Boo told me that you didn't like Avress being Sarevok's witch now. That's just silly. Having a witch is a good thing and a special duty. Dynaheir said having a protector was special too. Minsc remembers she said it was very special after Minsc got hit in the head and met Boo."

"Avress isn't his witch!" Imoen protested. "He's the one making her act funny! S-she doesn't talk to me like she used to and she'd using the taint. I had to try and save her! If he's gone she'll be okay again."

"Minsc doesn't think so and Boo agrees," the ranger replied gently. "Sarevok is being very careful with little Avress. Besides, Boo has his mighty hamster eyes on that one."

"Can't you see he's using her? He'll make her into what he was," Imoen tried.

Visions of Avress laughing as she danced upon a pile of bodies flew through her mind. Imoen bit her lip and whimpered as suddenly it was her trampling and laughing and laughing... Shaking her head, Imoen forced the image away. It helped if she concentrated on stroking Boo. Those images had come more often lately. They scared her but Imoen was too afraid to tell anyone.

"How can Avress be Sarevok? She's far too tiny. Minsc doesn't understand but that's okay. Boo says Imoen should be glad Avress has a protector now."

"When Sarevok is with her, I'm all alone. She forgets about me... I thought she'd understand my dreams. I can't stop seeing Him," Imoen sobbed.

"That bad man that killed Dynaheir? Minsc won't let him hurt his witch! Boo will scare away all your nasty dreams. You will always have Minsc and Boo."

Imoen found herself giving a teary giggle at the ranger's earnest certainty. She was so tired of being alone and afraid. Minsc always cared, even if it was a clumsy sort of caring. It just hurt watching what was happening to Avress. She just knew Sarevok was behind it. Things were fine until he came! In the resultant flare of anger and resentment, it was almost possible to ignore the little voice that tried to remind her that it started before that. Imoen wiped at her wet cheeks. At first she'd blamed it on the loss of her soul. Avress had seemed so different. When Avress had taken her soul back, things hadn't changed. Avress moved on without her. Moved on to a place where little sisters weren't allowed to tag along.

"When did things change, Minsc? We used to be the same... me and Avress," Imoen said, not really expecting an answer.

"Minsc thinks that his witch thinks better than he does. If she doesn't know, then Minsc doesn't either. Maybe you could ask Avress?" Minsc suggested.

"S-she won't want to see me," Imoen said with conviction.

"Why not? She defeated that bad man to see you!"

"I saw her, Minsc. She was more worried about Sarevok than me."

Tears burned in her eyes but refused to fall. Taking shuddering breaths, Imoen looked up at the puzzled ranger. She was a little ashamed she'd said that. It was no wonder Avress wouldn't even look at her!

"Oh no! Even Minsc knows that isn't true! Avress ran right to little Imoen when she saw. Then Minsc helped Jaheira fixed you up. Sarevok needed healing too and Avress helped like Minsc helped you."

"T-that was all?" Imoen hiccupped.

"Sure it is!" Minsc assured. "I will get Avress for you and she will tell you so too!"

Imoen shook a little as Minsc set her down. Could Avress still care? If she did... maybe she'd help with her dreams.

Tension filled her every muscle. Her jaw was clenched so painfully, Avress had given herself an excruciating headache. Arms locked about her legs, Avress stared blankly toward the room where Imoen was. The others were in muted conversation or resting as well as they could. Viciously, she was searching her mind for something she had to have missed. She had come to the conclusion she was the fool that Jaheira had named her. In the face of Imoen's attempted murder, Avress began to doubt every decision she had made. If she could not even see her own sister was crumbling, how could she make any reliable decision?

"May I have a moment of your time?" Keldorn asked, making Avress start with surprise.

"Certainly but you will have to understand I'm probably not the best of company."

"The reasons for that are why I wish to speak with you. Jaheira told me that you were uncertain what to do with young Imoen."

"I am no healer of minds or hearts. It is no secret that I seem to do better at destroying them," Avress said bitterly.

"Do not blame yourself, Avress. You may be the child of a god, but you are not a god with a god's perception," Keldorn replied.

"True. I'm feeling my mortal failings very well tonight," Avress snorted and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Keldorn. There was something you wanted to tell me?"

"As a member of the Order, I have been called out to fight any number of battles. Through the years I've seen many great deeds done but they have not been without cost. The Order is by nature a military organization. While it can deal with rampaging dragons, it knows that it would fail greatly if called upon to heal the pain of the innocents touched by the battle."

"I think I would have to agree," Avress said with a strained smile, remembering Anomen.

"Acknowledging its failings, the Order has fostered relations with those that can help. There is a certain group that I know of that could do Imoen a great deal of good," Keldorn suggested.

"They wouldn't be able to help her if she'd dead, Keldorn. Bhaalspawn are being hunted down. What we have seen in Saradush will be only the start."

"I would agree if it wasn't for the nature of this group. They are a very secretive sect of Ilmatiri monks. Even the Order does not know where their monastery is. They would not turn her away or give her to the enemy. Please consider this option, Avress. I fear that none of us can help her."

"Can her safety be guaranteed?"

"Avress, you know as well as I do that there are no guarantees but I am certain that she will be safe with them."

"I... I can't force her, Keldorn. I don't even know what she will want to do," Avress admitted.

"We cannot force her, yet I do not know if it would be wise to leave her be. She may well try again."

Keldorn left Avress with her thoughts, which were far more muddled than they had been. She wanted to the right thing for Imoen but Avress had no idea what that was. Keldorn's suggestion seemed ideal but was it the right decision? If Imoen left the group, then Minsc would follow her. It had been incredibly difficult for Imoen to go off on her own after Irenicus. Minsc would not leave her side now that there was a clear threat to her wellbeing. As selfish as it might be, she was worried what losing two of their party would mean.

Cross with herself for even thinking that, Avress resolved that it didn't matter. They could cope without them. What would be worse was being cut off from Imoen. With what was happening along the Sword Coast, it would be impossible to contact her. The approach of Minsc pulled Avress from her thoughts. Wild hope sizzled through her and Avress stood.

"Minsc, how is Imoen?" Avress asked hurriedly.

"Boo is making her feel better but Minsc thinks she needs to talk to Avress," Minsc replied.

"She wants to talk to me?"

"Of course she does!" the ranger replied with a big smile.

"Thank you, Minsc," Avress cried.

He hadn't expected the pink haired girl to have it in her. Motionless, Sarevok lay on his bedroll, listening intently to the conversations around him. Being on the furthest edge of the group, he had made out a great deal of what the girl and the ranger had said. Now he was carefully eavesdropping on the tearful conversation between the two sisters. Mad as she was, Imoen would only drag the group down with her. Not that Avress seemed to care. Sarevok nearly snorted his disgust but remembered just in time that he was supposed to be sleeping.

Straining his hearing to its limits, he heard Imoen muttering an apology of some sort. That was rapidly cut off as Avress began to apologize in return. So, the mage girl had been dreaming that much? Sarevok remembered the unparalleled vividness of his own taint dreams. He had welcomed and embraced them. In his search for power he had obeyed their words to his own doom. While he had no particular fondness for Imoen, he did not care to see what the taint would make of her. Arcane ability and madness were a perilous combination at the best of times. Better for the girl to be sent to the monastery that paladin had mentioned.

More crying and apologizing followed and Sarevok was almost ready to give up when his name drew his attention. That blasted girl thought he was some kind of demon in disguise. Once, maybe, but hardly now. Instead he was nearly ingloriously culled in his sleep by a half grown girl... with pink hair. Sarevok quickly stifled his ire as Avress began to speak. Then he mentally he began to curse. Again she defended him!

Her voice lowered and Sarevok missed some what Avress said, but he caught something to do with fate. That he couldn't argue with. They seemed doomed to meet again and again. The two sister's conversation drifted to Gorion and Sarevok found if difficult not to snarl. If they knew what he did about that old man, they wouldn't be so ready to praise him. Then the name Irenicus pulled at his attention. During his time in the Abyss he'd heard a little of what had happened. Even by his standards, the once elven mage was depraved. It was little wonder the pink haired girl was less than sane after her lengthy stay under his care.

The rest of the conversation fell into muted tones. Sarevok did make out the word 'monks', 'heal' and 'Minsc'. Shortly after that, Avress reappeared in the main room. The ranger hurried back to the girl. Pretending to wake, Sarevok waited for the conclusion of the group's latest drama.

Her eyes were irritated and red from crying. Avress was sure that she and Imoen had cried an ocean of tears between them. Things were not settled by half but it was a start. The dull hurt and betrayal in Imoen's eyes had shocked her. As had the wild fragility that now hung about her sister. Imoen had begged and pleaded with her to help her but this time Avress knew she couldn't be the hero. The hurts Imoen bore, were wounds that she would have to heal herself. That they had been left open so long was partly Avress' responsibility. Perhaps if she had noticed sooner, things wouldn't have gotten quite so bad. Now, pushed any further, Imoen might well self-destruct taking a large chunk of the Realms with her.

She had given Imoen two options. The first was to remain in the pocket plane, if she wouldn't go near Sarevok again. The second was to go to the Ilmatiri monks. The mention of Sarevok had made Imoen start sobbing again. Avress had been shocked at the words that tumbled out of Imoen's mouth. The hate and jealousy was tinged with the sour tang of the taint. Imoen had thought Avress was trying to get rid of her. It had been very difficult to show her that wasn't so. Finally Imoen had agreed to go to the monks. Avress just hoped that with the monks her sister could heal. After leaving Imoen, Avress woke and gathered everyone around.

"Imoen had agreed to go to the monks. I'm not sure if she really understands," Avress said.

"How do you plan on getting her there?" Jaheira asked. "We are in the middle of one of the greatest conflicts in history."

"I- I'm not sure. The pocket plane responds to my greatest needs. Making sure that Imoen is safe has to be my greatest need at the moment. If the pocket plane does not respond, I can send Imoen and Minsc back to the forest we went through on the way to Naylee's temple. They would be able to travel quickly and not gather attention," Avress replied.

"It does make me wonder where they will be going in the first place," Viconia remarked.

"To Atkathla," Keldorn spoke up. "I will gladly write a letter explaining the difficulties to the Order. They will then see that she is safely sent to the monks."

"By Silvanus, I cannot see another choice. I only hope that the pocket plane will be cooperative. Risking a long journey with Imoen in that condition with only Minsc..." Jaheira swore with temper. "Did she say anything, Avress, as to why she did what she did?"

Avress looked down and tried to hide her wince. Hearing her sister say what she had, had been unbelievably painful. The confidences Imoen had intimated were no small things. Revealing them was out of the question. Taint driven dreams were always greatly personal. There were many that Avress had not told her friends. Imoen's were tangled with the horrific experiences she'd had at Irenicus' hands. Those experiences were also too personal to reveal without permission.

"I don't feel that I'm free to say," Avress admitted. "I think it was the taint and what happened during her time with Irenicus. That Sarevok was the target was mostly incidental."

"That is understandable. As a paladin, I understand the need for confidentiality. Now, when will you try to transport Imoen and Minsc?" Keldorn asked.

"I think that speed would be wise. If Jaheira can pack their things while you write the letter, that would help," Avress responded.

With Jaheira's help, Avress rolled up the two bedrolls and repacked their packs. Having had long practice, Avress easily divided up enough supplied to last Imoen and Minsc if they would have to walk. She almost didn't notice the tears streaking her face until one fell onto the beaten up leather of Imoen's pack.

"Oh, child. You are doing the right thing," Jaheira soothed.

"I know but I just wish this never happened," Avress sobbed.

"As do I, but it is time to wipe away your tears. We must be strong for her," Jaheira gently spoke.

Obeying the druid's advice, Avress wiped all evidence of her tears from her face. The two copies of Keldorn's letter were placed in Minsc's pack. Bracing herself she watched as a gaunt Imoen was half carried by Minsc over to the exit portal. For a moment she and Imoen just regarded each other. Then they embraced. They didn't speak but instead clung to each other in goodbye. When they parted, Avress reached out to the swirling darkness.

Tendrils of alien consciousness slid through her mind. Unpleasant as it was, it was now familiar to her. Gritting her teeth, Avress kept the image of Imoen and Minsc in Atkathla in her mind. The tendrils pulled away but Avress pressed the image at them. Again they tried to withdraw. Sweat beaded but she refused to break her concentration. Frustration rose in a thick wave with the taint riding it. Using the taint, Avress wove her mind about the tendrils. Angrily she thrust the image at the trapped tendrils. Coldly, they tried to fight her but her hold was too strong. Her temples pounded with the effort and she felt like screaming but she bent the tendrils to her will. Resentfully they did as she bid. Avress felt Minsc and Imoen disappear, and she relaxed her hold on the tendrils. As she did so, as a wave of energy shot through her head and she slumped backwards.

"Avress? Avress..."

Distantly, she could hear Jaheira calling but the darkness of unconsciousness seemed far more alluring.

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews. It really helps an author to hear the readers' reactions to the plot and character development. I'd also like to apologize for the delays between updating. My live is very hectic and my muse is rather erratic. At the moment there are three more parts of Warp and Weft that I'm fiddling over before I upload. That means that this story should be updated more frequently in the near future.

For those who are interested in discussing my fanfiction and perhaps getting a sneak peak at new parts, please join my mailing list.

http :groups. group/ maidsfanfic/

Again, thanks for the feedback and for sticking with me!


	9. Part 13

Part 13

Familiar scents of wool and leather filtered through her mind with gentle persistence. Lazily, she rolled onto her shoulder, burrowing her face deeper into her blankets. The twinge of pain that blossomed in her temples, reminded Avress of the reasons for her recent unconsciousness. The tenseness of her neck told her that most of her pain had been slept off and she was exceedingly grateful for it. Pulling herself upright, she was greeted by Jaheira's concerned face. The tea Jaheira extended towards her was accepted and Avress swallowed down the lukewarm beverage.

"Are you well, Avress?" the druid asked.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep for?"

"No more than three hours. I take it that sending Imoen and Minsc to Atkathla was difficult?"

"The portal did not wish to allow it. I forced it to do as I bid but I don't think I could do it again," Avress replied with a wince.

"Nor would I like you to try. You gave us quite a scare. Now, are you ready to approach the portal again?" Jaheira asked, ever practical.

"Yes, I believe so. We need to confront Yaga-Shura and I don't want to waste anymore time. I doubt he's the patient sort."

"That is true but do you think we will be able to defeat him without two of our members?" Jaheira questioned.

"With the addition of Sarevok, we're really only missing one member. We've gone without another mage before," Avress replied.

She was reluctant to replace her sister, even temporarily. It was almost as if by replacing her, then Imoen would not return. Avress bit her lip. It was a childish fear and partly based on her guilt. Regardless, she wasn't sure if finding someone else at such short notice would be a good idea. Learning to coordinate her efforts with a new mage took time. Sarevok's addition had put them off balance already. A new mage could be very dangerous. One uncoordinated group attack and a party could destroy themselves.

"That we have, but I worry about walking into an army when we are not at full strength," Jaheira said.

"I worry about walking into an army without an army of my own," Avress smiled. "Let us deal with Yaga-Shura and then we'll consider breaking in a new mage."

The druid agreed with a nod and began to roust the rest of the party. As Jaheira did so, Avress packed her bedding and readied herself for the next confrontation. She had not said anything, but Avress was a little worried about confronting the giant. They were putting their trust in Nyalee's witchcraft and Avress had no experience in that area to say if the heart had truly been rendered inert. If by some chance Yaga-Shura's protections had not been dissolved, they would be in very grave danger.

Taking a calming breath, Avress closed her eyes and looked inward. Her sorcery had replenished itself and it was eager to do her bidding. The taint pulsed electric within her, impatient for the upcoming battle. Pleased that she was ready for conflict, despite the trials of the night, Avress slung her backpack on her shoulders. Around her the party was waiting. When she touched the portal it seemed strangely reluctant and resentful. Its strange intelligence reminded Avress of a scolded child. Avress let it search her mind freely and then accepted one of the destinations offered.

They appeared at in the forest they had come to after leaving Saradush. It was several hours away from the siege camp but it was the closest the portal would take them. After taking their bearings, they set off towards Yaga-Shura's siege camp at a comfortable pace. They had previously met patrols of soldiers in the area but this time the patrols were strangely absent. Instead of being relieved at their absence, Avress felt increasingly troubled. The others also seemed concerned by the lack of enemy patrols. Jaheira was walking ahead to find their rout but was accompanied closely by Keldorn. Viconia followed smoothly behind them, taunting Sarevok. Caution weighing her steps down, Avress was last in their small column. After roughly an hour, Sarevok slowed his pace.

"Is Viconia still vexing you?" Avress inquired.

"That she-spider does not know when to stop for her own good," Sarevok snarled.

Avress did not point out that the longer he reacted to Viconia's teasing, the longer she would continue. Her amusement in taunting Keldorn had not waned for many weeks. Sarevok's temper and pride were targets too promising for the drow to ignore. Instead of commenting, Avress let Sarevok fall into step with her. She could tell there was something on his mind. Avress remained silent, waiting for him to broach whatever it was that bothered him.

"So... I yet remain at your side," Sarevok finally said after several moments of silence. "I am surprised. I remain even at the cost of your sister and from your companions' constant wary glances it seems that they do not trust my presence... but you have not done the same."

"Are you surprised by that?" asked Avress, avoiding the topic of Imoen.

"You have grown in power, so I do not expect you to fear me as you once may have," the warrior admitted unwillingly.

"We have all changed, Sarevok," Avress replied.

"I expected a lack of trust, the suspicion that I might betray you. If I were you, I would feel so. It eats away at me, then, as to why you would agree to take me with you and not force some form of compliance from me through an oath. I told you that oaths had real power in our father's realm. Why did you not demand an oath from me?"

"The easy answer would be that I don't believe in enslaving the wills of others," Avress sighed but then shook her head. "If there has been anything I've learned, it is that must all live according to our hearts. If you choose to do evil or good, it is your choice."

"So you... allow me to make my own destiny by your side, trusting I will not betray you..." Sarevok spoke uncomfortably, grappling with the concept. "Why? Vengeance aside, why would I not do so, if I thought I could gain an advantage?"

"You might. I cannot tell you what to do... but everyone gets a second chance, Sarevok. Even you."

"An... interesting view, Avress. Perhaps it shall be your downfall. I shall have to think on it."

Sarevok's words reminded Avress uncomfortably of their shared past. By no means did she think Sarevok rendered harmless or tamed. Even without the taint, he was a dire force to be reckoned with. And yet... something about their conversation made Avress wonder. For all that he had been challenging her motives she couldn't help but think he was really challenging his own. Avress had desired some form of resolution to the pain and hate that had stained their past exchanges. Even if Sarevok tried to pretend otherwise, they had seen far too much to remain the people they had once been. The Sarevok of the Iron Throne would never have questioned himself. Enmeshed with her thoughts, Avress paid little attention to her surroundings until Jaheira and Keldorn stopped suddenly.

Pure horror enveloped her, as Avress looked up and took in the black clouds of smoke rising from Saradush. The smell of carnage wafted from the city telling sordid tales of what the smoke obscured. Sullenly, the taint sounded its displeasure. With death come and gone, there was no murder to feast upon. White faced, Avress turned to her companions. Their expressions betrayed a variety of emotion but they all held knowledge of their failure. Keldorn was angry and disgusted as was Jaheira. The displeasure warred with aversion on Viconia's face. Sarevok's jaw was clenched around anger and frustration. Uncomfortably, Avress was reminded of how he had almost started a war of his own.

"A month! We had a month and we were barely gone five days!" Jaheira swore.

"Nothing is certain in war," Keldorn sighed.

"Something must have happened in our absence," Jaheira barked. "The whole town in is chaos. That madman must have raised it to the ground."

"Hopefully the confusion will give us some cover," Avress said sadly.

"We would still have to battle those that we met," Keldorn spoke up. "I suspect that Yaga-Shura would have ordered his soldiers to kill those not wearing his colors."

"Can you hide us from sight, abbil?" Viconia asked.

"Unlike Imoen, I cannot cast a mass invisibility spell but I have a scroll," Avress replied. "We'll need to be as quiet as possible. If we are discovered or the spell dissolves, I won't be able to recast it. This is our last mass invisibility scroll."

"Use the spell. We are strong but the numbers are against us. Even we could be overwhelmed. The giant's soldiers are well trained and will use that advantage against us," Sarevok spoke, voicing the thoughts they all shared.

Letting her sorcery rise up, Avress chanted the spell and let it loose. Her party faded from view and only their movements were to suggest where they stood. Moving together closely, they infiltrated the siege camp. In the camp itself, there were few soldiers. Instead they wove around the abandoned instruments of war. From the sounds coming from the city, it was clear that the soldiers were out looting and pillaging. The taint alerted her to a few deaths but already the city was a barren husk. To their disappointment, Yaga-Shura was not in the encampment. The only place he would otherwise be was the city. That significantly increased the risk of their attack. Unable and unwilling to back out, they moved towards the last intact bridge led into the city.

"Help us, someone!" cried a man darting across the bridge from the wreck of a house.

"Run for your lives!" another called.

"The army will kill us all!" a woman sobbed as she stumbled forward.

The narrow quarters of the bridge afforded the party no opportunity to dodge the fleeing people. Instead the peasants stumbled into Viconia. The spell melted away leaving them exposed to the eyes of the soldiers.

"That's the Bhaalspawn that was supposed to be in the city!" cried a particularly dirty soldier.

More soldiers looked up at their fellow's cry.

"Get them! There's a reward!"

"Kill them before more come!" Avress called frantically.

As quickly as the soldiers fell, more replaced them. The group had pressed forward and had found better ground than the narrow bridge but it was difficult to prevent themselves from being surrounded. Avress did not use her magic, except to erect some protections, and instead concentrated on using her daggers. She realized stopping the warning of their presence from spreading was futile, as heavy footsteps vibrated through the earth. Four fire giants lumbered into view. One wore polished armor and held a hammer glowing with enchantments. The taint within Avress reacted to the powerful Bhaalspawn before her. Bearing her teeth in a snarl, Avress began to speak the words of a spell.

"What a disappointment you created for me, worm!" Yaga-Shura called. "I redoubled our efforts to crush this worthless town when I heard you were within, the Terror of the Sword Coast... only to find you gone! I thought I would have to content myself with slaughtering all the weakling Bhaalspawn in the city and forget about you. But here you are!! HA ha ha ha!! I should have been the first sent after you, and now I shall prove it! Yaga-Shura shall become even greater still!!"

As he finished speaking, her cone of cold hit the giant in the face and torso. She had angled the blast of cold upwards, missing her companions. The giant stumbled back in surprise. His ruddy skin was blanched white and was cracked from the intense cold. The giant's reaction seemed strangely magnified. Avress sneered as she realized the giant knew not how to deal with pain after being so long without.

"What...?! No! No, this cannot be! I... I am wounded!! Yaga-Shura cannot be defeated!! Men... men, destroy them! Rip the hearts from their chests and make them suffer!! I will return with reinforcements!"

The giant general fled and Avress did not pause as she attacked the nearest soldier. With reinforcements coming, they would have to be done with their current opponents soon or they'd be overwhelmed. Keldorn and Sarevok cut a swath through the soldiers. By their sides, Viconia and Jaheira kept them from being surrounded. Between the two women, Avress kept herself out of trouble, striking only when she had a clear shot. A flood of fresh soldiers soon appeared from within the city followed by Yaga-Shura.

"You... you have weakened me! You and that foul witch, I know it!

"Betrayal breeds betrayal, giant," Avress snarled.

"NO MATTER!! Yaga-Shura will defeat you yet! RAAAAAUUUGHHH!!"

The huge Bhaalspawn threw himself into the battle knocking Keldorn down and throwing Sarevok into a wall. Not daring to meet the giant's charge, Viconia melted back. Jaheira stepped around the giant to attack, searching for an opportunity to crush his kneecaps. Avress did not move, instead letting the giant batter himself on the icy fires of her protections. His cries of frustration were music to her ears. The deadly mist that descended upon them was not quite so pleasant. Avress howled in agony as moisture was ripped from her body.

Across the clearing a mage smiled smugly. Rage fuelled by the taint filled her and Avress returned the spell. The mage was not so lucky. Nor were the soldiers caught within the circumference of the wilting spell. Yaga-Shura seemed to be hurt but it did not stop him for long. Avress was very relieved to see that Keldorn and Sarevok had returned to the battle. Viconia had sent an elemental to harass the soldiers and added her spells to the fray. She efficiently dealt with the second mage that foolishly stepped into the open.

"Ignore the soldiers!" Avress called. "Focus on Yaga-Shura!"

Her companions obeyed instantly and she let her sorcery rise again. Under their combined blows, the giant was slowly being defeated. Jaheira had succeeded in laming Yaga-Shura, so he could not flee but she had been badly wounded in the process. Both Sarevok and Keldorn had traded blows with the giant too. Yaga-Shura's soldiers continued to be problematic but for the most part, they ignored them to focus on their master. Finally, Avress let her wilting spell go. Thick deadly fog masked her companions for a moment. Using the spell's cover, Keldorn slid Carsomyr into the giant's ribs. Sarevok's blade soon followed, nearly carving the giant's arm from his body. The giant toppled and then fell to the ground. Cries of panic sounded amid the remaining soldiers. Their untouchable general had been killed. They began to flee and Avress smiled in victory. Before she could say anything, a strange light-headedness made the world spin. A familiar pulling sensation registered just as Avress appeared somewhere else.

"I greet you, you who are of-," the familiar Solar spoke and then paused. "This is unexpected. In all the possibilities I have mapped, this was unforeseen. No matter, it is time for your education to continue."

Avress followed the Solar's gaze to Sarevok. Blood spattered and wary, the large warrior glared at the Solar. She was not sure why Sarevok was there when the others were not. That the Solar had been surprised at his presence was not reassuring, but Avress did not have the luxury to worry about that. That her other companions had not materialized with them was what monopolized her concern. She did not wish to abandon them in the middle of a battle, even with the soldiers fleeing.

"Forgive me Solar, but your timing is not very convenient," Avress spoke up. "I fear for my companions. May I ask where they are?"

"Fear not for them, godchild. They observe but cannot interfere. That is all I will say on the matter. You, however, have been brought to this place because you are ready. The first step towards the fulfilment of your destiny has been taken. Yaga-Shura is dead by your hand, and the forces in play now move swiftly toward conclusion. Now you must know yourself and your past to reveal your future. That Sarevok is here is perhaps appropriate given what shall be revealed. Listen and be judged."

"Very well... I will listen," Avress replied apprehensively.

"To look upon oneself and ask, 'What is my nature?' one must know one's origin. Your own origin is a mystery to you, godchild. You have no beginning... and without a beginning, how can there be an ending? What do you know of your birth? What do you know of your mother, of your life before Gorion brought you to the safety of Candlekeep?"

"I know little of my life before Gorion. I asked but Gorion would always change the subject or tell me to wait until I was older," Avress admitted, her heart aching at the mention of her foster father. "He died before he could tell me the full truth."

"Your past unfolds for you. You would do well to heed it closely."

A fair haired elven woman appeared before Avress. Her presence startled Avress but she found herself ridged with amazement as she took in the strange elf's appearance. The similarities between the elven woman's features and her own were undeniable. Even Sarevok had noticed, his wordless exclamation of surprise echoed in the silence of the pocket plane. With a mixture of amazement and disbelief, Avress drank in the elven woman's presence.

"I am your mother. I am Alianna, a disciple of the great Lord of Murder, a priestess of Bhaal."

Those few words were enough to almost knock Avress to her knees. Gorion had not said much about her origins. His silence on the subject had caused her many pangs of curiosity and frustration. Only once had he mentioned her mother. That had been enough for Avress. Around his words, she had fashioned a thousand mother figures. Now they were all slain with the words of the cruel elf woman. Gorion's story of her mother being a long lost companion dissolved into a lingering feeling of hurt betrayal.

"In the Time of Troubles did Bhaal, himself, come and whisper in mine ear. I was to give birth to one of the Children. To you. I rose my arms up and hailed my Lord of Murder with great joy at my fate. Others of Bhaal's order took me away, to hide us in the darkest temple away from prying eyes. Others of the Children were there... and when our great Bhaal died did we begin our task."

Fanaticism marked every word she spoke. Blood filled her mouth from where Avress bit her cheek. The urge to cry increased with each new revelation, but she refused to show her tears. Avress refused to give her that much of herself to the elf that was her birth mother. A second figure joined Alianna and Avress gasped. There was no doubt in her mind that this time, it was truly was Gorion.

"Her task was to slay her own child, sacrifice her babe upon the bloodiest of altars," Gorion intoned sadly.

"I would slay you, my child," Alianna agreed with fervour. "So Bhaal could live again."

"But I and several of my colleagues had discovered the location of this temple. We attacked and stopped your mother from performing the sacrifice," Gorion continued.

"We resisted. This was the will of Bhaal, father of my child," Alianna spoke.

"They were many and their magic was strong. We had little time. I killed the priestess...."

"He slew me, your mother!"

Avress turned away from the elf that would dare demand affection and loyalty, when she would have plunged a dagger into her own child. Beside her, she heard Sarevok stir angrily. Had his mother also been a priestess, Avress thought wildly? Instead, Avress focused on the warm and loving eyes of Gorion.

"I rescued you and fled from the temple even as many other Bhaalspawn babes died," Gorion spoke.

The figure of Alianna fell as if in death when Gorion finished speaking. In her place, another figure immerged- that of a boy that was perhaps eight. The child's bronze skin and intense gaze was strangely familiar. A strangled cry from beside her, made Avress look towards Sarevok. Amazed, she looked back at the boy. The resemblance was too great to be discounted. The boy was Sarevok as a child.

"But not all of us died. Some of us used the chaos to escape, to flee," the boy said resentfully.

"Yes," agreed Gorion. "Not all the Bhaalspawn children died that night. I saved the only one I could."

"He could only save one, there was no time for more," the child agreed but then his face twisted in spite. "But I was there, as well."

"Enough!" Sarevok thundered. "End this Solar!"

Both Gorion and the younger version of Sarevok froze as if caught between one moment of time and another. Avress swallowed hard and tried to focus on the Solar who again stepped forward. Numbly, she looked at Sarevok. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. Old wounds had ripped afresh and new ones inflicted. Neither of them were unscathed. Under the shock induced numbness, a part of her also wanted to rage at the Solar that had inflicted the pain.

"What is begun must be finished. You both must confront the phantoms of your past. The time for lies, half-truths and illusions has ended," the Solar replied impassively, and with a wave of her hand, the figures were restored.

"I chose you, Avress." Gorion nodded at her and then turned regretfully to Sarevok. "I could not save both of you."

"He left me behind, saving you instead. And so I fled on my own, raised by foster parents in the Iron Throne. It mattered not. I killed Gorion in the end."

Both Gorion and the child disappeared, leaving Avress trembling. Her image of Gorion was forever changed. Her understanding of Sarevok was also irrefutably altered. Was that what her life was? A simple act of chance?

"And so your past is made plain," said the Solar. "Your mother, a priestess of Bhaal, killed by Gorion."

"Gorion did what he had to," Avress said without inflection.

"And what of your brother, Sarevok?" asked the Solar. "What if fate had not intervened, and Gorion had raised him rather than you? Would you have become as he was? Would Sarevok be in your place, now, if but for the smallest twist of fate? Is there a debt between you, then, that is yet unpaid?"

"Yes, there is a debt."

Sarevok stiffened in surprise. She didn't blame him. Her emotions were raw in her voice and it had taken everything she'd had to reply to the Solar. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked up at the Solar. The alien beauty of the Solar seemed so cold.

"I could have just as easily have had his life, and he mine," Avress continued.

"And you, warrior? Could you perhaps stand in Avress' place had things gone differently?" the Solar asked.

"You want me to admit to being fate's plaything? Gorion made a choice. A choice, not fate," Sarevok growled.

"We are finished, then, for now. Return to your cocoon plane and you will find part of it now open to you, godchild. Investigate, as you wish. Consider what you have learned here, today. Farewell."

A/N: For those of you who have subscribed to my mailing list, you will notice that this chapter is the same as the one I posted on the list. It had been my intention to edit it but real life intruded. I am currently in the middle of exams and have an upper respiratory infection that has sent me to hospital twice. Due to this, writing will probably be halted for a time. The parts that I have completed will be uploaded first at the mailing list and then here at ff.net.


	10. Part 14

Part 14

"Did you know?! Jaheira did you know!"

The words ripped from her throat without Avress even being aware she wanted to say them. They were so filled with sharp edged emotions that her throat stung for the saying of them. The Solar's serenely dispassionate parting words still galled her. Consider what she had learned? What she had learned would haunt her for the rest of her life! Bitter pain swept through her mind. How many of her trusted companions had lied to her? Had Jaheria and Khalid known all along?

"Child-"

"No! Tell me! No more lies!" Avress barked and Jaheira flinched before squaring her shoulders.

"I did not know. I swear to you Avress, if I had known I would have told you long ago. Gorion never told me... or the other Harpers where he had found you. The Harpers were not even aware he had taken a child from the temple that night. If they had... they would have demanded your execution," Jaheira replied awkwardly.

"Why?" Avress asked in horror.

"So surprised, sister? Your precious foster father has been revealed for the liar he is and you still put your faith in the agency that he worked for?" Sarevok mocked.

"Enough!" Avress snarled at the end of her patience. "You know nothing of where I put my faith!"

"I've seen enough," Sarevok replied with contempt. "Even now you refuse to see that Gorion-"

"Enough! The both of you be silent!" Jaheira bellowed. "I will not stand by and see Gorion slandered. He was a man like any other with both virtues and vices. From what the Solar revealed he had to make a hard choice. You both have paid the consequences of it. Let this be the end of it."

Avress had fairly trembled with bottled up emotion but Jaheira's words seemed to deflate her temper. Sour humor replaced her rage. She was now positive that her life was some kind of divinely directed farce. How many more shocking discoveries could she possibly go through? To her regret, there seemed to be a never-ending supply. It hurt that Gorion had lied to her but even as her heart ached with the betrayal, her better sense questioned when Gorion could have possibly told her. Gorion hadn't even had the chance to tell her she was a Bhaalspawn. Avress wondered mournfully if she would have been ready to hear it then anyway.

It would have been too painful and too difficult for her to deal with. In those early adventures, when she had despised her divine father, she had always drawn strength from her imaginings of her mother. Avress had also leaned heavily on her belief in Gorion and what he would have wanted her to do. She simply wasn't old or worldly enough to accept the shades of gray. As for what was revealed about Sarevok... Avress was having difficulties with that even now.

"Perhaps we should listen to what Jaheira has to say about the Bhaalspawn?" Keldorn spoke into the silence.

Tensions seemed to ease with the Paladin's timely change of subject. Avress gathered herself and looked at Jaheira. The druid seemed uncomfortable with the subject but Avress knew that she would rather be troll fodder than be less than entirely candid. Jaheira was a Harper and was loyal to their ideals and Avress respected that. Unfortunately, Avress could not agree with her friend's beliefs.

"There are two types of Children," Jaheira began slowly. "The first are the children Bhaal sowed upon unwilling women. These are generally the lesser kind of Bhaalspawn. The second kind were mothered by priestesses. These children were continually infused with more essence as they developed in the womb through rituals of the vilest kind. The Harpers decreed that the second kind was beyond redemption and that for the good of the Realms they should be dealt with."

"Then Gorion went against the Harpers by taking me," Avress replied softly.

"He did," Jaheira replied.

"So those precious meddlers of yours conducted the attack on the temple to kill the children?" Viconia asked curiously.

"Yes, the Harpers sent a group of ten to disrupt the ritual."

The drow's eyes glittered in amusement at Jaheira's tight response. Avress guessed that it pleased her to have Jaheira admit that the Harpers sanctioned killing children. Being too familiar with the Harper's ways, Avress did not share Viconia's pleasure. Jaheira's revelation was perhaps the last straw for Avress. The Harpers had meddled far too often. There was little that would redeem the organization's actions in Avress' eyes, even if Gorion had been one of its members.

"And this ritual was to return Bhaal," Viconia mused to herself. "I am familiar with similar rituals. Sarevok, did the priestesses do anything to the children before sacrificing them?"

"We were taken to the altar and the priestesses made offerings and then anointed us with blood. I do not know the purpose of what they did."

"It would have been to ready the children for use in the ritual. All offering or sacrifices are consecrated and dedicated to their purpose prior to use," Viconia replied casually. "What concerns me is that such dedications do not wane over time."

"The Bhaalspawn killings," Avress blurted out in sudden understanding.

"Oaks of Silvanus! You are right. Even if they were not ritually dedicated, the more Bhaalspawn killed, the stronger the essence would grow," Jaheira said with horror.

"The question that remains is what the Five intended for the essence," Keldorn added.

"I had intended to seize it for myself," Sarevok replied. "Why bring back my sire when I could claim godhood for myself?"

"Not everyone would desire godhood," Jaheira frowned. "The Time Of Troubles proved that divinity guarantees nothing. Mortal politics is distasteful enough."

"I don't think they desire to become gods themselves," Avress said, shaking her head.

The others looked at her waiting for an explanation. Ringing in her mind, the words of the elven spirits sent a shiver down her spine. So much of what they had spoken of was slowly making sense. They had warned of a god that might return and how the children that 'fed their father'. Avress shuddered. The spirits had also spoken of a treacherous servant. Were her suspicions about Melissan true? The woman was deceitful, that was clear, but was she a puppet or the puppet master?

"The words of the elven spirits suggested that they seek to return Bhaal. Perhaps they believe they will be rewarded for it," Avress spoke thoughtfully.

"Such alliances are not uncommon," Viconia replied. "They are already powerful from what we have heard and with the force of a god behind them they would be even more so. What I do not understand is how they think they can revive Bhaal when much of the power to do so is contained within them."

"So in essence they are pursuing a lie," Avress realized. "Then again, I doubt there is much loyalty between them. They could intend on betraying each other."

"Evil always turns upon itself in the end," Keldorn agreed and shook his head.

"Well, we cannot rely on them to do our work for us," Jaheira grumbled.

"True. Right now we need to-" Avress began but was interrupted.

"Avress! You live! I had heard the sounds of combat and returned this way only to find the giant dead and you gone!"

The sound of Melissan's voice was not at all welcome. Indeed, Avress found her neck prickling with apprehension. Foolish as it was, Avress could almost believe that Melissan had been summoned by her thoughts. Composing herself, Avress turned to greet Melissan. All about them were corpses beginning to swell and decay. Soot and ash drifted down from the burning remains of the town. The woman's heavily embroidered robes were immaculate. Even with magic, Avress doubted the woman's robes could remain so clean if she had been in the middle of the siege.

It was tempting to confront the woman but Avress restrained herself. Melissan was still an unknown factor in the current chaos. Previously she'd held back her accusations, hoping Melissan might have been what she'd appeared to be. Now it worked to her advantage to let Melissan think her well duped. Hopefully that would enable Avress to figure out what role Melissan truly played. To that end she would act at being a slightly naive do-gooder.

"Greetings, Melissan. We found the secret to Yaga-Shura invincibility and he has fallen but I regret it was too late..." Avress said sadly.

"Then... then no other Bhaalspawn have survived."

"Some of the townsfolk escaped but if Bhaalspawn were included in their number I don't know. Can you tell us any more? Were you able to save any?" Avress replied with just the right amount of sincerity in her voice.

"I tried to get the Bhaalspawn out... but it was too late. Yaga-Shura seemed to think you were in the city and was eager to seek you out. He... slaughtered them all, and there was nothing I could do. A mere handful of peasants and myself escaped the destruction and fled. I was at a loss... I had no idea where you were until I heard your battle, when I returned as quickly as I could. Saradush... destroyed. And everyone I tried to protect for so long, all dead. At least you killed Yaga-Shura. May he rot in Hell as he deserves!"

Although impassioned, the woman's words had fell flat to her ears. It was as if she was reciting a script. Even if she had not distrusted Melissan, it would have seemed a little strange that Melissan had not been able to save even one Bhaal-child. Around her Avress could feel her companions stir. They too did not believe the story.

"Yaga-Shura is dead but the other members of the Five remain. You said you had information on Yaga-Shura's allies? Please share it with us," Avress spoke infusing her voice with new determination.

"Yaga-Shura did have allies. They were all Children of Bhaal... and they number amongst the most powerful of your kin in all of Faerun," Melissand began. "One of them was named Illasera. It was she who hounded my protected Bhaalspawn earlier and forced us to flee to Saradush, but she left weeks ago and disappeared into the elven forests."

"I battled with Illasera and she no longer lives. She was a mage of some skill."

"Illasera was known for her skill in magic but more so in her ability to find those that didn't want to be found. I believe she was the huntress of the Five."

"She mentioned she had... trophies. Still, she did not seem close to Yaga-Shura's power," Avress said.

"You are correct but Illasera had her uses," Melissand said, her sympathetic smile going somewhat stiff.

"What of the others?" Avress politely reminded.

"I know them by name only- Abazigal and Sendai. Unlike Illasera they have remained hidden. I do know that they are intent on killing all other Bhaalspawn in the land. Alone they are stronger than Yaga-Shura but with their combined power they are unstoppable."

"Why are they doing this? Do you know what they attempt to gain by this wholesale slaughter?" Avress asked, very interested in what Melissand might say.

"I wish I knew. It could be that they believe they will gain power. Perhaps they intend to become gods, themselves. Regardless, they will bring only chaos if they have their way!" Melissand cried.

"How can I be certain of what you say?" Avress challenged, somewhat disappointed by the woman's response. "You seem to know little more than I do."

"Don't underestimate my knowledge, sorceress. I have spent my life tracking down the Five. Without me you would know nothing. As for their intentions... you were attacked by Illasera and Yaga-Shura both. Judge for yourself what their designs are towards you and whether or not they will continue to hunt you, Avress."

"What do you suggest I do, Melissan?" Avress implored, realizing she'd offended the woman. "I cannot let this go on."

"You... you are a powerful woman, Avress. Perhaps they might be a match for you together, but individually... individually you could possibly defeat them. You could stop all of this!" Melissan spoke as if she had just realized this but Avress found there to be something overly practiced in her tones. "I know of two places here in Tethyr where Yaga-Shura's allies have their power centered, where they are building terrible armies for whatever ultimate purpose they possess. I... I can show you where these enclaves are. Yes! And surely you could enter these places and attack these monsters individually! It is dangerous, but it is the only way!"

What a fortunate coincidence, Avress thought to herself. The idea of throwing herself at two powerful and mysterious enemies was not a welcome one. Melissan's plan sounded suspiciously like glorified suicide. Melissan hastened to give Avress a map, which she accepted. Marked upon the map were the lairs of two of the Five. At least it was an improvement to know where the enemy was.

"This map will help greatly but is there nothing else you can do? I may be strong but I hesitate to go unprepared into battle with two such powerful foes," Avress spoke truthfully.

"I have one more ally that I can call upon, although I have been reluctant to involve him in the past. By nature he is reclusive but hopefully with my recommendation he will speak to you," Melissan hastened to assure them. "He runs a monastic order in a remote village in the Calim Desert... It will serve to both hide you from retribution as well as serve as a base from which you can attack the enclaves of Abazigal and Sendai."

"What is this place called?"

"It is called Amkethran. Here I'll mark it upon your map," Melissan said and then inked in where the monastery was. "I will go there now and speak to my friend, Balthazar, and try to arrange things for you. We cannot linger here. We will speak further in Amkethran. Make your way there as soon as possible. Be careful, Avress. You are my last hope... and perhaps the last hope of anyone in Faerun, whether you care about it or not. I will see you in Amkethran."

Again the woman teleported away without waiting for a response.

"At least that woman was marginally helpful this time," Jaheria griped.

"Too helpful, Jaheira," Keldorn replied. "I fear that we are being led into a trap. Laying siege to two well protected armies is madness. I also suspect that with the death of Yaga-Shura, our enemies are well warned."

"What of Amkethran? I have heard good things of that place," Jaheria supplied.

"I know little of it but if Melissan recommended it, I find myself suspicious," Keldorn sighed.

"Viconia, what do you say?" Avress asked.

"That human lies and deceives as much as a drow but she does so without any skill. She becomes less and less able to maintain her lies. That worries me abbil. It suggests that she no longer feels a need to hide her deceitfulness."

Avress had the feeling that Viconia was right. If Melissan didn't have to lie then it suggested that it was too late for them to wriggle out of the trap being set for them. Unfortunately, they had limited options and Melissan seemed to know that. Reflexively her fists clenched. She might be forced to play the game fate had set but Avress wasn't going to let Melissan pick her path. Avress turned towards Sarevok who had remained silent but watchful during the discussion about Melissan. Something pricked and irritated the edges of her thoughts. He had been too silent.

"Sarevok, did you know of Melissan?" Avress asked.

"I have heard nothing of her and I have not met her during life or death. If I had, she would have had her entrails fed to carrion crawlers while still alive."

His reply was graphic but honest. For a moment, Avress weighed and assessed it in her mind. She began to wonder if her instincts were misguided but there was something... something he wasn't telling her. The large warrior glared down his nose at her. Avress once again wished she were taller. Her hackles had arisen at Sarevok's gibe but Avress forced her irritation down. His attempt at riling her was a distraction.

"If you did not know Melissan... then did you know of the Five?"

Instantly, Avress knew he had. For a fraction of a second, the burning arrogance he projected flickered. Sarevok's face darkened with rage as realization flooded her own features. He clearly disliked that she had read him.

"I was... approached," Sarevok ground out. "An ambassador, of sorts, was sent to me congratulating my rise to power and flattering my ambitions. He suggested there were others equally powerful and that together Bhaal would rise again. He was a tiresome worm and I had his head decorate a pike."

"Because they wished to resurrect Bhaal and you wanted to become a god yourself?"

"Yes. That was when I thought I could precipitate the process."

"The iron shortage," Avress whispered to herself.

All the pieces were falling into place. It almost made her laugh with exhaustion. Brushing the loosened tendrils of hair from her face, Avress forced herself to think clearly. Sarevok had been one of the strongest of the Bhaalspawn. It had made sense that he would have been invited to join them. Sarevok's invitation also gave Avress a rough estimate of how long the Five had been active. Less than five years was a horrifyingly short time to have gained so much power. Of course, Avress suspected they had been strong from the beginning.

"Is there anything else that you know of them?"

"No. The ambassador was careful to avoid specifics and when tortured I found he had been hired to recruit me but knew nothing of who he was hired by. I investigated...," Sarevok said as if it was obvious. "...but I found little more. I do know that someone brought the Five together. The investigators sent to find out who the master was were killed."

So, they had been set up to do someone else's dirty work, Avress thought. It made perfect sense. As Viconia had said, the Five had large amounts of essence within them and for Bhaal to return, they would have to die too. What better plan than to have the Five remove the other Bhaalspawn and then be removed in turn by her. Then there would only be the puppetmaster. To bad Avress wasn't in the mood to do someone else's dirty work.

"What you have said is similar to something the elven spirits mentioned. They spoke of someone that deceived the Five. I've been wondering if that person is Melissan."

"Are you sure, Avress? If she is behind this, why would she lower herself to the role mere messenger? It could be that she is a hireling like the ambassador sent to Sarevok," Jaheira questioned.

"Perhaps she wished to assess our weaknesses," Keldorn suggested.

"If that... woman... is planning to betray the Five, then who else could she trust to lead you to the others?" Sarevok growled.

"Whether she is the ultimate master doesn't matter," Viconia interrupted. "We must find a plan that gets us out of this web. If we walk the path Melissan has provided, we give our enemy the luxury of setting more traps for us."

"I agree but I'm not sure how we will go about this. The Five must not be allowed to return Bhaal. That means killing them and yet doing so makes it all the more likely for their plans to be completed," Avress spoke with frustration.

"Then we have a riddle that cannot be solved. This does not surprise me, child. The gods themselves have decreed that this must take place. Now we must do so with as little risk to our lives as possible," Jaheira soothed.

"You are right, Jaheira," Avress agreed with a small smile. "For now lets at least look like we're following Melissan's 'advice'."


	11. Part 15

Part 15

She was supposed to be sleeping. They had done the unpleasant work of stripping the bodies of Yaga-Shura and his men before returning to the pocket plane. Yaga Shura had been carrying some interesting items but that wasn't what was keeping Avress awake. It was the tingle of awareness that another door had opened in the pocket plane. Avress rubbed her eyes shifted into a more uncomfortable position, willing herself asleep. Unlike most elves, Avress could not achieve reverie. That was yet another sign of her sire's taint. Instead, like other races, she sufficed with simple sleep. It didn't bother her except for the times that sleep eluded her grasp with annoying stubbornness.

If the Solar's revelation was any indication, then what was behind that door would not be pleasant.

Avress' skin danced with apprehension at the thought of stripped naked before everyone again. It was foolish to think that way. What was this trial, to what those had already shared? Her companions had seen her at her weakest and her most beaten. They had also seen her when she strong and triumphant. Logic grappled with fear but the image of her mother's face banished any logic from her mind. As silently as she could manage, Avress slid from her bedroll. She strapped on her daggers and padded towards the archway. Her companions slumbered on oblivious to her waking.

The recklessness of her actions formed a cold ball of dread in her stomach but she didn't hesitate. Mechanically, she dipped into the bag of holding to produce three scrolls. The first scroll was of non-detection and the second would summon an efreeti. The final scroll would silence anything within a set area. For a moment she considered and then activated the first spell. Other than the light caress of magic, she felt nothing as the scroll turned to ash, its magic activated. The third scroll she triggered about the mouth of the arch. The magical silence would ensure her companions would sleep on undisturbed. Closing her eyes, Avress summoned her sorcery. Softly she spoke the words to form a spell trigger. The magic eagerly followed her commands and she opened her eyes once more. As prepared as she could be, Avress stepped through the archway.

Darkness parted like silk and four figures were arrayed before her. Avress found her eyes locked to the foremost figure. Yellow eyes barely held back an avalanche of hate and resentment. Arrayed in black scale armor and casually holding an elegant longsword the elf woman smirked at her with confidence. Avress mirrored the smirk, the expressions exactly the same down to the smallest detail. She was gazing upon herself. It was like a blow to the stomach.

"Look on me, Avress."

Her own voice teased her ears with sweet venom. Avress felt her skin prickle. There were so many similarities between them, she could see that clearly but most disturbing were the differences. The aura of cruelty and evil she'd once felt on Sarevok at the height of his power was now radiating from her other self. Madness glinted out from behind her own eyes. The taint that raged rampant and unfettered in her double sickened Avress. Her double was everything she had fought against. Shame and self-hatred rose to the forefront of her heart. Was fate truly inescapable? Could she not have persevered even without Gorion's steady influence?

"See yourself as you might have been, had Gorion taken Sarevok instead of you... had your path taken a different turn. Look on me and know that I despise you and resent the ease in which you lived. I would have given much for a home and a father such as Gorion. I shall not allow you to exist. Stop me... if you can."

Even as the words pooled from her twin's tongue, Avress wondered if they were really hers. Or were they scripted echoes of the Solar's words? Maybe it was the taint's hollow hatred given voice.

The sound of a sword being drawn pulled her attention towards the battle that was quickly beginning. Behind her double were people that Avress recognized all too easily. The slender and deadly female was Tamoko. She had been Sarevok's lover once. Angelo, who had gained control of the Flaming Fist, glowered from further away. She had seen him cut down with Sarevok during their final confrontation. A human male dressed the robes of mage was also present but she did not recall his name.

With lithe grace, her double lunged forward. Strangely, it was a move she recognized. Sarevok had used it against her more than once. Avress ducked and whirled away only to find Angelo moving to box her in. Tamoko had disappeared and Avress knew she would try striking from the shadows. The soft sound of chanting told Avress that the mage was beginning to cast. It had been a long time since she'd had to fight multiple opponents without the assistance of her friends. She felt exceedingly vulnerable. This, however, she had anticipated. With a feral snarl, Avress released the spell trigger. Immediately, two balls of lightning leapt into being and arched towards her enemies. Her opponents howled in pain and the stench of burnt flesh and hair wafted to her nose. She did so enjoy that spell, especially when it was doubled. The third and final spell from the trigger enveloped her in its protective grasp.

Invisible, Avress carefully moved away from her enemies. Distracted as they were, Avress still moved with exaggerated care. She did not have Imoen's skill at prowling. The oozing lava that dotted the room further complicated her passage. Having managed to cross the room, she planted her back to the wall. To her disappointment, her double's group quickly recovered from her spell and began to draw her companions together to systematically search for her.

"Where is the bitch!" her double growled.

"She must be invisible," the mage replied.

"Then reveal her."

Again the mage began to cast. Avress could tell from the tremor in his voice that he had not escaped the effects of the lightning. For a moment, Avress debated. Tucked within her mind was a spell sequencer. That would halt the mage but it would also reveal her position. She had intended on using the second scroll to summon aid. Focusing on the mage's chant she winced as she recognized the spell. The wretched mage was casting true seeing. That would pierce her invisibility, even with her spell of non-detection. Drawing on her sorcery, Avress released the sequencer. Two arrows of toxic green acid materialized followed by several of flame. The mage looked up just in time to see them hit. He went down screaming in agony. He wasn't quite dead but Avress somehow knew the acid would soon deal with that. Her triumph was short lived as her double charged her as soon as her spellcasting revealed her location.

Invisibility had obscured Avress once more but it wasn't enough. Her double had moved at far more than normal speed, not giving her time to dodge enough to completely avoid the blow. Avress screamed as her back was laid open. Falling backwards, Avress collided with Angelo. Desperation lent her strength and speed that she normally didn't have. Drawing her dagger, Avress plunged it between the plates of his armor. He jerked away with an oath making Avress lose her dagger. Uncaring of the lost weapon, Avress dashed away.

Blood seeped across her back, matting the back of her robes. Dimly, Avress realized that it was bleeding far too much. It had to be her double's sword. She'd known it was enchanted the moment she'd seen it. Having felt its effects, Avress guessed it was enchanted to enhance the victim's bleeding. With her enemies so close, however, Avress did not dare to take a potion. The loss of blood would weaken her but worst of all it would soon drip to the floor and reveal her location. Drawing out her final scroll she spoke the words inscribed upon it. Reality bent and a towering efreeti appeared before her.

"Kill them," Avress spoke pointing towards the enemies who had again been alerted to her location.

Angelo immediately met the creature's attack. Tamoko soon joined him but to Avress' dismay, her double didn't follow. Once more her invisibility shielded her from view but Avress could see the splotches of blood that spattered against the floor. Coldly chuckling, her double once again slashed at her. Somehow Avress avoided the first attack but the second lay open her upper arm.

As quickly as she could, Avress put some space between herself and her double. With the magical speed enhancements her double sported, Avress couldn't outrun her but she was able to gain a momentary reprieve. Drawing her wand with her good arm, Avress channeled its power. She watched with satisfaction as her double walked right into the wand's icy grip. Not pausing to reflect, Avress summoned stoneskins to protect her. Once she finished her spell, Avress concentrated once more on her opponent. Frozen patches of skin cracked and sluggishly bled on her double's face. Those wounds only hinted at the damage that her double's armor hid but she barely paused in her advanced.

Staggering back in an attempt to match her double's pace, Avress' dizziness birthed colorful sparks across her vision. If she didn't act soon, then she would pass out from blood loss. Unconscious she would be easy prey. Defiance surged and sorcery blazed from within as Avress began to shape it. Her double's sword sparked and clanged against Avress' stoneskin. The blow did not injure Avress, but it forced her down to her knees. Through sheer will, she kept her concentration. Again another blow fell and Avress shouted as her spell was released.

The sphere released the feted gas and her double wailed in pain. Even Avress could feel the sudden drop of moisture in the air. Not daring to delay, Avress punched her dagger through the ribs of her double. With a purposeful twist, blood gushed hotly over her hand. The wail became a gurgle and her double slumped down onto her. With lungs that seemed robbed of breath, Avress panted harshly. She almost expected her double to rise again. Then her double faded away as if she'd never been there in the first place. Immediately, Avress crawled to her feet expecting another attack. To her surprise the room was empty. Neither the efreeti or her double's companions remained. She wasn't sure if the efreeti had dealt with them or if her spell had done it.

As she watched, the room shimmered and then was transformed. The scent of plants and cool water saturated the air. A whimper of relief worked from her throat. Tottering forward, Avress tripped and fell into one of the pools of water. Immersed in the pool Avress stiffened waiting for her wounds to sting. Instead the fiery pain lessened. Dumbly, she realized that the water had healed her somewhat. With the lightheadedness reduced, she quickly brought a potion to her lips. It was quickly followed by a second.

The wounds dwindled until they were no longer life threatening. Still immersed in the pond, Avress couldn't seem to summon the will to move. The absence of pain seemed to leave an aching numbness. Tiredly, she began to sob. She had no idea what she wept for. Maybe it was for her other self, or Imoen or even Sarevok.

Eventually her tears dwindled. Her determination once more asserted itself and Avress hauled herself out of the pond. She had been foolish to walk into a battle she knew nothing of but she was glad she had done so. Her companions did not need to see how far she could have fallen. Already they had their doubts. Avress didn't think she could endure their concerned looks and hidden fears. Shaking her head, she pushed her hurts aside.

Water pooled at her feet stained with blood. The water, if that was what it really was, seemed to evaporate before her eyes leaving her only somewhat damp. Avress swore lightly as she looked over her robes. Tattered and stained, they were ruined. Adventuring always did take its toll on her wardrobe but this was worse than usual. Less than gracefully she wrung out most the lingering moisture. Moving forward, she left the room not particularly caring of her surroundings. On her way out she ended the silencing spell on the archway.

"Was entering battle alone such a wise decision, sister?"

"No... it wasn't," Avress admitted slowly, not foolish enough to contradict the evidence painted in crimson on her body. "When did you notice me gone?"

"I woke when you did. When you entered the newly opened room I almost followed but I assumed you didn't want interference from either myself or your pack of dogs," Sarevok rumbled.

"I did not want them involved but that does not mean I will listen to your insults," Avress replied with an edge to her tone.

Their eyes clashed for a moment before Sarevok tore his gaze away and nodded. He still didn't like to admit he was wrong, Avress thought. Nor was his pride easily subdued. Avress studied Sarevok for a moment longer before dropping her gaze. Would he tell the others? Avress' thoughts chased their own tails with little result. She brought her hand up to rub at her eyes but winced as doing so pulled on her wounds. Sarevok caught her wince and frowned.

"You are not healed."

"I can't heal myself further without healing over the cloth of my robes," Avress replied.

"Then I shall help you."

She was surprised by his offer, although it came out more an order than a suggestion. Uncomfortably, Avress was reminded of their less than peaceful history. Could she allow herself to expose such vulnerability to this once-enemy? Memories of the aftermath of Imoen's attack flickered through her mind's eye. Was that why he had offered? Because she had helped Viconia to heal him? It was more likely that he wished to question her. Did it even matter? She was too tired to blindly wander the maze of Sarevok's possible motivations. Brushing aside her thoughts Avress murmured her agreement. Dressing her own wounds would be difficult given their location. Silently, she followed Sarevok into the room where she had past the trial of retribution.

Using several cantrips, Avress summoned a basin of water and pulled clean rags from her bag of holding. Using her dagger, she sliced down the sleeves of her clothing to expose the slash down her shoulder and arm. She didn't even attempt to pull the cloth from where it was stuck. In silence, Sarevok began to soak the already damp robes. His motions were efficient and born of personal experience with battle wounds. The scabbed over gash was unwilling to surrender its grip but slowly the cloth was freed from her flesh. Avress knew that her back would be another matter. That wound would have to be reopened.

"What was it that you fought and so feared to reveal to your friends?" Sarevok spoke into the tense silence.

"Do you really believe that I would tell you when I can't bare to speak of it to my friends?" Avress retorted with dull frustration.

"Avress, I am not one of your cherished friends who you think must be coddled from the truth," Sarevok replied and tightened his grip on her forearm to emphasizing his point. "You do not fear my judgement like you do that of your companions."

The taint vibrated in concert with her sudden flare of anger but he was right. She was not sure what to consider Sarevok. He wasn't her friend. She did not know what he was to her but Avress did know she could no longer label him an enemy. Surprisingly, that didn't bother her as much as it might have. Aside from that, did she really want to reveal what she had seen? Avress frowned. What she'd seen was something infinitely personal and yet, it a way, it was something that Sarevok was already well aquatinted with. Her double had, after all, experienced life as he had.

"I have always known that my greatest opponent has always been myself," Avress began. "I have always prided myself in the freedom to make own choices and yet more and more I see fate's hand in my path. In that room I saw myself as I would have been if I'd lived your life."

Sarevok's large hands paused in their work.

"Is free will a charade, Sarevok?" Avress asked softly.

"You ask me? What am I but the persistence of will? I have mocked my fate by living when I should be dead. Perhaps fate has taken us in her grasp but we have choices."

"Like you had choices? Gorion took me that day and left you to the Iron Throne. Could you have chosen differently?"

"I made my choice that very day," Sarevok replied with a cruel grin. "Gorion would not have taken me in after I killed one of his precious fellow Harpers. That is why I still hate your foster father, Avress. He was a hypocrite. He killed many children that day but turned his back on me for defending myself. Now turn around."

Avress blinked and then remembered the wound on her back. Turning around she fumed as she realized Sarevok had effectively cut off her heated reply. This time Sarevok took her dagger and cut the robes away from where they had stuck to her back. As he did so, Avress warred with herself. Visions of Gorion's wise words and his love for her mixed with the ghostly image of Sarevok as a boy. What Gorion had been to her was far different to what he had been to Sarevok. Could she reconcile the two? Even as she wondered, Avress realized she already had. Jaheira had been right.

"You're wrong, Sarevok. Gorion was no hypocrite. He did what he could."

"I remember you from the nurseries, Avress. All the priestesses fussed over you and said what a perfect sacrifice you would be; a tiny little elfling that would smile and coo at whoever looked upon you. Tell me Gorion would have chosen a boy that scowled more than smiled," Sarevok spat with bitterness.

"I can't. I do not know why Gorion chose as he did! In the past I have made those kinds of choices. Choosing one life for another isn't easy. I won't apologize for decisions Gorion made. My life hasn't been free of pain either."

"Is that so? Have you really felt the full depths of Bhaal's legacy? No, those lily-white hands of yours would never deign to cover themselves in cold blood. No, you are Bhaal's virtuous daughter," Sarevok sneered.

This time Avress did not repress her anger. She felt it crystallize within her and she turned to glare at the large man. Whatever naivete and idealistic spirit that might have existed within her was long gone. Instead she'd been tampered by experience. No matter how painful she'd rather wisdom than the bliss of ignorance. In her life she had done both good and evil. Everyday she made decisions that chose between the two extremes. How could he be so blind?

"Is that what you really think of me, Sarevok? Am I really some kind of deva in your eyes? I have murdered in cold blood. I've murdered for the joy of it and I have murdered because it was expedient. I have lost count of all I have killed," Avress spoke coldly.

"Then you do want our Father's power," Sarevok gloated.

"I do desire power but it is not for its own sake. I want power to protect myself and those I love. I want to be strong enough to choose to live my life the way I wish."

"You would settle for so little?" Sarevok said with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"For so little it is surprisingly difficult to achieve," Avress snarled acidly. "I do not know what I would do with my life if given the chance but I want to be able to find out."

Not knowing why she had bothered to explain, Avress yanked the patch of cloth from her back. The flesh tore and scabs broke open but she ignored the burning pain. Banishing the water and bowl, she stalked from the room. Kneeling by her sleeping roll, she swallowed down another healing potion. Ignoring Sarevok who had returned to his own bedroll, Avress slid on the soft cotton nightshift she usually wore at inns. Still angry, she wrapped her blankets around her body and drifted to sleep.

He couldn't quite mask his surprise as Avress tore the cloth from her wounds and left the room. Rage quickly followed his confusion. Sarevok had been burning to confront her over what the Solar had revealed. It humiliated him to see the pains and weaknesses of his past self so ruthlessly revealed. When she had entered the other room, Sarevok knew that she would be vulnerable. He wasn't quite sure how he'd known that but he had been right.

Somehow things had not turned out as he'd intended them to. He had wanted to shake her faith in the old man and to torment her with the truth of her nature, despite her virtuous ways. Instead he began doubting and his image of her was shattered. He'd heard the rumors of her deeds. They had always seemed so sickeningly wholesome. His mistake still rankled. Yet, even when she admitted to being a true Child, she denied a desire for her sire's godhood. Now Sarevok was beginning to wonder what else lay beneath her surface.

Leaving the room he returned to where he slept. Avress was preparing for sleep with little care for modesty. Unwillingly, his eyes followed the graceful line of her back. Any indication of her wounds had faded. Pale skin almost glowed in the strange light of the pocket plane. Wrath leapt up as he realized what he was doing. Sarevok averted his eyes and clenched his fists. She had tied his mind into knots.

How did she entice him so easily? Why did his thoughts always return to her? Even when he'd still had his taint, he had been drawn to her. She had been different from the other Children of Bhaal he'd slain. How could he expect to escape her draw now he no longer had his divine essence? Indeed, Sarevok found himself slowly going mad. That was the only answer he could conceive of explain what was happening. Now his slowly growing obsession was now taking a new and unwanted turn. Sarevok sneered. That he would not allow. She already tormented him far too much. Repeating his resolve to himself, Sarevok waited for sleep that wouldn't come.


	12. Part 16 R

Part 16

AUTHOR'S WARNING: This chapter contains adult material of a sexual nature. The material is within the R rating here on but consider yourself warned. You now read at your own risk. The full scene is available at my mailing list. See my bio for the link.

After just two days of travel, Avress had decided she absolutely hated deserts. Books in the great library of Candlekeep said that elves were supposed to endure extremes of nature with aplomb. They had been lying. Heat plundered her skin from above and roasted her from the sands below. Even the shade afforded by their specialized travelling garments did little to protect her. The sand was another discomfort she had been unprepared for. It worked its way everywhere including very uncomfortable places. There was little use in removing it, let alone the opportunity. Jaheira seemed to endure the arid heat far better than the rest but even she was affected. Unsurprisingly, it was Viconia that was most affected. The drow was struck nearly blind by the glare of the sun and was wilting in the heat.

Avress was just thankful she didn't wear armor. Only three hours of travel over the desert, the rest of the group had given up trying to endure their personalized ovens. It might have been risky to go without the protection of armor in a hostile environment, but there was a far greater risk of dying of heat exhaustion.

She was just grateful for Cespenar's ability to provide them what they needed for travel over such a barren atmosphere. Without the little imp they would have had to spend a great deal of time locating and buying the required equipment. They were just lucky that Keldorn had experience traversing the region. Jaheira's druid instincts and powers allowed them to cross without a guide but it had been far from easy. Melissan had also provided them with a very detailed map. Avress guessed she didn't want them dying before they ceased to be useful.

Doing her best to walk next to Viconia in the shadows cast by Keldorn and Sarevok, she longingly eyed the dense wall of green that was growing larger as they neared the oasis. It was the biggest oasis in the region and was well traveled by merchants and adventurers alike. They would have perhaps encountered more people as they traveled, had war not loomed over the countryside. Avress was rather looking forward to the thick, cool green tangles of plant life. It would be pleasant not to have to share the momentary pause in their travels with strangers.

As the party neared the verge of the oasis, her hopes were dashed by the glimmer of steel behind the trees. Whispering warnings in her mind, the taint stirred. Avress stopped abruptly. Body tense she extended her senses forward. The taint thrummed with the memory of lifeblood spilt on the oasis' sands. It was merely an echo of long ago death but Avress also felt something else. It was the tension of murder waiting to occur. The others noticed her pause and looked at her with speculation.

"There's something at the oasis. I saw light reflected from armor. The taint feels something, too. It's an ambush," Avress spoke softly.

"Damnation! We are in no condition to fight," Jaheira spat. "We are not even armored!"

"Perhaps the wiser course is to parlay?" Keldorn suggested.

"You assume they will listen to reason," Viconia snorted delicately. "It has been a long time since we have met reasonable foes."

"Jaheira, Viconia, do what you can to aid us but nothing overt. I don't want to provoke violence if it can be avoided. Let me go in front and keep your hands away from your weapons."

"That is suicide," Sarevok growled.

Her eyes flashed molten saffron at her 'brother'. They had remained at odds with each other since their argument. If anything, tension had only increased between them. The others had said nothing but Avress knew that they had noticed. Several times she had caught Jaheira looking at her with a slight frown. It was no time for an argument but she couldn't let his comment pass. They needed confidence, not doubt.

"It will be suicide for certain if we go in with swords swinging. We don't even know what is waiting for us. It is better to try a peaceful solution that will allow us to pass without harm," Avress returned as calmly as she was able.

Viconia and Jaheira began to chant, adding their support. They were soon blessed and the men protected with skins of bark. Keldorn had also called upon his faith to armor him. Avress was tempted to summon stoneskins but they were clearly visible. She hoped that not using her magic to protect herself would be a gesture of goodwill. Their foes would know by now that they had sensed the ambush. Once the praying ended, Avress moved forward with her friends behind her. They passed through the screed of green and Avress felt her stomach drop. An army was arrayed before her in the colors of Tethyr.

"Hold! I am General Jamis Tombelthen, representative of the King and Queen of Tethyr. You, Avress of Candlekeep, Sorceress and Child of Bhaal, are accused of crimes against our nation and, indeed, all of humanity!"

"What specific crimes am I being charged with? I am aware of nothing I have done to warrant such accusations. Is there to be a trial? May I defend myself?" Avress asked as her mind whirled.

On occasion, she might disregard the law but nothing like what the General was suggesting. Beads of sweat trickled down Avress' back, matching her growing tension. This was far more serious than she had expected. They had sent an army for her. She didn't know if she was hurt or strangely flattered by how dangerous they thought she was.

"You are guilty, Avress. Of this there is no doubt. And we will not risk your further endangerment of us all. You are spawn of Bhaal and responsible for the destruction of the city of Saradush. Your execution has been ordered, Avress."

"General, I beg of you, please explain how it is that I have been found guilty of Saradush's destruction."

"My Queen knows of your actions to instigate unrest and outright war against the peoples of Tethyr. Even now you flee to join the other Spawn you have included in your conspiracy," Jamis replied with certainty.

"I fear that your Queen has been misinformed. The conspiracy you name is none of my doing. Indeed, they seek my death and I have destroyed two of their number. The second I killed was Yaga-Shura a fire giant that laid siege and finally overran Saradush."

"Cease your false protestations. Your kind is quick to lie and deceive. Will you submit to your execution, Child of Bhaal?"

"She will do no such thing!" Sarevok growled advancing on the general.

The General's hand went to his sword as the larger man advanced. All around them was the sound of steel being bared and bowstrings drawing taught. They would be dead in moments if she didn't do something. Panic jetted through her system and Avress grabbed at Sarevok's shoulder.

"No, Sarevok!" Avress cried, halting Sarevok's advance.

"Foul necromancy!" the General snarled as he recognized both the name and the visage of the man before him. "If nothing else your guilt is proved by this!"

"Hold! I will not stand by and see this travesty unfold!" Jaheira spoke up. "I am Jaheira a Harper of good standing. I swear to you as a Harper and servant of Silvanus that Avress is innocent of the crimes you have named."

"You would have me believe you, Harper? You travel in the company of one of unholy blood!" Jamis retorted.

"Then would you take my oath that neither of them are polluted with darkness?" Keldorn advanced. "I am Sir Keldorn Firecam, paladin of Torm and long-time member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."

"Sir Keldorn... I have heard of your reputation," Jamis hesitated. "It would sadden me greatly to think you had fallen to evil but I cannot risk it. My duty is to my Queen and the protection of her realm."

"Have you no-one in your army that could verify my words?" Keldorn asked.

The General clearly hesitated as he considered Keldorn's suggestion. The drumming of her heart in her ears filled the silence. Avress swallowed hard, her hand still clawed on Sarevok's shoulder. If the General decided to attack they would probably die. They were strong but they were ill prepared and against the full might of an army. Killing innocents brought her no joy but Avress knew she would fight. She had no desire to die and the Five could not be allowed to return her sire. Finally, the General motioned over a woman in the robes of a cleric of Selune.

"This is Cheldri, a priestess of Selune. She will test all of you, starting with Sir Firecam and then the druid. You, Avress, will go last. When she tests each of you, my sword will be at your throat. Any attempt to attack and I will draw it across your throat."

"We accept your terms," Avress said with a tense voice.

Cheldri advanced with Jamis by her side. The General placed his blade at Keldorn's throat and the priestess took his hand. For several moments she murmured a prayer under breath with her eyes closed. Finally she finished. The procedure was repeated with Jaheira. When Cheldri moved to Viconia her face screwed up into an expression of loathing. Avress swore under her breath. Shar was Selune's eternal rival and their clergy regularly clashed. In response to the other priestess' disgust, Viconia only sneered and extended her hand disdainfully. As soon as she was able, Cheldri dropped the drow's hand. She then moved to Sarevok.

After giving Sarevok a steady look, Avress released his shoulder. She stepped away from both the cleric and General, not wishing to seem a threat. This time the priestess' eyes popped open with surprise and she shot Avress a look of mingled surprised and horror. Hurriedly the priestess returned her features to a clam mask and released Sarevok's hand. It was finally Avress' turn.

Cooperating as much as she could, Avress extended her hand and tried to ignore the sharp edge of steel at her throat. Unwelcome memories of Irenicus' torture stirred but she pushed them away. As she did so, Avress became aware of a soft power stroking against her awareness. While the touch was delicate, it held a core of iron. The taint writhed with distrust and the desire to swat at the alien caress. It did not like the presence of the holy power and liked its intentions even less. Avress steadily refused to grant its request. Instead she let the priestess free rein to delve into her soul. Moments passed before priestess was satisfied. When Cheldri dropped her hand, Avress felt strangely violated by the examination she'd undergone.

"I have seen into their souls, General. Who do you wish to hear of first?" Cheldri asked.

"Report in the order you examined them," the General replied curtly.

"The paladin is untainted and his soul glows with faith. The druid is likewise free of tampering. The drow is a Priestess of Shar and that is all I will say on that matter," Cheldri spoke.

"And the... others?"

"What I have seen in the warrior disturbs me. He is neither living nor dead. The Child has returned him using her very soul. Such a thing is beyond my understanding. I did feel evil within him but I also found conflict."

"What of the Spawn Child?"

"She is not untouched by her parentage. The taint that Bhaal spread to his children is uncommonly strong within her. Yet... yet she commands it and has not fallen to its temptations. She follows the balance of all things but strives to do good."

Avress tensely waited for the general to speak. She didn't know what the General thought of the cleric's findings. He might yet decide to destroy them. The priestess was very clear that there were two of their group that harbored evil in their hearts. Steadily she watched the General and then met his gaze as he frowned in contemplation.

"I am left with a dilemma. By my reckoning I can accept the word of both Jaheira and Sir Keldorn but that does not negate my duty to the Queen. She desires your death, Bhaalspawn."

"I understand your duty, General Jamis. Your Queen rightly wishes for her people to be safe. Executing me, however, will not grant safety to her subjects. Those that I hunt intend to return Bhaal."

"Grave news indeed but again, this does not alter my orders," Jamis replied with a shake of his head.

"You have served your Queen for many years, yes?" Avress asked and received a nod in return. "She clearly trusts you or you would not be charged with such weighty orders. Surely she trusts your judgement and grants you some leeway in how perform your duties?"

"You are asking me to tread the line of treason."

"Perhaps so," Avress admitted. "Your Queen made a decision on the evidence she had at hand. I do not think she would fault you for staying your hand after she hears what you have to report."

The muscles of the General's jaw clenched and then released.

"I still do not trust you, Avress of Candlekeep. You have not fallen to your father's blood but who is to say that you shall not in the future? Regardless, what you say is true. The Queen will hear of what has passed this day. If she commands me to find and execute you once more, I will do so. Until then, I shall stay my hand. I would, however, like to speak to Harper Jaheira and Sir Firecam."

"Thank you General."

Although she had been hoping for a reprieve, Avress was amazed when it was granted. Strain ebbed from her shoulders and her heart slowed its pounding. Looking back at her companions she could see the relief written on their faces. Doubt lingered however. They were still outnumbered and vulnerable. Avress also disliked that Jaheira and Keldorn were being separated from them. Fear spiked. Was Jamis separating them for a reason? Would he attack once those that had a 'pure' heart were safely out of harm's way?

No, she couldn't think that. If she began to think that way, she would begin to see things that weren't there. Then she would do something foolish. The General was clearly an honorable man. Such a deception did not seem to fit his character. There was little they could do but trust. Finally she turned to her companions.

"Keldorn, Jaheira, we'll set up camp while you speak to the General," Avress said with a calm found only in her voice.

"Cheldri will show you where to camp," Jamis spoke up.

Despite herself, Avress felt another spike of fear. The General wasn't hiding the fact he wanted to watch over them while they were at the oasis. Hesitantly they followed the priestess to a clearing several yards from the oasis itself. Tents belonging to the army surrounded the clearing. Avress doubted she would sleep well surrounded by an army that had been sent to execute her. Every movement they made would be easily observed.

Cheldri quickly explained the army's sanitary measures and told them to report to a large striped mess tent for meals. Avress nodded and said nothing about the growing restraints around them. Viconia stirred uneasily beside Avress and Sarevok glared at the priestess. Like her, their position was tenuous. The three of them were most aware of Cheldri's watching eyes as they set up their sleeping arrangements.

"May we refresh our waterbags?" Avress finally asked the priestess.

"Certainly and I'll introduce you to some of my companions."

"I'd be delighted," Avress replied, lying through her teeth.

"Do you wish our company, abbil?" Viconia asked.

"No, enjoy the luxury of the shade," Avress said with a smile.

With her hands, she discretely signed for them to stay and be inconspicuous. Again, Avress was pleased to retain the knowledge of the silent drow tongue. Viconia smiled and nodded in return. Cheldri guided Avress towards a clearing where groups of people lingered and relaxed. It was very public and Avress suspected that Cheldri had brought her here for a reason. Avress was guided by the priestess towards group of robed individuals. Some of them were clearly clerics of differing faiths and others were mages. Avress wondered if they were normally part of the army or if they had been recruited specially. From their less than uniform attire and equipment, she guessed the latter. Upon seeing her arrival, most made polite excuses but five remained.

Two were clerics of Selune like Cheldri. Another was a priest of Helm and the last two were mages. They regarded her with neutral but guarded faces except for a mage in purple robes. The mage looked at her with ill-disguised contempt. Partly it was the arrogance that many arcane practitioners seemed to develop but there was something else that Avress couldn't quite make out.

"Avress, the priestess of Selune is Alina and Gerda is a priestess of Sune. Torbin is the cleric of Helm. Yalen and Bendris are mages."

"So you are the reason we've been dragged from the comforts of civilization to this wasteland. You don't look like much. I could do you in with one round of magic missiles," Bendris sniffed.

"Bendris is one of the mages at court," Cheldri replied with a frown. "The Queen requested him to accompany the General. The rest of us volunteered."

To learn that they had volunteered to slay her, didn't improve Avress' opinion of them. Bendris also reminded Avress of a pale imitation of Edwin. Unlike the insulting but witty Edwin, Bendris was something of a bore. Avress also guessed that the Queen had probably ordered Bendris to attend due to his annoying personality.

Avress looked at Cheldri wondering why she had been introduced to them. Her answer was quickly supplied by a covert look about her. The casual conversation of the groups of soldiers around her had ceased. They unsuccessfully tried to look as if they weren't listening in. Cheldri must have organized this 'meeting' to help quell some of the rumors that would inevitably be circulating. The cleric's diplomacy was admirable. Hopefully, this would reduce any future possibility of conflict. Avress' introspection was interrupted when Alina asked if any of her party snored as they were camped on the other side of the clearing.

"No, none of us here snore," Avress replied with a real smile as she thought of Minsc who snored like a bear.

"That's a relief. I was worried Yalen's nightly din might be doubled," Alina giggled.

"Bhaalspawn, tell us of Saradush," Beldris demanded with arrogance. "You claim to have killed the one responsible?"

"Yaga-Shura attacked the city to destroy the Children of Bhaal that had taken refuge within. The city had tried to attack him directly but he had used ancient magics to make himself invulnerable. They were broken and we killed him," Avress replied flatly, watching the faces of the five before her.

"If Bhaalspawn are so easy to exterminate it makes me wonder why the Queen went to so much bother for you," Beldris sneered.

"My brother was a guard in Saradush," Torbin spoke up. "If this giant destroyed the city as you said, you have my thanks for killing him."

"You are welcome," Avress replied sincerely. "I had hoped I would have been in time to save the city."

Conversation strained by Beldris' infrequent but rude comments eventually ground to a halt. Avress answered the questions the small group posed to her. Cheldri might have arranged the meeting for the soldier's benefits but the other irregulars were hesitant to fully accept her story even having been in earshot of her conversation with the General. Even Cheldri who had seen inside her soul had her reservations. Avress didn't resent their concern. Hopefully by answering their questions, Avress had won some measure of safety for both her friends and herself.

By the time she returned to the clearing, Jaheira and Keldorn had returned. Avress breathed a small sigh of relief. They explained that the General had questioned them further on what had happened at Saradush. He had also requested that they send letters to the Queen confirming their observations. To Avress this suggested that the General did intend to let them to leave unmolested. Not that they would sleep without their weapons. Had it been any cooler she would have asked them to sleep in their armor, as uncomfortable as it was.

Dusk fell and they endured an uncomfortable meal at the mess tent. The soldiers gave them suspicious and hateful looks. Rumors would be wild within their ranks. Not all of them had been close enough to hear what had passed between the General and herself. Avress was glad their discipline stopped them at dirty looks. The officers were certainly keeping careful control over their men.

The only opportunity for privacy came when they availed themselves of the officers' bathing facilities. With so many people the resources of the oasis would have been put under too much pressure had they not been magically enhanced. Cheldri had explained that the clerics and mages summoned water for the army's use. Separate bathing tents had been created for men and women. Several privies had also been dug well away from the water. Upon leaving, they would be carefully purified as not to contaminate the oasis.

Accompanied by Viconia and Jaheira, Avress was neck deep in the large magically produced tub. Prior to relaxing, Viconia had warded the tent for privacy. Then they had scrubbed themselves of dirt and grime before submerging themselves. The cool water was a boon to her overheated flesh.

"What happened once we left to speak to the General, child?" Jaheira asked.

"Cheldri introduced me to a group of mages and clerics. I think they will be our primary guards while we are here. Did the general ask how long he wanted to detain us for?"

"No. I suspect we can leave when we wish. I would like to leave as soon as possible. The General is intelligent and honorable but the common soldiers... they could cause us problems," Jaheira advised.

"Then we will leave at dawn. Would you inform the General? I do not wish to provoke him by simply vanishing," Avress sighed.

"I too will be pleased to leave," Viconia commented. "I do not trust those moon worshiping fools."

"That goes without saying," Avress laughed.

"Well, the sooner to bed, the sooner we leave. I shall see to informing the General and then I will find my rest," Jaheira said and left the water.

Avress sighed knowing she should find her own bedroll soon. That, however, meant leaving the privacy of the bathing tent and enduring more suspicion. Viconia's red gaze met hers with understanding. They had both suffered persecution for what they were. The Realms were varied and diverse but so was prejudice. It was something that they had learned to accept but this situation was unusual. So much for her hopes of a relaxing night in a less hostile environment!

"What I would give for a skilled male to pamper me," Viconia murmured. "The drow were not built for the desert."

"Nor was I, it seems. I wouldn't mind a massage," Avress admitted.

"That is what I miss about my people. The drow know much about sensual pleasures. Surfacers seem to lack such refinement. Don't you miss those evenings in Ust Natha," Viconia asked with a wicked grin.

A chuckle worked its way from her throat. She remembered. Their time in the drow city had taught Avress a great deal about herself. Without her soul she had indulged in things she might have not even considered before. Viconia had been her guide. The priestess had somehow known just how to sate the growing darkness within her so that she would not be consumed. Avress had indulged in many drow pleasures. That included the sensual and erotic skills of specially trained males. Avress had also unleashed her bloodlust fully for the first time in the drow arenas. For all the torment she experienced without her soul, she had been wild and free in the city of webs. Yet by the time their stay had concluded, Avress knew without a doubt that she did not desire the life of her evil cousins.

"It seems I must suffer without but perhaps pleasure is not so impossible for some?" Viconia teased.

"How so, dark sister?" Avress asked, using the pet name she had used for Viconia while in Ust Natha. "The last time I found someone worthy was in Suldanesselar."

With fondness Avress remembered her liaison within the elven city. It had been with a much older elven mage. Illandon had been something of a mentor as well as a lover. She had greatly enjoyed their conversations about magic. As he still loved his wife who had died during Irenicus' first bid for godhood, Avress did not fear he would form too great an attachment to her. They had parted easily and on good terms.

"Have you been struck blind, abbil? It seems our moody warrior prefers white flesh to dark," Viconia smiled.

"It seems you are up to your old tricks again," Avress replied shortly.

"Am I? I have seen his eyes rove over your form when he thinks no one watches. He isn't your brother anymore, Avress. Not that he ever was by blood."

The drow's words disturbed Avress. The idea of Sarevok looking at her like that send shocks of astonishment running through her. How could Viconia think such a thing? The roiling ball of emotions that always seemed to appear when Sarevok was the subject of her thoughts seemed to magnify. Avress greatly disliked the questions that began to form even as she quashed them.

"He might deny it to himself but he wants you. Why else would he refuse my overtures?" Viconia continued.

"Perhaps you're not as great a seductress you thought," Avress snarled and jumped from the water.

"Avress!" Viconia cried, all tones of teasing gone and Avress paused. "It seems my words were hasty."

"It's not your fault," Avress replied awkwardly.

"They were hasty... but perhaps you should think on them. He looks at you with speculation Avress, and it seems you too have wondered."

Avress left the bathing tent, hair still dripping and hurrying away as if a dragon was after her. Viconia's words had stirred something she had been studiously ignoring. So deep in her thoughts, Avress bumped into Cheldri on the way back. She struggled to control the urge to let out her temper on the cleric. Avress suspected the woman had encountered her on purpose but that did not mean she should take out her confusion on the woman.

"Avress would you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Avress said forcing her voice to be free of the landslide of emotion she was holding back.

The woman guided her to a less public location. Trees and shrubs enclosed them and hid them from the prying eyes and ears of the soldiers. There was something in Cheldri's manner that alerted Avress that this was not going to be a light conversation. Nor would it be the carefully crafted meeting of earlier. A strong desire to run washed over her but Avress suppressed it. It really was her day for difficult conversations, Avress thought with frustration.

"I heard you were leaving tomorrow so I thought it best to speak to you now," Cheldri spoke up.

"What is this about? I do not mean to be rude but I am rather tired," Avress said.

"It is about your choice in companions. I admire the strength with which you have resisted the taint. You have triumphed over the path your blood would set before you. That makes me wonder why you would accept one who gloried in the darkness his blood carried and that you justly killed."

Not again. Avress clenched her jaw closed around a deluge of less than complementary remarks. In response to her spike in emotions, the taint rose and surged. Blood pounded in her temples, and Avress struggled for clarity of thought and diplomacy. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss. Not now, and not with the well-meaning but somewhat self-righteous cleric before her. Viconia's words had pushed her to the edge and Cheldri's inquiry had just pushed her over it.

"I have my reasons. They are not easily explained," Avress managed to say knowing she had to end the conversation.

"Does that have to do with using part of your soul to return him to some semblance of life?" Cheldri asked with blunt disapproval.

"It might," Avress replied, again trying to impress her reluctance to continue with the conversation.

"His existence is against all the tenants of my faith. I also do not see why you would associate with the murderer of your foster father."

"You mean well but my life is none of your business. Nor does your faith have any dominion over the decisions I make. Please, this is not something I desire to discuss."

"Fine," Cheldri replied coldly. "I will simply give you a warning. Destroy the thing you created before it drags you down. Selune have mercy upon you!"

Once the cleric was safely away, Avress released a stream of magic missiles into a nearby tree. It did little good. The taint still sang in her ears in time with her heartbeat. She fairly vibrated with emotion looking for a release. From within, the taint seem to gather and call to something just outside of her reach. Avress shuddered helplessly for long moments struck with the power of that unknown summons.

At the touch of a hand on her shoulder, her skin prickled. The taint surged with triumph and relief as it overflowed and spilled out from her. Nerves were struck alight as the taint moved to finally sink into the one touching her. Knees beginning to buckle, Avress turned in shock and her arms were caught in familiar large hands. Vibrating between them the taint hummed its satisfaction. Her eyes glued to the brown orbs that were slowly bleeding to yellow. She hadn't seen them that color since their final conflict in the undercity.

The memories provoked another surge in the taint. It rippled from her into Sarevok and back into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Heat was pooling between her legs. The taint didn't crave violence. No, this time it craved something different. Hungrily, Avress drew in his scent and lifted her chin in challenge. His teeth glinted in the moonlight in an answering snarl. Then their lips meshed and grappled. She wasn't really sure who had initiated the kiss but it was bruising and feral. The sweet copper taste of blood bathed her tongue and urged her onward.

Urgently, her hands scored grooves on his flesh. Avress searched out the ties to his breeches and began to pull them undone. Sarevok pressed against her solid and warm, backing her to a tree where he pulled her legs about his waist. The bark bit into her back but she didn't protest. His wandering hands hastily bared her breasts and her robes were pulled up about her waist. Bruising and teasing, teeth scored the softness of her breasts. A long, sword-callused finger probed her slickness. The roughness of his skin abraded her tender flesh and she pressed into his palm in encouragement.

Eagerly, she finished with the ties of his breeches. For a moment she panted as he remained still within her. His presence within her bordered on the bruising but it was something she craved more of. Hips met his and she tightened her grasp on his shoulders. The taint leapt between them enhancing their craving as they hit their peak.

For long moments they sagged against the tree. Avress slowly felt clarity return and became embarrassingly aware of their intimate clasp. Almost in concert they pulled away from each other. For a moment their eyes collided before they jerked their gaze away. In that moment Avress saw that his eyes had returned to dark chocolate. She fought against a rising wave of shock and panic as they dazedly adjusted their clothing and hurriedly parted company.

Avress staggered several more steps into the thick vegetation before she found her knees buckling. Her breath came in panicked breaths. Hands trembling, she pressed them over her mouth and then jerked them away. Thoughts of denial fought with the overwhelming reality of what had happened. Never before had the taint acted as it had. It had always called for slaughter, not sex. Its influence had been intoxicating and urgent. The heat it had generated when shared between them was beyond even the finest of aphrodisiacs. Even as she thought about what had happened, the taint gave a small surge.

With growing frustration, Avress wondered how it could have happened. The taint wasn't something she fully understood. Its properties were as varied as the Bhaalspawn it was part of. Much remained unknown but Avress did know it was under her control. That was what frightened her the most about what had happened.

Sarevok had always inspired great emotion within her. At first it was fear. Then she had felt anger, resentment and hatred towards him. Since letting him join her small group, what she felt was far more mixed. She had acknowledged that fact but for all her worrying over it, she'd avoided fully examining those feelings, remarkably well. Avress wondered if she had done so purposefully. She didn't want this sudden attraction to the large warrior.

This was something she wasn't ready for but it seemed she had little choice in the matter. What was done was done. With a tired chuckle, Avress realized she hadn't even considered asking Sarevok to leave. Sending him away would solve so many of the difficulties that Avress faced. The disquiet in the group would disappear and she could ignore what had happened between them. Going their separate ways would solve much but she wouldn't even contemplate it. Indeed, the very thought ignited a fury within her. It was fed by the taint but that possessive rage belonged to her alone.

She might not know what her heart felt for Sarevok, but Avress did know what her body desired. Yes, her body's urgings were easy to recognize; she wanted him in her bed again. There had been much passion and pleasure between them. Even now, Avress felt herself flush as she recalled the feel of his hands and mouth.

Guilt tickled away in the back of her mind. He had killed Gorion, nearly started a war that would have killed thousands and he was not repentant in the least. She had killed him twice! Angrily, Avress clenched her hands into fists, ignoring the bite of her fingernails into her palms. Even now they argued more than they agreed. Sarevok was not the kind of lover she had ever envisioned for herself. Still, she couldn't pretend there wasn't something that pulled her towards her once enemy.

Viconia had been right, she thought with chagrin and then froze with sudden horror. There was no doubt that she was willingly but what of Sarevok? The taint had called to him and filled him. Had it taken away his will? No, Avress decided, pushing away her fears. If that had been the case, he would have coupled with her like an animal. They had been ungentle in their passions but she had felt the man behind his touch, not just a mindless body, ridden with forced desire.

Whatever was between them would not be a simple matter. She had not wanted anything as complicated as this. The few lovers she'd taken in the past were easily found and easily parted with. Nothing about Sarevok was ever easy and whatever was forged between them wouldn't be easily parted with. For now Avress could accept that.

TBC


	13. Part 17

Part 19

Since their feral coupling, Sarevok found himself haunted with things he'd thought long buried and forgotten. No matter how he tried to force such thoughts from his mind his efforts were denied. Oh, he had accepted that he'd fixated on her long ago. Why not when she had been the cause of his greatest misfortunes? Many a time he'd soothed his temper with visions of triumph as she breathed her last breath at his hands.

Now Sarevok found his fixation overrun by desire. He began to wonder if this had always been a possibility between them? His thoughts roamed over their past confrontations. How he had reveled in taunting her, going out of his way to see that telltale flinch of pain darken her features. Knowing how much their shared parentage disgusted her he'd called her 'sister' although no such affection lay between them. Even recently he'd mocked her with that ludicrous term.

Yes, he had gone out of his way to gain a reaction from her. Having ruthlessly stripped away his vain justifications, his actions seemed unbearably juvenile. He had always thought himself above pulling girls pigtails for their attention.

Fury accompanied that revelation. Why was it that he was continually thrown into chaos courtesy of that small elven female? Sarevok had been immeasurably pleased that she had returned him to life. The bargain they had struck in the pocket plane had been to his great advantage. During his time in the Abyss, he had had birthed many half-formed plans of revenge or perhaps completing the reign of terror he'd begun in the city of Baldur's Gate. Seeing Avress realize the depth of her folly would have made it sublime. Yet, she continually thwarted and confused him. He found himself thinking of conquest and revenge less and less. Damn her and her second chances, Sarevok thought with venom.

While he found himself swamped by the rising tide of conflicted emotions, something else had happened that was perhaps more important. He'd felt the taint rush through him for the first time since he'd died. It had been as intoxicating as he remembered and yet it had been different. There was a depth and a feel to it that he found irresistible. For a few moments it had tormented him to not understand why this was so. Then he realized it was her. The taint was mixed with the very essence of her power. He'd never felt so alive. Sarevok shivered with the need to feel her rush through him again.

He barely cut off the snarl that wanted to tear from his throat. Doubt mixed with rage rose up. Had she done this to him? Had she somehow used her taint to make him desire her? He had been seeing to his pack when he'd felt it. First it was simple restlessness. Then it strengthened to a demand. He had charged into the undergrowth, to find Avress shaking and panting as much as he was. Helpless to resist the impulse, he had reached out to touch her. With that touch he'd been lost. Sarevok had never felt such lust.

The urge to find her continued to flare up erratically but each time he shoved it away ruthlessly. He even took great pleasure in refusing her call. As if woken by his thoughts, the call bled through him. Anger rode in its wake spilling over him like a healing balm. She was calling him and he doubted she even realized it. Slowly, he felt the summons recede and steadied himself with a deep breath. Sarevok sullenly admitted that while the call was strong he could resist. When she had called before, he had answered of his own will. He couldn't help but be reassured by that small measure of control, although he didn't doubt that the connection would contain surprises yet.

A bark of laughter erupted from his throat. It seemed he had the worse of the bargain they'd made in the pocket plane, after all.

* * *

Suspicious eyes glinted from between the oasis' obscuring foliage. Those soldiers that weren't on duty had arrayed themselves to glare at the party as they left the oasis. There had been no trouble during the night but it had not been as restful a night as the party might have wished. As she walked, Avress felt their gazes judging and weighing her slightest move. She felt the perverse ache to do something to actually give their onlookers something to disapprove of. Thankfully she was able to control the urge. Had she not, Avress didn't doubt that whatever spectacle she might have created would be used as an excuse to attack them.

What she couldn't and didn't even try to control was the sigh that escaped as they left the shade of the oasis. The time they had spent free from the sun's glare only made it harder to once again resume their journey. Avress lifted her eyes to the horizon ahead. Dunes of shifting sand went on as far as she could see. Without Jaheira and Keldorn, they would be hopelessly lost.

Without conscious consideration, the party fell into the same formation as before. No one spoke, conserving both energy and water. Jaheira took the lead, using her druidic abilities to lead them safely through the desert. As they walked, Avress watched her fall behind several times. During those times, Jaheira gave her speculative looks. It was not surprising that her mentor had noticed something had changed. Viconia had given Avress several smug looks when she had returned to the camp last night. Nor was her own behavior devoid of clues as she found her gaze wandering to Sarevok on more than one occasion. Avress could tell, however, that the druid didn't know the specifics. Eventually Avress knew that she would have to speak to Jaheira. The druid would not be pleased. Within, the taint growled defiance and Avress found it difficult not to echo it with her own.

Absorbed by her own musings, Avress had less than a second of warning before sand and wind rose around them in a great wave. Wicked as a scourge upon her skin, sand pummeled and pressed from every direction. Avress found herself helpless as she was knocked from her feet. Buffeted by the wind she was tumbled and tossed about. Her whole body jolted with pain as she collided with the side of a dune. She scrabbled to find a handhold but sand ran through her fingers. Each breath made her gag as she sucked in sand as well as precious air.

Suddenly the sand settled and the wind vanished. Limp and bruised, Avress lay still for a moment catching her breath, before struggling to her feet. Around her the forms of her companions struggled from breath and shook sand from their flesh. Just as they managed to stand another wave of wind and sand tossed them back to the sands. Instead of being flung into the air a second time, Avress was pushed harder against the dune she'd collided with. Choking as grit scratched her throat, Avress frantically tried to work out what was causing the surges of air and sand. It was no sandstorm as they had had witnessed several already.

"Jaheira!" Avress choked out.

If the druid replied, it was lost in the howling surge of sand. Doubting that it was a natural phenomenon, Avress felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. If it wasn't natural, then something had to be causing it and that something didn't seem to be friendly. When the sand settled once more, Avress jumped up still coughing to clear her lungs. With tear blurred eyes, she searched out what had attacked them. A wave of fear washed over her in chilling waves. Instincts screamed to flee and her knees wanted to turn into water. The sound of giant bellows snapped her out of her fear induced daze. That particular sound was all too familiar.

"Duck!"

This time her collision with the dune was voluntary. About her crackling archs of electricity roared into being in a great exhalation. Agony bloomed across her back and along her arms where she had folded them about her face. Avress bit at her lip to still the desire to twitch and writhe. Helplessly, Avress hoped that her companions had not taken the brunt of the dragon's wrath. She had only felt the very edge of the electric burst. Once the punishing arcs of blue-white energy ended, Avress played dead. She would not have a chance to launch an attack of her own before the dragon was upon her and she suspected that she was the primary target of this attack. Meeting such a foe could not be simple chance. Her only chance would be surprise. The sound of heavy footsteps told her that the wyrm was moving closer. A gloating laugh that sent foul breath wafting across her flesh, told her that her ruse was successful.

"Foolish mortal, how could you have even thought to have stood against the might of my father?" the dragon sneered.

Vanquishing her fear, anger pumped through her blood at the dragon's words. How Avress longed to strike at the creature that gloated with such arrogant assurance. She had slain dragons before! Indeed, this dragon would be nothing more than a weathered carcass if she could just buy enough time for the others to attack! From deep inside of her she summoned the rage and mindless violence of the Slayer. How dare a mewling adolescent dragon insult her! Flesh rippled and power coursed through her limbs. In a blur she pushed herself from the ground, whirling to confront the dragon.

Astonishment was clear on the reptilian face. With a roar of satisfaction, Avress launched herself at the slit yellow eyes that were widened with surprise. Avress collided with the dragon's snout ands he sunk her claws into soft moist eye-flesh. The great eyes collapsed under her divine strength with a sickly wet sound. The dragon howled with pain, and shook his head trying to dislodge her. All the dragon succeeded in doing was widening the wounds on his face. Using her legs, Avress clawed deeply at the dragon's jaw line and neck. Blood surged over her and she used her great jaws to worry a thick piece of flesh from the dragon's head. Finally the dragon whipped its head back and with a buffet of his wings the dragon tore her off. The thick hide of her Slayer form saved Avress from injury but she quickly scuttled further back in the dunes.

Without the heat of battle to distract her, the difficulty of keeping Slayer shape caught up with her. With a muffled cry, Avress reverted to her natural form. Weakley she drank down two healing potions and was finally able to stand. As she did, she heard the clash of steel against scale. Avress realized her risk had paid off. At least some of her party had survived the heat of dragon's breath and had rallied. The rhythmic sound of Keldorn's prayers was clear to her ears. Avress recognized that he was asking for all to be revealed to his gaze. The dragon must have cast some kind of invisibility spell. With a hoarse voice and gore dipped hands, Avress began to cast her own series of spells. Stone skins wrapped around her and she invoked her own true sight.

Climbing to the crest of the dune, Avress had a good view to the battle field. Below Jaheira was tossed to the ground by the bulk of the dragon's tail. Keldorn had finished his prayer and was attacking the dragon from the right. Sarevok was reluctantly being healed by Viconia who also looked worse for wear. Despite being blind, the dragon seemed horribly effective in battle. His attacks were frightening in speed and Keldorn was barely keeping up with them with Jaheira's assistance. In addition, the dragon had used magic to protect himself from damage. Snarling, Avress began to cast with deliberate precision. As her spell hit the dragon, his battle protections collapsed and Carsomyr dug deeply into his side. The sound of the dragon's surprised cry was sweet to her ears. The reptile was truly young not to have used more comprehensive protections. Just as she thought that, Avress heard the sounds of the dragon casting again. As Jaheira moved to attack, the dragon spread its wings. Wind lifted sand and flung them back like ragdolls.

Even standing away on the sand dune, Avress could feel the power of the wing buffet. As exhausted as she was, Avress could see that her friends needed her assistance. Again she called upon her sorcery. This time a fireball rushed from her finger tips. The dragon howled having lost his spell but wasn't as affected as she would have hoped. Again she began to cast, this time summoning a cloud of wilting. This time the dragon was more severely wounded. It jerked around towards her, breathing deeply for her scent. It exploded forward and Avress felt her heart about to burst as she prepared to flee.

The long blade of Sarevok's sword drove through the dragon's hind leg. It had found a vulnerable spot in the dragon's natural protections to cripple the wyrm's knee. With its leg suddenly unable to support it, the dragon stumbled in the sand. At that moment, Keldorn launched his own attack. In the hands of the great paladin, Carsomyr expertly dove towards the dragon's belly. Thick scales absorbed most of the attack but the dragon flinched back. Viconia's voice rose to a crescendo and fire rained down upon the dragon from the sky.

Avress felt eerily calm. Her panic had vanished into a sea of stillness. Everything was silent except for the crooning song of murder surging through her veins as she surveyed the combat below. Avress could taste every blow and could feel the specter of death. Instinct guided her as she sneered and pointed her finger at the dragon. Like a raging waterfall her will smashed upon that of the dragon. The beast flinched back as if dealt a physical blow. Blood poured from its snout and it flailed uselessly. Avress stabbed her finger again. With cruel precision, she stifled the dragon's life with the coils of her will. So absorbed with her task, Avress was shocked as its lifeforce suddenly winked out of existence. Blinking numbly, she took in the spreading stain of red upon the sand. She realized her companions had taken advantage of the dragon's weakness. A flare of possessive rage at being denied her kill burnt from within. The shock of it brought Avress back to her full senses.

Exhaustion folded about her in an eye-blurring haze. Everything wavered for a moment as mingled realization and fatigue hit her fully. The only thing that kept Avress on her feet was the wild denial of what happened. Shaking her head, she tried to jog loose what had to be some kind of delusion. As numb as she was, she could still feel the taint filling her beyond capacity. The shocked looks of her friends sent her stomach roiling. Jaheira moved towards her slowly. Avress realized that Jaheira was saying something but the buzzing in her ears blocked out all other sounds. Suddenly her stomach cramped and Avress doubled up, emptying its contents.

Mouth bitter and stung from bile, Avress whimpered as familiar hands guided her away and sat her down. The concerned face of her mentor swam into view as Avress looked up. A canteen was pressed to her lips and Avress obligingly rinsed her mouth and drank down a swig of lukewarm water. When Jaheira began to speak again Avress finally did hear her.

"Drink slowly and in small sips."

Avress was ridiculously relieved to hear such a mundane statement. She wasn't sure she could take a scolding for the moment. Mechanically she sipped at the water. Once her throat felt less raw, Avress handed the canteen back to the druid. Her hands were trembling so badly she almost dropped it. Avress felt strangely light as if she would blow away at the slightest breath of wind and yet immensely heavy with the taint pounding at her temples. What she had done should have released some of it and yet she seemed to have more taint than she could handle. Avress could feel her control of it weakening and she knew she had to do something.

Before she even consciously formulate what it was she had to do, a large hand threaded with her. Relief from the taint she was drowning in was immediate. In heady waves it flowed between them like an intangible but intensely intimate cord. The scent of him so close was maddening. Avress wanted to wallow in the heat of his skin and catch the hitch in his breath in her mouth as she touched. His hand tightened about hers almost painfully drawing her focus. Avress found herself struggling to regain clarity thought. Her heavy eyelids reluctantly opened and the sight of Jaheira goggling jolted her from her daze.

Carefully Avress slowly drew the taint back within herself. It went without struggle and the horrible fragile feeling she experienced a moment ago was gone. Somehow she had found her equilibrium. Sarevok stiffened slightly as he remembered himself. Avress found herself pleased that he did not push her away. Reluctantly she stood, accepting Sarevok's assistance, even knowing that Jaheira watched them with suspicion. When Avress looked up she could see Jaheira's jaw was clenched with the effort to restrain a scathing lecture.

"You bedded him," Jaheira stated.

"Yes."

The druid nodded and turned away to stiffly tend to Keldorn's wounds. Avress grimaced knowing her mentor would not let it go at that. Still, she refused to be ashamed of her choices or allow Jaheira to dictate how she lived her life. Viconia moved forward and began to pray. The soothing feeling of healing magic filled her and Avress felt the pain she had almost forgotten about ease. The exhaustion from becoming the Slayer was there but it was strangely muted. She suspected it was her growing command of the taint. Sarevok allowed the drow cleric to heal him and for once Viconia did not tease him. Avress' thoughts wandered over the conversation they had shared in the bathhouse.

"That harridan will strip your hide with her tongue later but it is best it is known," Viconia said with a certainty Avress wished she felt.

"Perhaps," Avress offered, uncomfortably aware of Sarevok's close presence.

"It's clear you have broken your chosen male to your hand, so she has little to complain about," Viconia replied with a smirk.

Pleased with the strife she had created, Viconia turned and left before either one of them could reply. Sarevok's rage radiated from him almost as hotly as the sun above them. With her own indignation almost as riled, Avress wasn't sure she would intervene should Sarevok explode. She knew that Viconia's words were not meant harshly. Indeed, they were meant as both a strange compliment and friendly teasing. They had, however, intruded upon something unresolved between them.

"Is that what I am to her? To the rest of them? Some trained dog that-"

"You? A dog? No, more like a raging warg," Avress retorted, startling Sarevok. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him with as much honesty as she could. "If there is anything between us that has suggested that, then tell me now. That is not what I intended or want."

"My whole life has been entwined about you, Avress. Even in death I did not escape you! Did you ever wonder why it was I did not simply cease to be after death? It was you. Perhaps at first it was thoughts of revenge but after the second time you defeated me, I knew it had never been so simple."

"Even then?"

"Do you really doubt it?" Sarevok asked. "Do you remember when we met in the library of Candlekeep? When I introduced myself as Koveras?"

"I remember," Avress replied softly. "We both knew I guessed who you were."

"Hating you even as I did, there was part of me that wanted more. Maybe if I hadn't been so eaten with my own ambition it might have been different."

"Maybe but you still haven't answered-"

"Damn it to the hells, Avress! Have you not heard me? Fate has tied me to you and I have accepted that but you have bound me to your will, your being, in a way that is far more complete than if you had made me take the oath."

"You know that I had not intended it that way!" Avress defended feeling her heart clench painfully.

"If you had, then perhaps I actually could hate you. Instead, I feel you like a second heart in my chest!" Sarevok growled his temper flashing.

"That works both ways, or haven't you realized that, you thick headed fool!"

"Then we are equally damned but I will not be your plaything or minion! I will happily fade into oblivion before I allow that."

Avress was left holding whatever response she might have made on her tongue. Hurt and anger were so intense she could taste it. Confusion pressed at her diaphragm making her feel the need to take gulping breaths of air but she forced her breathing to remain even. His accusations hurt more than she wanted them to. The stinging marks on her heart fired her pride. This was a distraction she could ill afford. She was twice the fool.

Their past had been rife with arguments and battles. Avress was not so foolish to think this would change having taken him to her bed. What took her by surprise was how easily he had inflicted hurt upon her. Oh, he had always been adept at finding what hurt her the most but usually he had to try harder. Her involvement with Sarevok was becoming far more complicated than she had intended.

A torrent of emotions boiled up, escaping her control. How could he think she saw him as her puppet! Even the thought of it sickened her. Avress had seen how such things ended and would not force her will on another like that. And yet... there was enough truth in his words to wound her with. As fascinated as she was by what tied them together, it frightened her too. Was he wrong to distrust something so unknown? What she knew of Sarevok suggested little in his life had been fair. Should she be surprised that he expected to exploit the bond in her favor? Avress hated that he distrusted her so.

Unhappy with her thoughts, Avress looked to the corpse of the dragon for distraction. As she had guessed before, it was not fully grown. It has been almost embarrassing how easily the creature had nearly destroyed them. Perhaps there was a lesson in that. Avress sneered at her own pride. Reaching out she prodded the beast. To her surprise, the thickly scaled skin sloughed off. Her startled exclamation brought the attention of the rest of the group.

"Avress, what is it?" Keldorn asked.

"I- I don't know. I touched the dragon's corpse and it... melted under my hand!"

The paladin reached out and touched the corpse with the same result. Keldorn quickly pulled his hand back to avoid being covered in gore and looked at Jaheira who was frowning in puzzlement. They had killed dragons before and they had never dissolved after the fact. Avress felt a chill. Was it because of what she had done?

"It is as if the processes of decay have been accelerated!" Jaheria finally spoke up. "Such a strange reaction cannot be natural."

"Is it because of what I did?" Avress asked uncomfortably.

"Child, I do not even know what you did. I have seen much magic in my travels but nothing quite like that."

"It was death magic of some sort," Viconia began. "I could feel that but it was very focused. I am no mage but I doubt that it would have caused this too. Avress, you cast the spell, if that is what it was. What does you knowledge of arcane magic suggest?"

"It was taint driven and not fueled by my sorcery. Imoen knows a spell that is similar but it probably wouldn't have killed a dragon! It was as if I was smothering out the dragon's life."

"There are clerical spells that take life in a similar manner but it was my understanding they were touch based," Keldorn said and glanced at Viconia for confirmation who nodded.

"You waste your time," Sarevok scorned. "If it was the taint then it defies your petty system of classification. Look at what we have seen from the Children of Bhaal! Most have abilities that go beyond what has been seen from mortals."

"How each Bhaalspawn uses their taint seems to be shaped by their abilities so it would make sense that Avress' taint manifests itself in as mixture of divine and arcane magic," Keldorn agreed amiably.

"The question is whether you can repeat it," Viconia said with a wolfish smile.

"I don't know," Avress admitted.

"Perhaps you should find out exactly what you can do, abbil," Viconia prompted.

There was a great deal that had been changing with her magic and abilities. Avress had begun to wonder what she was capable of. Killing the dragon had drawn upon a level of power she had never thought possible. It was daunting but she couldn't deny she was curious. Gorion had fed her cultivated her thirst for knowledge. This was a mystery that near begged for her to explore it. Avress was tempted to delay in order to test herself a little.

"The drow has a point but we don't have time," Jaheira interrupted firmly. "Our battle will have been visible from quite a distance. The smell of the decomposing corpse will also bring predators. We need to leave as quickly as possible."

"The dragon mentioned his father. I think he is one of the Bhaalspawn we were told about," Avress said with reluctance.

"A dragon!" Keldorn blurted.

"Surely that is impossible! For a dragon to reach adulthood takes at least a century!" Jaheira argued.

"Normally that would be true but by that logic I should still be a child, Jaheira. Somehow I doubt Gorion was that casual with his use of haste spells," Avress replied with a smile.

Her unnatural aging had surprised her foster father. When she had begun to go through puberty, Gorion had taken her to the temple of Oghma to have the high priest examine her. Nothing strange had been found. As various sages had passed through Candlekeep, Gorion had them examine her with similar results. She had lived twenty three years and according to elven growth rates she should be in swaddling clothes. The accelerated aging she had experienced had halted once she had reached adulthood. She now looked like any other elf in his or her hundreds.

"Your aging is peculiar but I had assumed you were the exception and not the rule. You think the taint is interfering with the growth of all the Children?" Jaheira asked.

"I assume so. Sarevok, did you experience accelerated aging?" Avress asked a little uncomfortable at addressing him after their argument.

"No. I was stronger, quicker and more intelligent than those of my age but I grew no faster than others."

"Then it must only be the Children from more long-lived species," Jaheria said to herself.

"It makes sense," Viconia replied. "The taint seems to develop with age and if Bhaal intended to harvest that power it would make sense for his 'crop' to mature at the same rate."

"That is repulsive!" Jaheria cried.

"Perhaps but you can't deny my logic."

It was an ugly thought but Avress knew it made sense. Bhaal was ruthless and evil. He wouldn't care if he disrupted the lives of his Children as they had been intended as sacrifices from the first. The fanatical visage of her mother crossed Avress' mind and she shivered. She then frowned.

"Wait, if the Children of Bhaal were intended to mature, why were the clerics sacrificing them?" Avress asked.

"They had just lost their god, abbil. For a priest it is crippling. When I fled the Underdark I abandoned Lloth's service. That was a voluntary loss but that was painful enough. It does not surprise me that they would put their god's plan into motion early," Viconia replied.

"The Harpers were also very close to eliminating the remaining followers of Bhaal. With no one to implement the ritual, it was thought that it would prevent Bhaal's return," Jaheira replied.

"How utterly foolish," Sarevok sneered. "Did they truly think that the knowledge would die with them? Our father's followers were a cunning lot. In my rise to power I came across many documents containing much of the knowledge of which you speak. That is not even considering the number of priests of Bhaal that turned to the worship of Cyric and other gods."

"I did not say I agreed with the Harper's decisions," Jaheira retorted hotly. "The choices made about the Bhaalspawn and the prophecy surrounding them, were hasty and sometimes unwise."

"It matters little, now," Keldorn intervened. "We still need to leave before we find ourselves in another battle. As it is, we have lost a great deal of time."

"I certainly don't want to wait around for the father to show up," Viconia agreed.

With unvoiced agreement, the group quickly began checking packs, cleaning weapons and readying itself. The smell of purification from the dragon only increased. Avress could not help but watch as the young blue dragon seemed to slowly melt into the sands. Within her the taint stirred and she realized it was in response to the faint feel of the taint in the dragon. Tentatively she reached out with the taint to feel the traces on the corpse. She could feel the taint on the corpse but it wasn't her own. Avress wasn't sure how she knew that but she did. Strangely, it didn't belong to the young dragon. His father? Had the dragon Bhaalspawn tried to hasten his offspring's growth? Not that she was so sure the young dragon had been the Bhaalspawn's natural progeny. Taint driven instinct suggested the adolescent dragon was not a blood relation to the dragon Bhaalspawn but she couldn't explain it. Either way, hastened growth might explain hastened decomposition. Avress shook her head. Conjecture was pointless. Shouldering her pack, she followed the others as they resumed their journey.

* * *

From a distance the town was almost invisible. Built of natural rock into the cliffs and hills themselves, Amkethran might have been easily overlooked if it hadn't been for the haze of cook fires winding above it. The sight of the town after nearly a week of hard travel might have been welcome if not for what she had begun to sense. As they had drawn closer, Avress had become more and more uneasy. She could feel tension in the city. It was the tension of murder done and murder yet to occur. That was unnerving in itself but there was something else. Not quite a mile away from the city she became aware that somewhere in Amkethran was a powerful Child of Bhaal. The taint's presence loomed over the city and Avress knew that whoever it belonged to would certainly feel her presence moving closer.

"Everyone, wait," Avress spoke up and the group looked at her puzzled. "There is something going on in the town. It's some kind of unrest- I feel murder clinging to the very walls of that place."

"You can feel that?" Jaheria asked with surprise.

"Yes. You already knew that I was sensitive to murder going on around me but after Yaga-Shura I have begun to feel where murder has already taken place and where it is likely to do so."

"Bhaal governed murder, it is logical that you would be aware of such things," Viconia stated.

"There is something else I feel, too. It's the presence of another Child of Murder. I can feel another's taint but I can't be more specific than that," Avress finished.

"Then we will have to be careful," Keldorn spoke with concern. "Perhaps it is simply a Bhaalspawn wanting refuge but we cannot ignore a possible threat."

"When it was Melissan who directed us here, I suspect it isn't a refugee," Avress replied, watching the other's faces as they digested the implications.

"I would suggest that we try to hide which one of us has the taint but you are too well known," Jaheira sighed.

"You're right but we can at least hide how much we know," Avress replied. "We should put on our armor and make ourselves ready."

With reluctance the group began to prepare themselves for possible conflict. Avress calmed her thoughts and focused on her magic. She had used improved haste spells on the party earlier to allow them to arrive before dark but otherwise her magic was far from exhausted. With the others in their armor, she felt a little more confidant. This would not be like their encounter at the oasis or with the adolescent dragon who had tossed them about like ragdolls.

Taking up the lead, Avress allowed her thoughts to drift until they reached the gates. Four men in loose clothing stood as if waiting for them. Avress felt unease worm its way up her spine. Would they be attacked or denied entry to the town? Melissan had directed them to the town so she could not discount either possibility. Indeed, it seemed that Melissan might have delivered them into the hands of one of the Bhaalspawn she had bid them destroy. Unfortunately, it was too early to say whether Melissan's maneuvering would be beneficial or detrimental. As Jaheira had said, they were too well known to pretend to be simple traveling adventurers. For now, Avress could only play the cards Melissan had dealt them.

"State your name and business in Amkethran," the oldest man demanded.

"We were directed here by a woman called Melissan. She said we would find refuge here," Avress replied calmly.

"Then you are the ones the leader of the Order spoke of. We bid you welcome in the name of the most humble Balthazar. There is an inn where you might find lodging but the most humble Balthazar requests that you join him for dinner."

"I would be honored to meet him," Avress replied with what grace she could muster.

The monks nodded and allowed them to pass by. What was happening in the town itself quickly verified what Avress had felt. Dirty, ill-kept mercenaries lounged about bothering the few townsfolk that dared to leave their homes. Although there was some degree of similarity in their clothing and equipment, Avress could see the wary glances various groups gave each other. They clearly did not belong to any one mercenary group and lacked discipline. Indeed, Avress doubted they were much more than bandits. Turning she caught the eyes of the others. They moved between two houses to gain some privacy.

"We need to know what is going on here. Jaheira and I will go to the inn. I'm too well known and if I disobey the 'most humble' Balthazar there may be trouble. The rest of you see what you find around town. These mercenaries... they're disgusting. I want to know why they're here and why the townsfolk are so afraid of them."

"A sound plan but I fear what we might find here, Avress," Keldorn spoke up. "These mercenaries are nothing but brigands and scum. As a paladin I cannot turn away if someone requires my assistance."

"I don't expect you to. What has obviously been happening here is disgusting. The monks might be turning a blind eye, but I won't."

"Then you think they are behind this collection of rabble?" Keldorn asked.

"I begin to suspect," Avress growled.

"Given that they control entrance and exit to the town, I don't doubt it. Besides, they should have the force of arms to remove the mercenaries if they wished," Keldorn said with disgust.

* * *

Locating the inn was far easier than Avress had expected it to be. Brightly woven rugs decorated the outside, meant to catch the eye. Avress began to wonder if the inn itself was made of rugs, such was the profusion of the almost gaudy items. As she stepped in, eyes were momentarily dazzled by the change from the sun-drenched outside to the dim interior of the inn.

Avress blinked twice before her eyes adjusted. When her sight finally cleared, her breath caught. A haze of pipe smoke cut with more exotic things wafted across the ceiling. Torches and lamps flickered striving to cut the gloom and haggard patrons sipped beverages from comfortably worn benches. At a table not far from the door sat a figure out of place in the slightly rundown inn. The man was dressed in carefully maintained platemail that seemed almost too polished. It was a figure that Avress was all too familiar with.

"My Lady..."

Avress almost couldn't suppress the wince his words triggered. From behind her, Jaheira uttered a contemplative hum. Butterflies the size of full-grown dragons took flight in her stomach. Hesitantly, Avress met the gaze of the warrior-priest. The open surprise she read there told her that his presence wasn't a contrived coincidence. It was just old-fashioned bad luck. She really shouldn't have killed those clerics of Beshaba, Avress thought gloomily.

"Hello, Anomen. Or rather Sir Anomen," Avress spoke up.

"Please don't stand on formality. We know each other too well for that," Anomen smiled in a way that might have been considered charming as he stood. "Jaheira it is pleasant to see you once more."

"Greetings Anomen. If times were anything but they are, I would say I was surprised to see you," Jaheira replied evenly.

"May I inquire as to why you are here in Amkethran? Or need I ask?" Anomen asked turning to Avress once more.

"We might ask the same question..." Avress replied and then shook her head, pushing away her defensiveness. "I'm afraid I am here because of what is happening with the other Bhaalspawn."

"The Order requested my presence here. They heard that tensions were rising and that war was a likely possibility. I was sent to find out more. All I have seen indicates war is brewing but no one seems to know from where. When Sir Keldorn disappeared, I suspected it had something to do with you."

Bitter accusation and longing laced the priest's words. Avress didn't know quite how to respond. A host of uneasy recollections rolled through Avress' mind. He had placed her upon a pedestal and had been incredulous when she hadn't wanted to stay there. When they had parted company she had thought things done between them. Anomen clearly thought differently. The same proprietary disapproval radiated from him along with the familiar air of arrogant assumption. It made Avress feel as if the walls were closing in on her. It was as if she was already imprisoned in bonds of lace and tradition. It made her want to flee. This wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

"Would you be willing to share what you know?" Anomen continued, breaking into her apprehensive thoughts.

She desperately wanted to refuse but Avress nodded. For all her awkwardness with Anomen, it would be foolish not to pool their knowledge. Personal discomfort was secondary and would have to be pushed aside. She and Jaheira found a place at the table and sat down. Sitting was a welcome relief. The desert was harsh and they had spent long hours walking. Avress' feet felt as if they had been broiled. When a barmaid moved towards them, they both ordered drinks. Once settled, Avress turned her gaze back to Anomen. There was still much they didn't know. Amkethran was breeding brigands and mercenaries but they didn't really know why. Hopefully Anomen knew more than they currently did.

"First, what do you want to know?" Avress sighed.

"Have you heard of Saradush?"

"Heard of it? I was there. A Child of Bhaal formed and army and burnt it to the ground. We killed him but weren't in time to save the city."

"What happened to the army?" Anomen asked with a frown.

"When Yaga-Shura was killed the army disintegrated," Avress replied and then looked towards her friend. "Jaheira would know more as she inspected the city's defenses and gathered information on the enemy's strengths with Keldorn."

"Their victory would have come at a high cost. To move so precipitously would have cost three quarters of the army," Jaheira supplied. "I do not expect Yaga-Shura's army will continue to be a threat."

"The remnants of Yaga-Shura's troops are not as great a threat as the last three Bhaalspawn. We have the names and locations of two but the third..." Avress began and then drifted off with a frown not wanting to share her suspicions.

"By then by all means, please, enlighten me," Anomen said with haste.

His self-assured smile made Avress sigh. Even now she suspected that he though she only needed persuading to 'come to her senses'. The anxiety churning in her gut increased. Avress finally removed the map that Melissan had given them and handed it to Anomen. She outlined what Melissan had said and told Anomen of their encounter with the adolescent dragon. With each word, the contemplative frown on Anomen's face grew deeper. That was something Avress could sympathize with. Dragons were never easy foes and she didn't particularly want to meet with a Bhaalspawn dragon. Then there was Sendai and the third unknown foe.

"These are not good odds but the Order should be able to assemble and transport a sizeable force within a month," Anomen spoke.

"I don't think we have a month, Anomen," Avress replied plainly.

For a moment Anomen struggled to keep his expression neutral. In the end he failed. Avress watched as shock and disbelief consumed the knight. In a way she didn't blame him. Through the taint she could feel events pushing towards conclusion but without that she would never know how close the end really was.

"Surely you are not considering meeting the enemy in their own territory, my lady! That is sheer folly!"

"At the present moment, I do not know what I shall do," Avress replied tersely. "We do not have a month- that I do know!"

"Oh and how is it that you know?" Anomen challenged.

"I can feel it, Anomen. Fate is tugging at me and it tells me that the final confrontation is close."

"And does this have to do with the taint? When you walked in I barely recognized you, Avress. I have not felt it as strongly in you, even when your soul had been taken. Allowing it such free rein will not end well! Please my lady, tell me what has happened?"

Anomen was regarding her with uncomfortable intensity. Again Avress felt the urge to wince. He meant well but he was pushing her to confide in him. She didn't want to bare her soul to him no matter how well meaning his concern was. Not that he would understand the necessity of and the reasons behind her choice. Avress was not going to justify her choices to someone who would never understand.

The taint swirled uneasily within her in response to her disquiet. Desperate for a distraction, Avress glanced over at Jaheira. Sipping her drink with a carefully averted gaze, Jaheira was doing a credible impression of not listening to their conversation. The dragon-sized butterflies that had suddenly spawned in her stomach made her feel ill. Avress was almost relieved when resentment at being left alone to deal with Anomen flared and began to replace them. What did he expect from her? To crumple and weep out her troubles on his shoulder, begging to be rescued?

Things hadn't ended badly between them. Anomen just hadn't been able to comprehend why she had refused his romantic overtures. Worse was that Anomen was infatuated with someone that didn't exist. The person he was in love with wasn't one of Murder's daughters. His dream version of her spent her life waiting in hopes of a knight that would sweep her off her feet. Or perhaps he had visions of her renouncing her taint and un-gentile ways to happily chain herself to home and hearth. Naturally they would marry and live happily ever after as paragons of noble virtue.

Avress couldn't help but feel insulted. Perhaps she would feel more sympathetic if he actually saw her for who she was. Still, she had forced herself not to run roughshod over his pride. His mule headed stubbornness had been infuriating to deal with and she'd bitten her tongue so much she had been surprised it wasn't permanently scarred. Now Avress wasn't so sure she would be able to save his pride. His sanctimonious declarations about the taint were nearly too much.

The sound of heavily armored feet upon the inn's floor saved her from having to reply. The noise was a welcome distraction from the cleric's question. Relief filled her eyes as Avress looked up to see Keldorn, Sarevok and Viconia. As if by their own will, her eyes drifted to Sarevok's. Immediately, she knew he could sense her unease. In meeting his dark eyes, she had felt a surge of awareness deepen their connection. Had she called him here, she wondered? There was a certain tension in his shoulders and his frown was deeper than usual. The taint hummed with approval. His eyes only left hers when a chair clattered to the ground.

Whirling to meet the threat, Avress was astonished to see it was Anomen. The priest had jumped to his feet, tipping back his chair. One hand was reaching for his hammer and the other for the holy symbol around his throat. Without having to look over her shoulder, Avress knew Sarevok was moving forward drawing his sword in response.

"Enough! Stop!" Avress shouted, halting both glaring males. "There is no need for violence."

"You cannot mean this, my lady. That is not a man. I know not what it is but it is not natural!"

"I know his origins, Anomen, as I returned Sarevok to life in return for his knowledge and sword. He is my... companion and I shall not let you harm him."

"My lady! You allow this undead abomination!" Anomen voiced his horror.

"I see your eyes upon me, cleric!" Sarevok growled. "Quit your glares or I'll pluck your eyes out with my sword, I swear."

"You could try, abomination. I doubt you would succeed. I merely wonder at how, exactly, such as you managed to worm your way into the ranks of this group. Blackmail perhaps?" Anomen returned with disgust.

"I remain by her side by being useful. Something you would know nothing about."

"Useful! I know you, spectre! Your past deeds are known to me and you would find it useful to plant your sword in her back," Anomen spat out. "My lady, I must protest!"

The cleric whirled with urgency towards Avress. Her back stiffened in preparation for his inevitable argument. When he had threatened Sarevok a roaring wave of fierceness rose up with the taint. She had no desire to have a very public disagreement with the knight but Avress would do it if she had to. It was something that had perhaps been brewing for too long. With the last shreds of cool logic she possessed, Avress threw an expression of pleading towards Keldorn. The wave of emotion she was riding was not at all reasonable and she'd say or do something she'd regret. The paladin met her gaze and nodded.

"Sir Anomen, I assume the Order sent you?" Keldorn asked bringing the cleric's argument to a halt before he could even begin it.

"What? Ah- yes. As I was telling Avress, the Order sent me to find out the truth of the rumours of war. After you left your wife called upon the Order asking if you had been called out on a mission," Anomen sputtered, suddenly reminded of his duty.

"Poor Maria, I suppose my absence was rather unexpected. I suddenly had the feeling I needed to be somewhere. I barely had time to arm myself before I was summoned to Avress' side," Keldorn sighed. "Is my lady wife well?"

"She is in good health as are your daughters," Anomen replied somewhat frustrated by the turn of conversation.

"Do you know if Minsc and Imoen arrived in Atkathla?" Avress asked, hope piercing through her turmoil.

"Imoen and that ranger? No, I have no news of them. I had wondered why they were not with you?" Anomen answered with a question in his voice.

Disappointment flared, adding to her emotional overload. Avress had missed her sister a great deal, even if she had said nothing to the others. It made sense that Anomen would have left Atkathla long before Imoen arrived but she had hoped... Frustration sent the taint rising again. Avress clenched her fists against it. Shaking her head, Avress once more focused on the conversation between Anomen and Keldorn. She had to admit that Keldorn was doing a very good job of distracting the cleric as well as gaining the information they greatly needed.

"Tell me, what does the Order plan in response to recent events?" Keldorn asked, heading off the cleric once again.

"I was to send my recommendation with my findings. I had intended to recommend the Order to go to war... but Avress seems to think that it would be too late."

"I fear I must agree. The best the Order can do is to try to keep things from moving further North."

"Surely things cannot be so dire?" Anomen blustered.

"Unless Avress can do something I fear great turmoil is on the horizon," Keldorn responded with utter certainty.

"I have great faith in Avress' abilities but how can you place such responsibility on one person's shoulders? The Order is far better prepared to deal with such things!"

"Then you have no idea what she is capable of," Sarevok interrupted with a sneer. "She has already stopped one war. I have no whining petulance to draw on, as you do. The gods themselves has decreed this must happen, so quit your mewling and begone."

"How dare you speak of will of the gods! You are nothing but the echo of something that once was!"

Gazes clashed and silence descended in the inn. The taint lapped up the rising tension. Avress took a shuddering breath. No matter how annoying and frustration Anomen was, it wouldn't be right to let Sarevok skewer him. As calmly as she could, Avress lay a hand on the heavily armoured forearm that rose beside her. Although she had not intended it, the taint rushed through her and into Sarevok. It left her calmer but Sarevok less so. Sighing with relief, Avress wondered when Sarevok had moved to her side. As soon as her hand rested on his forearm, both men looked down at her. In Anomen's expression she read surprise and... a flash of jealousy. Sarevok's face was stormy with withheld anger and disgust towards the cleric but it softened as he looked down at her.

"You would have me stand down?" Sarevok growled.

"It's not worth it," Avress relied simply.

"For now," Sarevok bit off.

Avress was able to hide the burst of trepidation she felt at Sarevok's words. Somehow Anomen had truly roused the warrior's ire. That would make things all the more difficult. Sarevok was proud but usually he had a thicker skin than this. The memory of Anomen's flash of jealousy played across her mind. It had been very similar to something she'd just seen in Sarevok's expression. Perhaps that brief expression held more answers than she would have expected.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 20

After their near conflict in the middle of the inn, things had gone far better than Avress had ever expected. Most of that had to do with Keldorn taking Anomen aside to speak further of what was happening. Avress was grateful for the paladin's understanding of the situation with the younger knight. Sadly, Jaheira was not at all understanding. Instead, the druid seemed to grow more uneasy and impatient. Avress was beginning to worry that the lack of support during her conversation with Anomen meant Jaheira had not fully given up on her matchmaking efforts. Of course, Avress suspected that in the druid's eyes an ogre in her bed would be better than Sarevok.

Giving the excuse of wanting to rest before the dinner with Balthazar, Avress had retreated to the rooms she had rented from the innkeeper. Keldorn had chosen to remain in Anomen's company but Jaheira, Viconia and Sarevok had followed her lead and excused themselves. Cowardly though it was, Avress had spent the next few hours attending to minor tasks inside the safety of her room. With the hour now drawing close to dusk, Avress began her preparations for the dinner with Balthazar.

The first thing she had done was meditate. That helped to calm her tangled emotions and to replenish her spells. Once she had found her equilibrium, she had to decide on what to wear. She wasn't exactly sure what etiquette demanded for a dinner that was probably a prelude to murder. She had no desire to surrender maneuverability and protection for fashion when she expected danger. Not that she really had much in the way of wardrobe choices. Finally, Avress discarded the idea of wearing anything but her normal adventuring attire. Still smarting from their near defeat at the hands of the young dragon, she had already told the others to wear their armor. Any effort she might have made to pretend she didn't expect a trap, was not only foolish but rather futile.

Body aching from the many miles she'd traversed earlier, Avress decided to visit the bathing room. According to Viconia, the room was barely adequate. Avress translated this to mean that the inn boasted a modest arrangement to cater for their guests hygiene. To be honest, Avress had expected far less but guessed that the inn's facilities doubled as a public baths for the village. Even it the only service offered had been a copper cauldron, she would have accepted gratefully.

Avress quickly changed into a comfortable shift of soft cotton. Her protective items and weapons were removed with the exception of the dagger strapped to her forearm. With times as troubled as they were, Avress couldn't leave herself unarmed. Even with the comforting presence of the dagger, she felt terribly naked without her bracers, rings and amulet.

Just as she moved to go through the door, another body immerged from the shadows and collided with hers. Caught unawares, her elven dexterity failed her and Avress was about to make acquaintance with the floor. Before she toppled, hands grasped her and prevented her fall.

"Really, child, you must pay more attention to your surroundings," Jaheira cautioned.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you knock," Avress replied, flushing at the clumsiness she hadn't exhibited since childhood.

"Well, I suppose it is partly my fault as I didn't knock. Avress, please I must speak with you. I know you do not wish to hear me on this matter but I cannot hold my tongue any longer."

Her mentor's words sounded far too similar to those the druid had used to begin a lecture in the past but Avress nodded and ushered Jaheira in. A profound sense of weariness weighed her heart down. She did not want to argue with Jaheira. Sadly, the confrontation would not be delayed further. Avress could already feel what peace she'd managed to find in meditation evaporate. Her stomach began to knot in defensive anger. Strangely, Jaheira's face was not as solemn as she had expected.

"I have recently argued against many of the choices you have made," Jaheira began. "This bothers you, I know."

"Yes, we have argued more than we usually do," Avress agreed softly.

"Present circumstances have pushed us all to the limit. I fear what is in the future. I wanted you to be free of the prophecies of Alaundo... but I now can admit I was wrong to think you would not be pushed into these events."

"It is not your fault, Jaheira," Avress spoke up hearing the tones of guilt in the druid's voice. "If I had a choice..."

"Well, we do not. We must deal with things as they are," Jaheira said decisively. "That is wisdom not just for you but also for me. I will say it plainly, Avress. I do not know why you have chosen Sarevok as your bedmate but I cannot say that I haven't seen the fascination that exists between you."

"It was not planned," Avress said with a tinge of embarrassment. "I had not even considered it as a possibility before it happened."

"You know what I think about Sarevok. Even if Keldorn is right, I cannot bring myself to trust him. I suspect this will end badly but when you make a choice you defend it with your all. Arguing further with you will do no good."

"So you have said, but it is me who is bedding him, not you."

"Hmpf. You are perceptive in many things but you show a willful blindness to the affairs of the heart. That poor boy, Anomen, never had a chance, did he?" Jaheira sighed.

"Anomen does not want me as I truly am. He would kill us both trying to change me. Please, do not try to foist him upon me!"

"No, I was foolish to hope you might return his affection," Jaheira admitted reluctantly. "You have guarded your heart so well. Have you ever had a true lover before now, Avress? I know about the prostitutes you and Viconia visited when we were in Ust Natha."

Her guardian's words bit deep. Avress had to resist the urge to squirm in embarrassment. She had done things without a soul that she would probably not have done otherwise. That said, Avress had not regretted them and she refused to be ashamed. The erotic education she'd received in Ust Natha bothered her far less than the lack of mercy she'd shown in the drow arenas. Did Jaheira truly think her so cold? She had purposefully distanced herself from romantic attachments but it was for the best. Jaheira's disappointment hurt more than Avress liked.

"I suspected you might have known. Discretion was the last thing on my mind. As for your question; yes, but we were not in love. We respected each other and while I cared for him I did not love him," Avress admitted finally.

"I wish you had let yourself love, child. These cold hearted affairs you partake in sadden me," Jaheira replied softly.

Jaheira was condemning her for something she never had been in a position to have. It was not as if her life had allowed her to fall in love. This was something she had been very thankful for after seeing Jaheira weep over the brutalized body of her dead husband. Then there was the lack of acceptable suitors. Few men remained in her company long enough for her to consider them as possible lovers. Those that did... well she adored Minsc but he was too much of an overgrown child for her to think of in romantic terms. Keldorn was married and was something of a father figure. Was it any surprise that her few past lovers had been casual?

"Do you really think me so cold?" Avress asked plaintively, speaking the fears that plagued her mind.

"Child, no. You have a great capacity to feel and love. What I do not understand is why you have cut out that particular part of your life. There is so much more."

"Jaheira I have always envied your love for Khalid but that is not something I can allow for myself now. There is too much danger and I do not even know if I will survive whatever fate is dragging me into."

"You are right about the danger, I will give you that, but you shouldn't make such decisions out of fear. There is risk in loving but, Avress, it is worth it. Khalid's death hurt me deeply and it still hurts but I would take that hurt a thousand times for the time we had together."

"I don't doubt that," Avress replied softly. "One day... maybe I can allow myself to find the love you had."

"You expect your heart to abide by logic and sense," Jaheira growled with gruff fondness.

"What are you saying Jaheira?" Avress asked with growing confusion.

"Only... only that I regret that you have never had a chance to live your life without fear."

"Jaheira, it sounds as if you do not think we will survive this," Avress replied with sudden apprehension.

"No, that is not what I meant. Forgive me, child. I fear that nothing I have said has been what I truly mean. Perhaps later we can speak again."

Puzzled, Avress watched as Jaheira leave the room. Their discussion was like nothing she had expected. She had expected Jaheira to admonish her for her choices. Instead... well, Avress wasn't sure what Jaheira had wanted. All she knew was that the conversation had left her with more questions than before. Avress was also left feeling abashed at her own uncharitable thoughts directed towards Jaheira.

Thing seemed to be happening all too quickly. Avress knew she was struggling to keep up with everything that was being thrown at her. She had controlled the taint and that was no small feat. Yet, she had completely misjudged her oldest friend. Was her insight truly so out of kilter? She hoped not. Avress had enough conflict in her life without manufacturing it herself or seeing it where it didn't exist. Pulling at her hair in frustration, Avress resolved to think it over as she soaked.

Keldorn's sympathetic gaze met hers. Jaheira sighed and swallowed yet another gulp of the inn's homebrew. It was surprisingly good, particularly given what the shabby interior of the inn might have suggested. There had been more familiar things offered but she had ordered the inn's brew in memory of Khalid. He had always made a point of ordering local brews. He had tasted brews from inns up and down the Sword Coast and even farther a field. Her talk with Avress had stirred up her memories and now she sought to assuage them.

"I am surprised to see that Anomen isn't here," Jaheira began.

"He decided it was best to see to his reports."

"I assume you have told him only what needed to be said?"

The two adventurers shared a long look. Despite their allegiance to their respective organizations, they both shared the same desire to protect Avress. Over and over the young elf had proven herself stronger than the heritage that would have her hunted and condemned. When fate would not be lightly thwarted, she seemed to be the best hope for at least containing the chaos the Children would create. This was something both of them were sworn to ensure. To this end she and Keldorn kept distance between the bodies they represented and their charge, when they had realized that interference from either the Harpers or Order would only be detrimental, no matter how well intentioned.

"And how is the lady in question?" Keldorn asked.

"Obstinate and proud as always," Jaheira replied with a chuckle. "She holds fate in the palm of her hand, my friend, and yet she has barely had a chance to live."

"They are all children to us, even Viconia who is our senior by several centuries. Or perhaps we are becoming the crotchety, pompous, hidebound elders we so resented as youngsters."

"Perhaps..." Jaheira sighed and then shook her head. "I worry, Keldorn. She has cut herself off, as if she can deny her heart by sheer will. Sadly she has been successful so far. Oh Keldorn, I wish she had allowed herself to find love."

"I assume you speak of the Delryn boy?"

"I do in part but I also speak of the others that would have offered their hearts had she but seen."

"Ah. Well, I have learnt there is no guessing the ways of a woman's heart."

"You are not as blind as you pretend, Keldorn."

"I'm sure Maria would tell you otherwise," Keldorn chuckled. "Love comes in many forms as for as long as our charge still loves in some form, I have no doubt she will find the kind love you so want for her. Thus, my dear druid, I still have hope."

"Hope? When she insists in consorting-! Well, I doubt she will be able to find love while involved with Sarevok," Jaheira grumbled.

"Jaheira, did you no say that the heart has a will of its own?" Keldorn said and the change in the druid was immediate. Her spine stiffened and her face blanked.

"Keldorn! You can not be suggesting that-,"

"I suggest nothing. I am simply saying that you underestimate the young man in question."

"He is a monster! I have not divined what it is he hopes to gain but I cannot think he has no agenda."

"Perhaps at first he intended us, or perhaps more specifically Avress, ill but I do not think so now."

"You speak in riddles, Paladin! If you have seen something then tell me plainly," Jaheira hissed angrily, forcing herself not to shout.

Keldorn sighed. How could he put into words what Torm had shown him? Or even what he had learned from his conversations with Sarevok. He knew that Jaheira was aware of the time he had spent with the younger man. Their conversations while they were on watch were hardly secret. Did it really surprise her that he could see more in Sarevok than the shadow of what he had once been? Even the most vile of being's soul was a vastly complicated thing, in which existed many shades of gray. The years he had spent with the Order only convinced him of that, although many of his colleagues would disagree violently. Jaheira believed in balance but she did not have the insight into the souls of others that he did. Explaining what he had seen would be like explaining colors to a blind man.

What he had seen in Sarevok had intrigued him. By his own admission, Sarevok had given in to the taint's demands at an early age. Unlike Avress who had forcibly transformed the taint into a reflection of her will, in Sarevok the taint remained unchanged and thus the last echo of Bhaal's spirit. In some ways, Keldorn doubted that Sarevok had been given many choices on how to live his life both before and after he'd been consumed by the taint. Sarevok was now a man who had both his life and destiny returned to him.

He would not delude himself into thinking Sarevok wished for redemption... at least not as it was commonly defined. Keldorn simply knew that Sarevok was successfully fighting his battle against his past. Evil have as great a dominion over his soul as it had before. Keldorn had also seen how both Sarevok and Avress were drawn to each other. That Jaheira thought their liaison lacked anything deeper than shared desire surprised him. The druid was usually very astute. He suspected that she was desperately trying to deny what she already knew.

"Jaheira have you considered that one of the reasons you are so concerned is because you have already realized this?"

"You are mistaken. They have a history of conflict and it is most likely that they have simply channeled one passion into another."

"No," the paladin interrupted gently. "This is no case of acting on simple physical desire. I admit that while I did not witness the events surrounding what happened in Baldur's Gate, I wager that was a case of misplaced passion."

"Damn it, Keldorn!" Jaheira cried. "How dare you trivialize what happened!"

"I apologize, Jaheira. I know that you lost friends during that time but that wasn't what I meant. Their conflict was very real as were the losses. I simply meant that there was perhaps more to what happened, than what was originally apparent. We both saw what the Solar revealed about Avress and Sarevok's past. Even at that young an age, fate started something between them. At first it was shadowed by hate and jealousy. Now, there is the opportunity for it to develop into what I believe it should have been all along."

"How can you be so calm! Would you be so calm if it was your own daughter?"

"You know I care deeply for Avress. In many ways I look upon her as a daughter. While I respect the changes Sarevok has made to better himself, I admit he is not the lover I would have chosen for Avress."

"You agree with me! Then how can you say nothing if what you say is true?"

"Because I must. I... we cannot make those choices for Avress and I cannot deny what I see. I learnt that the hard way with my eldest."

"Then we are no better off than when we began. If anything, I find myself less comforted. I asked her why she would not open herself to a lover. Now, I see I am a hypocrite because I dearly wish she hadn't. Oh Keldorn! Why couldn't he have been like the rest?" Jaheira grumbled in defeat.

"Do you really think either of them would have settled for that?" Keldorn sighed.

He had never desired to kill more than when he looked into the gray eyes of that foolish priest of Helm.

Unlike his fellow Order member, Keldorn, that cleric represented everything Sarevok hated about knightly orders. In his experience they were made up of self-important fools who hid behind a mask of piety and virtue. The pompous vitriol spewing from the man's mouth infuriated him almost beyond bearing. Sarevok snorted and clenched his fists. To just sink back into the familiar darkness of heart and soul that would applaud as he slowly eviscerated the cleric, was very appealing.

Despite his views of paladins and clergy in general, Sarevok had found himself beginning to respect the paladin that followed Avress. The older man had sought him out several times during the long watches of the night. At first Sarevok had responded to Keldorn's overtures with barbs and bile. All of Sarevok's harsh retorts had done nothing to drive away either the paladin or his words. When Keldorn had not condemned or disparaged him much to his surprise. Sarevok found his harsh words slowly dwindle to nothing as he began to respect the older man. To Sarevok, Keldorn was the exception that proved the rule. His ensuing fireside conversations with Keldorn had done much to help solidify the changes that had begun during his time in the abyss. Now he owed the man another debt. Had it not been for Keldorn, things between the cleric and himself would have escalated all too easily to true violence.

As they had wandered Amkethran, Sarevok had become aware of a growing unease that did not belong to him. Eventually it had grown into a niggling suspicion that he should find Avress. It had not been the intense draw that he'd felt at the oasis but Sarevok had not fought it. When the sensation strengthened, he had entered the inn expecting the object of his concern to be engaged in some kind of battle.

He supposed that in a way she had been. Incensed by the clear distress he could feel radiating from Avress he had gone to her side. That perhaps hadn't been the wisest of moves. How Sarevok would have loved to have torn the smirk from the cleric's face. Even now, Sarevok could not even think that fool's name without trembling in anger.

To his credit, the cleric had managed to land a few verbal blows. Of course that cleric had no idea of how deeply those verbal blows had cut. Sarevok felt no regret for having found a way back to life. Indeed, he considered it his greatest accomplishment. Nor was he surprised that his past had been thrown in his face. Having his place by Avress' side questioned, now that had drawn blood. Avress had always been his weakness. That he knew since she had unraveled his plans for ascension but now that weakness had morphed into a new and as yet untested form.

"Fool," Sarevok growled to himself.

Indeed he was a fool! He'd protested against being her lapdog but it seemed he was thrusting himself into the role. It was undeniable that they were connected, even before she had returned him to life with a fragment of her soul and taint. From the beginning fate had tied them together but they had done the rest. He had made his own choices. It was time that he stopped running from that.

When Sarevok had felt her call at the oasis, it had been his choice to heed it. He could have ignored it or chosen not to bed her. The truth was that he had wanted her. Maybe he had not admitted it to himself when he'd first seen her at Candlekeep but Sarevok knew that now. It was also plain to him that Avress had come to desire him too. The call and the desire within it had come from her after all. Having admitted that to himself, all that remained was to decide what he wished to do about it...

It was a very tense moment when the guards at the monastery encircled them to escort them into the stone building hewn out of the cliff side. The tension only grew, as stout, metal reinforced, gates closed behind them. Avress repressed the shudder of unease as they moved through the eerily silent halls. Had things been different, Avress might have found the cool halls restful. Sadly, she was all too aware that if the dinner invitation was a trap then it was a trap that was growing ever more difficult to escape from. From the sober faces of her companions, she knew that they had realized that as well.

Ahead of them was yet another set of doors. Unlike the others, they were intricately carved with symbols and scenes of worship. For all their ornamental value, they were no less strong than the outer doors. From behind them was the taint that had drawn Avress' attention from outside of the city. The guards moved forward and swung the gates open. Avress wondered if they would follow them into the hall but they simply closed the door behind them. Whether this was a good sign or not, she could not guess.

Dark with shadows, the pillared hall obscured the three forms at the opposite end. At a subdued and wary pace, they moved forward. Behind Avress, Keldorn and Sarevok moved up to flank her. Should they be greeted by battle, she could slip behind them for protection. With eyes and minds alert for any threat they moved forward.

Standing upright with enviable grace was a slender man garbed in a tan and cream habit. The man's aura of command naturally drew the gazes of others but Avress found her eyes locked on the two figures that flanked the monk. Their presence sent a piercing sliver of terror through Avress.

"Imoen."

Her harsh gasp echoed through the hall. A thousand possible scenarios flew through her mind as she stared at the pink haired mage and the large berserker. Horror knotted her belly. Had they been ambushed somehow? Had her attempt to send them to Atkathla failed? The urge to somehow grab Minsc and Imoen and flee from the suspected danger, filled Avress. Her sorcery leapt within her in response and she struggled not to strike out with it. From behind her, Avress felt Jaheira's hand find her shoulder. The panic that had been building slowly trickled away. She could not afford to act rashly. Avress silently drew strength from her guardian's support and studied Imoen more closely. Avress was astonished to find her eyes sparkling with mischief and joy. Her heart jumped to see such light restorted to her sister. There was yet a lingering sadness in those familiar eyes but it was a mere shadow of what it had been.

"Greetings Avress of Candlekeep. You sister has spoken to me of you."

At the stranger's words, Avress realized she had been foolish to ignore the other man. No matter how much her instincts were screaming at her to protect her sister, there were other matters that required her attention or they might not survive at all. There was a touch of disdain in Balthazar's voice that set her hackles rising. His impassive, almost dismissive gaze was yet another reminded of how dangerous the situation was. Avress nodded respectfully in greeting. She would not be the one that allowed the current situation to come to blows.

"I assume you are Balthazar?"

"Indeed. I am sure you have wondered why I extended you this invitation? Perhaps you have even considered it a ploy to trap you. It is not. Instead, consider it my way of evaluating you."

"Evaluate me?" Avress replied with a touch of frost at his blunt admission.

"Perhaps I should have said it was a way of satisfying my curiosity," Balthazar replied. "I believe the first was the most honest, however."

"You'll find that I disliked being... evaluated. Is that why Imoen is here? As hostage to ensure I cooperate?"

"Hostage?" Balthazar paused for a moment in consideration. "No, I assure you that was not what I intended. Perhaps I should let you have a moment with her to sooth your fears. I am sure she will explain why I have called you here. I would offer you an explanation myself but I suspect you would not believe it."

The man bowed and then vanished from sight with amazing alacrity. Somewhat suspicious that he would leave so willingly, she focused on the presence of his taint. When his presence receded somewhat, Avress knew he had left the room. Hesitantly, she turned towards Imoen. Her desire to protect her friends and family was at the forefront in her mind but so was uncertainty. They had not parted ways on the best of terms and Avress was now concerned with what Balthazar might have done to Imoen. While Minsc did not seem concerned, Avress was not fully reassured.

"Avress!" Imoen said as she rushed forward.

Half expecting a blow, Avress nearly jumped as Imoen enfolded her in an embrace. Unable to help herself, Avress returned the hug, her eyes blurring with tears. Finally her sister pulled back, and began to greet the others. Minsc followed suit after near crushing Avress in an over exuberant bear-hug. To Avress' surprise, Imoen even nodded albeit a little stiffly towards Sarevok.

"Imoen, how- what-," Avress sputtered.

"Friends are reuninted, who cares for what or how!" Minsc cried out with his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh Avress, I know you're worried but everything is fine. Or at least better than it was, I swear!" Imoen assured in a rush. "So much has happened since we arrived here but Balthazar has helped me a lot!"

"Balthazar?" Avress repeated with concern.

"I'm so sorry, Avress. I didn't understand at first but you were right to send me here," Imoen continued.

"Send you here!" Avress gasped. "Wait, this is the monastery Keldorn recommended!"

"Y-you didn't know! That certainly explains why you looked so shocked when you saw me!" Imoen giggled.

"Imoen, please, can you start at the beginning?" Jaheira broke in.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not making sense."

In an explanation that was only slightly convoluted, Imoen regaled them with how she and Minsc had teleported from Atkathla to the monastery and how surprised they had been when they met Balthazar. Avress wasn't sure what to think of how the other Bhaalspawn had taken Imoen under his wing. Apparently he was to thank for Imoen's recovery but Avress couldn't help but remain suspicious. Imoen had left her side vulnerable and in a state that would render her highly suggestible. Balthazar could easily have taken advantage, although Avress was not certain what his intentions were. His link to the Five could not be ignored and what Keldorn had said was going on in the town, suggested his motives were not precisely benevolent. Nor had she liked the idea of being 'evaluated'. Avress had had enough of that first with Irenicus and most recently from General Tombelthen.

When Imoen finished her explanation of how she came to be in the monastery, and the fond greetings wound down, Balthazar reappeared with an entrance so perfectly timed, Avress guessed her had somehow been listening in. This did nothing to endear her to him but from his expression, that seemed to be the last thing he was concerned with. Avress also better understood why he had been willing to leave her alone with Imoen. With her sister so assured of Balthazar's good intentions, there was little Avress say that would convince Imoen otherwise. Nor could she escape unless she wished to do so without her sister. Even if Balthazar had not intended to use Imoen to insure her good behavior, he may as well have. Avress would not risk raising her hand against Balthazar while she was there.

"I thank you for helping my sister, Balthazar," Avress spoke, choosing the diplomatic approach but privately well aware of the bitterness behind those words.

"It is our duty as devotees of Ilmater," Balthazar replied. "We minister to those in need to lessen their suffering."

"You speak of your duty to lessen suffering, yet the village is overrun by those who persecute the inhabitants! Forgive me Avress, but I cannot hold my tongue when he speaks of holy duty, when he is so remiss in the application of it," Keldorn broke in with anger.

"I assume you are Sir Keldorn?" Balthazar spoke up with surprising calmness. "Yes, your bearing speaks for itself. You are correct, the villagers suffer but I must overlook it. I know all of you are aware of the present situation. That deceitful wench Melissan has told you some of it. I do not act without cause. I must accept a lesser suffering to avoid a greater one."

"And what is this suffering you aim to prevent?" Avress replied with a touch of anger at what she suspected was false compassion.

"Before I might satisfy your curiosity, I fear you must first satisfy mine," Balthazar said with finality.

Avress stiffened. His admission of being responsible for the mercenaries in the village had sidetracked her to a degree. Now she was forcibly reminded of the 'evaluation' Balthazar intended her to go through. Gritting her teeth, she risked a glance at Imoen. She seemed calm, if not hopeful. What she read on her sister's face was not reassuring.

"What exactly do you intend with this evaluation?" Avress hedged.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Avress of Candlekeep. According to the rumors that bear your name you are both hero and villain, compassionate and ruthless. I wish to discern the truth."

"To what end?" Avress countered.

"To decide if you shall live or die," Balthazar returned impartially.

"And who are you to make that judgment!" Avress snarled with unrestrained incredulity.

"Such temper. Just how much of it is fueled by the taint?" Balthazar said contemplatively.

The detached tone was almost too much for Avress. It was far too similar to the monotone that Irenicus had used when he had ceaselessly tormented her mind with questions both unanswerable and incomprehensible. Those questions had formed an unrelenting counterpoint to feel of his blades upon her flesh. With a shudder, Avress managed to shack off the unpleasant recollection. She glared impotently at Balthazar. It was too much of a coincidence to think he spoke in this manner unknowingly. To react with more anger was to play into his hands. She doubted that he intended for her to pass his little 'evaluation'. That he was giving her a chance at all was surprising. It was clear he had made his decision about her before she had even reached Amkethran.

So why was he bothering with this farce of an evaluation? She suspected it was partly to reassure himself of his on good intentions but that didn't fully explain it. The monk's almost unconscious glance towards Imoen gave Avress her answer. Balthazar's face was as impassive as ever but Imoen's slight flush told her everything. He was doing this for Imoen. Were they lovers? Shock and rage throbbed against her skull. Faintly, Avress realized that was how Jaheira probably felt about Sarevok being in her bed. The hilarity of her reaction chased away some of her horror.

Balthazar was expecting her to respond but Avress bit at her lip. How should she proceed? Some of Imoen's enthusiasm in describing her time in the monastery was explained by her feelings towards the monk. Those feelings made an already difficult situation all the more perilous to navigate. Avress would have to be very careful not to alienate her sister as she dealt with the monk. What Avress really wanted to know was whether Balthazar returned her sister's affection. Or was he simply using Imoen to entrap her? Already he'd admitted he'd allow the village to be tormented by the mercenaries he'd hired for some 'greater' purpose. Avress clenched her jaw. Part of her truly hoped that Imoen wasn't being deceived while the other acknowledged how false protestations of love could be turned to her advantage.

"What can I say when it seems you have made up your mind?" Avress finally responded. "I find it rather ironic that you condemn me for the very thing you are guilty of."

"Avress!" Imoen gasped at her sister's rudeness. "He's not condemning you! Please, I know this isn't easy but there are reasons why he has to ask."

"So I'm expected to play along blindly? To answer such personal questions? No. I would hardly reveal such information to one of the Five."

"He's not one of the Five! He never was, not really!" Imoen hurriedly retorted.

"Imoen!" Balthazar's voice cracked.

The overly hasty response from Imoen was exactly what Avress had been hoping for. Imoen's hasty nature was something she was all too familiar with and she had hoped that verbally attacking Balthazar might provoke her into revealing something. Imoen had. The content of what her sister had said, was a little more unexpected. Was it true or was it a comforting lie spun by Balthazar to reassure Imoen?

"I'm sorry, Balthazar, but you know I think this is silly. You should know just as well as I do that Avress is on our side!" Imoen equally chided and defended.

"You love her very much and I fear that love blinds you," Balthazar sighed.

"Maybe my love for Avress lets me see her as she truly is!" Imoen argued back, with a fond familiarity that made Avress want to squirm.

"You don't realize how lucky you have been, Imoen. Your taint did not manifest until recently. I have helped you control it but Avress has been exposed to it since childhood. It is not possible to know what affect it has had."

"She fights against it!"

"Does she?" Balthazar asked looking back at Avress.

"Is what Imoen said true?" Keldorn broke in, stepping up to meet the monk's evaluating gaze. "About your loyalties?"

"I am opposed to the Five's aims," Balthazar acknowledged somewhat unwillingly. "The attempt to return Bhaal is futile as it would fail when the majority of the taint is held within the Five."

Avress felt a jolt of surprise when Balthazar's response echoed her own deductions. She wondered if the other Five had realized their goal was doomed to failure. Then again, Avress doubted they were above betrayal. Why would they settle for sharing power when they could seize it alone? They could become Bhaal's lieutenants on Faerun or...

"Then do you seek godhood yourself?" Sarevok said, asking the very question they had all been pondering. "Such was my goal before Avress defeated me. Do you intend to betray your allies?"

"I know who you are Sarevok Anchev but that is not my intention. Godhood holds no draw for me. That is what I intend to stop should Avress desire such a thing."

"Then this conversations is a pointless waste of time," Sarevok laughed mockingly. "Time and time again I have asked the very same question but her answer remains the same."

"Then you do not seek Bhaal's throne?" Balthazar asked, turning to face Avress once again. "I bid you answer honestly for I will know if you lie."

"I do not seek to rise in our father's place. I only wish to survive and if I can, prevent worse slaughter."

An uncomfortable silence fell heavy about them. Avress had not lied when she spoke and she knew that Balthazar was not sure how to reconcile this new knowledge. Although the monk was momentarily unbalanced, Avress wasn't sure if this would mean they were out of danger. In a way, Avress applauded Balthazar's cunning. He had successfully infiltrated the Five and as it was, he stood a good chance of at least partially blocking the remaining members of the Five from success. Avress just wasn't sure what to think of how he'd gone about it, or his assumptions about other Bhaalspawn. His streak of ruthlessness was a very good reason indeed to be cautious.

"There still remains the matter of your taint? I do not wish to begin to contemplate an alliance with one who will inevitably fall to the desires of our late father."

"It is under control," Avress replied.

"I heard no lie in your words but it could be that you are the one who is deceived. You could only believe it is under control."

"Then we will argue ourselves in circles, as there is nothing I can say that you will believe."

"That is why I propose a test," Balthazar stated with utter certainty.

"What kind of test?" Avress stalled, feeling as though the jaws of the trap had finally sprung.

"For each Child of Bhaal the taint manifests differently. I am sure that you have realized that having battled Gromnir and two of the Five," Balthazar began in a tone that suggested this was a familiar topic to him.

Avress felt her hackles rise at the idea of a test but she pushed her reaction away. She did not understand why she was reacting so badly. Had she not allowed the General to test her? This should be no different, yet, Avress found herself increasingly unnerved. Realizing that Balthazar was waiting for a response of some kind, she forced her attention back to him and nodded to indicate that she had understood him.

"What remains constant for every Bhaalspawn is their raw ability to channel the taint. My test requires that we both channel the taint to our fullest. This is something I have done many times through my meditations. By all accounts you can not only channel the taint but manifest it physically in the form of the slayer. If you are truly in control of your taint then you will contain it and we shall not come to blows. I warn you, however, that I have not met another Bhaalspawn such as yourself who has succeeded."

Beside her Jaheira burst out with an angry exclamation. The others shifted irately behind them. Grasping Jaheira's arm, Avress silently cautioned her to silence. The druid reluctantly bottled up her anger and the others followed her example. How many Bhaalspawn had he tested and then slain in this way? Avress was thoroughly disgusted. She would have respected him more if he had been honest and killed them, rather than force them to play this cruel game.

While Avress had learned a great deal about living with and utilizing her taint, she wasn't certain of her ability to pass Balthazar's test. Fully and consciously drawing as much taint as she could and holding it within her, was not something she had ever tried. While the taint was present always within her to a degree, that was far different from drawing upon the quantities Balthazar meant. Furthermore, when she drew upon the taint she never held it, instead she utilized it once drawn.

The battle with the dragon also weighed heavily on her mind. The new power that had manifested had been unnerving enough but she was very aware that she had drawn more taint than she ever had before. Sarevok had given it an outlet but had he not been there... she was not sure what would have happened. In light of that, Avress wasn't so sure she could pass Balthazar's test.

"What of Imoen? Did you not test her?" Avress argued, struggling to find a loophole that would avoid her having to comply with the test.

"As I have said to you before, Imoen's taint is not as well developed as your own. The small amount of taint she has does not pose as great a risk and so there was no need for such a test. Besides, I have worked with her and know her degree of control."

Avress had to tightly control her resentment. She did not need a self-righteous monk to pass judgment about her use of the taint. At a loss, Avress looked towards her companions. Jaheira looked fit to be tied and Keldorn was frowning with concern. She knew they had guessed the test was set for her to fail. The prickly drow cleric's face was carefully neutral which suggested that Viconia was well aware of how few options they had. Sarevok's anger was well apparent but Avress let her met his for a moment and she found them glinting with cunning. The slight but deliberate tug on the bond she felt from Sarevok made her smirk with understanding.

The strange connection between herself and Sarevok was something that Balthazar had no knowledge of. The monk wanted her to channel the taint, but he hadn't said that the others couldn't help her. Avress doubted that he ever considered that the taint could be transferred to another. The again, the circumstances of their connection were rather unique. As determined as she was to try and win on her own, she wasn't so proud as to not take advantage of the connection if she needed to. Besides, given how unfair Balthazar's test was, this just evened the odds.

Although Avress doubted that Balthazar would notice her using the connection, it was still risky. The monk may decide that she had cheated. To avoid that, she would have to question him more closely. Unfortunately, Balthazar had guided this scenario carefully so that she had little choice to agree to the test. To refuse would mean a battle where she and her companions were most likely to lose. It was also a battle in which Avress wasn't sure where Imoen would stand.

"First I must know more about this test," Avress finally spoke up.

"Ask your questions but I will not negotiate the necessity of this test," Balthazar said flatly.

"You said I must channel the taint but you did not say how I must control it."

"I did not," Balthazar agreed. "How you control it is your business. It is different for each Child. The purpose of the test is to see if you can resist the violent impulses of the taint at full strength. If you can't... then I will remove your threat."

"Will you swear to this? That the way I control will have no impact on the test as long as it's non-violent?"

"I swear that it is so."

Avress bit her lip to bite back a scathing response. At least he had sworn. Still, she had little respect for his test. Balthazar's test did no take that into account the more subtle and long term effects of the taint, even in a small amount. Avress knew well enough that the taint would use whatever methods at its disposal. It was only limited by the nature of the Child it was part of and the lingering remnants of Bhaal consciousness.

However displeased Avress was by the monk's willful blindness, his response insured that Balthazar could not argue if he notice the use of the connection between herself and Sarevok. It was, after all, simply her way of controlling the taint.

"How long must I- we, hold the taint?"

"Three minutes will be long enough. I will have Imoen keep time for us. I assume you won't object?

"Very well, I consent to your test," Avress replied with a carefully even tone.

"Child, you cannot be-"

"Jaheira, I must do it," Avress replied decidedly.

Turning towards the druid she purposefully flicked her eyes towards Sarevok. Her fingers fairly itched to use the drow sign language that would have been so useful in this situation. Avress refrained however. She didn't want Balthazar to suspect anything. Nor was Avress certain that Imoen wouldn't tell Balthazar what she saw. Thankfully, Jaheira caught her sidelong glance and a small amount of surprise passed across her features before they fell into neutral lines. Finally Jaheira nodded. Glad that her guardian had caught her meaning, Avress turned back to Balthazar. The monk gave no indication he had noticed their silent communication but even if he had, he could not possibly understand it. He raised his hands, palms out and Avress copied his gesture. The monk moved forward so their palms met and Avress had to still herself against the instinct to pull back out of his reach.

"We begin."

Her skin prickled as the Bhaalspawn before her began to draw on the taint. It was the primal terror at the presence of skulking predator and the small eternity endured as the executioner's axe began its descent. If this was what others felt in her presence, then Avress could begin to understand their discomfort. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to reach for the taint.

Feral and hungry, mirroring the anger and frustration she felt, the taint heeded her call immediately. With her heartbeat, it crashed through her veins embracing her as she embraced it. In a sweet rush, she senses expanded. Metallic and thick, the lingering residue of murder coated her palate like the memory of a feast long past. Longing for the sweetest delight of all, the blood which had not yet been spilled, Avress bit back a moan. The life radiating from her companions was a constant teasing whisper to her newly honed senses.

The taint thundered through her, and Avress held onto the last shreds of conscious thought. She felt stretched to the limits. Her own shape felt heavy and unwieldy and yet at the same time it was to light and fragile. She could feel her other shape, the slayer shape call to her. She only need let go and she could take the delights waiting for her but adamantly she refused. Those lives that part of her so greedily wished to spill, mattered to her.

As the siren song of proffered pleasures receded, her senses were all too fast to resound with an alarm, a warning of danger. There was a presence nearby that did not reek of prey. It screamed danger. It was a threat, a rival. Rebellious fire made Avress shake with barely contained fury. Her instincts screamed at her to destroy that which dared to challenge her. This urge she found far more difficult to restrain. Rushing through her the taint pounded at her temples, begging her for release.

Balthazar was a threat. He wanted her dead- he'd said so himself. Wouldn't it be easier if she simply took the initiative and struck before he decided to go through with his plans? How could she be sure that this was exactly what he intended to do to her? Avress was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable she was in her current state. All her attention was focused on controlling her base desires that the taint had become a manifestation of. Rage and paranoia fired and she could feel her hands begin to stretch into claws as her teeth sharpened. It was a trap! He would strike her down when helpless! The pressure of hands upon her shoulders barely registered before Avress found her mind fracture.

All at once Avress was looking down upon herself. She could feel hands that were not hers resting on fragile seeming shoulders. Concern and determination that was not hers tickled at the back of her mind. The moment she was fully aware of it, the strange sensation slid through her mental fingers like water. Disorientation ruled for a moment as Avress felt her being settle itself once more. Around her the taint still crackled with hostility but Sarevok's touch had soothed the growing desire to strike Balthazar.

In place of the anger and hunger, was exhaustion. Her body ached with tension and her mind felt frayed with the effort it took to draw and hold the taint. Soon Avress was shaking with the effort to keep upright. When the sensation of Balthazar's taint began to fade, she realized that the three minutes were over. She hadn't even heard Imoen. Avress was more than ready to end the test. Thankfully the taint faded to its usual background murmur without struggle. When Avress opened her eyes, she noticed Balthazar was sweating and his hands shook slightly. Avress was somewhat mollified by the obvious signs of exhaustion on Balthazar. All she wanted was to find a bath and a bed.

"You have passed the test," Balthazar admitted, not hiding his disappointment.

"By passing the test you accept I am in control?" Avress warily asked.

"I will stand by my word," Balthazar replied and Avress wasn't sure what she thought of it.

"So can we get to the important stuff now?" Imoen interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

While Avress wanted very much to gain answers to her questions, she had to admit she was exhausted. She leant against Sarevok, glad for the support, not caring how the heavy platemail dug into her back. While she might be displaying a weakness, she suddenly didn't care. They had much to discuss before she could rest and she needed to focus as well as she could.

"The Five," Avress spoke up.

"No, Melissan," Balthazar corrected. "The Five are but her pawns... or so that is what she believes. What she does not realize, is that I have known of her plans from the beginning."

"Then our suspicions were correct," Keldorn spoke up. "In our previous meetings with her, there was something about her bearing that suggested she was not as she presented herself."

"No wonder for she was Bhaal's greatest Deathstalker," Balthazar replied dryly.

"A Deathstalker!" Jaheira gasped. "I had thought them all converted to the ways of Cyric or dead in the purges that followed the Time of Troubles."

"There are a few of Bhaal's former servants that remain in hiding. Many of them were thieves and assassins before donning priestly vestments. Those of that profession tend to know the best ways to vanish," Sarevok replied with a sneer.

"Yet they survive where others perished," Viconia spoke sharply in response, clearly remembering the things she had done to survive. "This Melissan seems to be a determined woman to survive and continue the plans of her dead god."

"Do not assume any great loyalty to Bhaal on Melissan's part, drow," Balthazar snapped. "She has no particular interest in returning Bhaal to power."

"Then she would see one of the Five ascend?" Avress asked with caution.

"I know not if she favors one above the other. Indeed, she sowed great dissent between the members of the Five even as she brought us together. I believe her intention is to support whoever survived the ensuing power struggles. You were simply her unwitting assassin when things began to develop too slowly for her liking."

"And her goal is what? Power?" Avress argued. "To rule once more as a High Priestess? I can't believe that she hasn't had opportunities for similar power before now. Besides, what would the ascension of one of the Five grant that Bhaal couldn't give her?"

It seemed too simple. Melissan could have found her way to power in many ways other than through the Bhaalspawn. Cyric would have undoubtedly accepted her worship when he had first ascended. Meddling with the events surrounding the Children seemed to offer high risk and little to gain in return. To Avress the motive Balthazar suspected did not fit. Melissan did not seem to be the kind to choose a risky plan over a more certain one. The problem was that Avress wasn't sure what it was that the woman wanted.

"She views the Children of Bhaal as threats. She is not incorrect. Even now the countryside is torn apart with panic, war and unrest. Any position she might have gained would be threatened by the Children," Balthazar reasoned. "As for returning Bhaal to life... I know that she was greatly insulted when Bhaal did not choose her to mother one of the Bhaalspawn. Perhaps this is her form of revenge. Either way her plans are dangerous."

"We have to stop her, Avress! Balthazar has been spying on her and we know that something has to be done soon," Imoen added.

"What exactly is your plan, Balthazar?" Avress asked.

"Unless she is dealt with, Melissan is a threat. She is in a position to unify the other two remaining members of the Five against me. Amkethran cannot hold against the combined armies of Sendai and Abzigal."

"Then we are fighting on two fronts," Avress said with a frown.

"Not necessarily. I expect Melissan to arrive within the next few weeks. She will be detained and questioned about the defenses of the other two. A final decision would be made with the information she can provide."

"While that is a good plan, how do you intend to deal with the other members of the Five?" Keldorn asked. "There is great concern coming from both Tethyr and the Order of the Radiant Heart."

"So you have spoken to the Order agent sent to spy upon me. You should tell your Order they should school their agents in the art of subtlety," Balthazar sneered. "Both Sendai and Abzigal have formidable armies. I have hired a force of mercenaries but as yet they are not ready to do battle."

"I have seen your mercenaries, Balthazar. I would not place high hopes upon their skill in battle," Sarevok said with contempt.

"So says that man who rested his hopes for ascension on an iron shortage," Balthazar sneered.

"And yet I can so close to succeeding," Sarevok growled.

"Enough!" Avress barked. "I think we all know that hirelings are not always as reliable as we'd like. Balthazar, if your troops are not ready, what you do suggest?"

"They may not be ready yet, but they will be shortly. The bulk of my forces will arrive within two weeks. They will join those that are already hidden in the caves outside of Amkethran. When everything is in place, I will... encourage the weakest member of the Five to mount an attack. My spies suggest that this is the drow Sendai."

Avress couldn't help but blanch. She had to wonder if Balthazar knew how the drow made war. All too well, Avress could remember the plans she had overheard in Ust Natha and the carnage she'd seen when she'd finally reached the surface. As well fortified as Amkethran was, she doubted that the village would survive. Even if Sendai's forces didn't destroy it, Abzigal surely would. Very little could withstand dragon breath.

The fall of Saradush was more than enough for Avress. War was nothing more than pointless death after pointless death. The cold, hard determination in Balthazar's face told her that protesting would be futile. The worst thing was that Avress knew he would be right to brush aside whatever she said. There were few options when Sendai and Abzigal were protected by their armies.

"Then what?" Avress asked. "Say that we deal with Melissan and destroy the others, what then?"

"Then the time of the Bhaalspawn will draw to a close. While we yet exist, we will bring death and destruction upon Faerun. When Melissan, Abzigal and Sendai are dealt with, I intend to perform ritual suicide. Before I do that, I will insure I am the last of the Bhaalspawn."

"What!" Avress exclaimed in shock.

"He's probably right, Avress," Imoen replied softly. "Just look at what has happened because of us. It won't stop. What if someone like Irenicus thinks they can use us to reach godhood? What if they take Bhaal's power? We hold the essence of murder within us. Like calls to like... even if we don't want it to."

"Imoen, you can't mean that! Irenicus wasn't our fault!"

"Maybe not but our power was the reason he targeted us."

"No, you're wrong. Irenicus' ambitions would have driven him to find another way to godhood if there were no Bhaalspawn. We were simply the easiest solution at the time. Power does calls to those who desire it and sometimes those who desire it will do terrible things to get it. The question is how different is that to anyone who has power?"

"The difference is that we are not necessary," Balthazar spoke up. "The lives of three are meaningless compared to the destruction that will inevitably occur should our existence continue. Our deaths will ensure that the taint cannot be used."

"Are you so certain of that?" Jaheira snapped. "The taint may be released at the death of a Bhaalspawn but it has to go somewhere. Your sire knew that and intended for it to be the mechanism for his resurrection. If the proper rituals are not performed the taint will remain. A mortal might not be able to use it, but an immortal? Would you like a god such a Cyric, to take it? What about a demon? The possibilities are endless!"

"The druid has a point," Viconia drawled lazily.

"And we should believe you, drow?" Balthazar replied with contempt.

"I know better than most the perils of divine politics. There are many gods that would find the power of the taint irresistible. Why they have not interfered before now is a mystery."

"I suspect they cannot," Keldorn answered. "Priests of the Order have repeatedly asked their gods what they should do about the Bhaalspawn. If there have been answers, they have been to wait."

"You're talking about Ao," Avress realized. "He would be the only one who could force the other gods into inaction."

"Yes. The return of a god to life or the creation of a new god would be a momentous event. It would not surprise me that he will let things play out as they will. Just think of what divine interference would lead to."

"For those of you with little imagination, he means the utter destruction of Faerun," Viconia snorted.

Viconia's explanation was unnecessary. They had all winced at Keldorn's words and Avress felt her stomach clench. After the Time of Troubles, the competition between the gods had only increased. Interference in the creation of another power could send the hard won balance of power into chaos. The destruction that threatened now would be nothing to that.

"Surely you would not want that, Balthazar," Avress pressed.

"I... I do not but I fail to see a solution."

"To be honest I do not know myself. The possibility of a large amount of the taint being available for use is terrifying. What I do know is that if Ao is involved then there are already plans in place."

"How do you know this?" Balthazar demanded.

For a moment Avress debated. It was clear that Balthazar's faith in the gods or greater powers was stronger than hers. Avress wasn't sure she trusted such beings with her wellbeing. They thought on the cosmic scale and the comfort and happiness of individuals, barely rated the smallest consideration. Still, if Balthazar's faith would sway his belief that all Bhaalspawn must be killed, then she would use it. If events began to unfold in way she did not like... she would take action then.

"I have been visited by a Solar," Avress replied.

"A Solar! What could such a being want with a Bhaalspawn!"

It was then that Avress realized that Balthazar had never and possibly could never make peace with what he was. He saw himself and all other Children as irrevocably fouled by their heritage. Avress sighed. In a way he was right. Under Ellesime's tutelage, she had found limits to her elven nature that there should no be. She could not achieve reverie without a great deal of effort and her awareness of nature that all elves shared was muted. This was something she was beginning to realize was because of the taint. Regardless, she did not see herself as flawed. Different, yes, but not corrupt or foul. It saddened Avress that the monk might never find acceptance of what he was.

"The Solar first came to me when I slew Illasera. It... she, appeared again after I killed Yaga-Shura. The purpose of these visits was to increase my knowledge of my divine heritage and myself."

"And she simply appeared to you?" Balthazar asked somewhat unbelievingly.

"In a way. She pulled my companions and me to the demi-plane that I seem to have unconsciously created. What she revealed... that is private," Avress said remembering with discomfort the things the Solar had confronted her with.

"Is this true? Sir Keldorn, will you swear as a Paladin of Torm that all Avress has said is true?"

"I do so swear," Keldorn replied with a nod. "The Solar's presence seems to suggest that there are greater things at work here."

"This has given me a great deal to consider," the monk admitted and Avress felt a flash of hope.

"Balthazar, in many ways our goals align," Avress began. "I would propose that we work together to deal with Melissan and the Five. After that we can see what happens."

The monk seemed torn but finally he nodded.

"I will accept an alliance until our mutual enemies are destroyed. If Ao or the fates have plans for the Bhaalspawn, then they will make them clear. If they do not, then I cannot promise that I won't act on my desire to see the danger the Bhaalspawn represent gone."

"Fair enough."

To seal the agreement, Avress clasped the monk's calloused hand. Tension drained from the room with that small gesture. The loss of that heightened awareness was much welcomed. Imoen smiled and Minsk let out a great whoop of joy, Boo squeaking his ascent. Her own reaction was as muted as Blathazar's. They both seemed to know that things were far from certain. They had simply agreed to postpone any final decision. Neither she nor Balthazar had made any promises about what would happen when the time to make a decision came. The only thing that was for certain was that Avress wasn't about to let Balthazar sacrifice her to fulfill his dream of a Bhaalspawn-free world. She could only hope that Imoen would stand by her side if things came to blows.

"Perhaps it would be best if you did not return to the village," Balthazar spoke up, startling Avress from her thoughts.

"How so?" Avress asked a little concerned.

"There are spies in Amkethran that report to Melissan and the rest of the Five. If you do not return, they will assume I destroyed you. This would be a great advantage."

"You are right," Avress agreed. "Would I be right in assuming you wish us to stay here at the monastery?"

"Yes. We have guestrooms set up for visitors and patients. I assure you that you will be safe."

"Can I be sure of that?"

"Avress!" Imoen scolded. "Balthazar is a man of his word!"

Silence greeted Imoen's outburst. Avress was inclined to believe that normally Balthazar was just that. He was a good, if somewhat misguided, man and he seemed to value honesty. Circumstances, however, were not normal. Already he had betrayed one alliance. How could she be sure he would not betray her? The monk read that on her face and gave a small ironic smile.

"It seems my past deeds come back to haunt me. You are right to wonder, Avress. I will stand by this alliance unless you betray me first. Whether you believe this is another matter. If you feel that you cannot trust me, I will understand. It is possible for you to be smuggled out of Amkethran. Once out of the village you can camp in the hills."

"There is no need, Balthazar. I am willing to take you at your word. If we cannot trust each other then our alliance is pointless."

She meant what she said, but Avress was well aware that she could access the pocket plane if she felt the need. With a glance towards her companions, she saw they agreed, albeit unwillingly. Balthazar again nodded and turned to Imoen.

"Will you show your sister to the guest rooms?"

"Sure. Avress, this will all work out! You'll see!"


End file.
